Naruto El Aguila Guia
by MenmaTeorias2256
Summary: Aca los Personajes tendran distintos encuentros con el equipo sentai mientras hereda sus poderes cabe decir que esta teoria puede tener mas de 4 temporadas si ustedes me apoyan en que consistira en cada temporada puede ser a universos paralelos,viajes en el tiempo,viajes a otra dimension lo que sea espero sus respuestas
1. Introduccion Equipos Sentais

Bueno este es un pequeño instrumento de los equipos Sentai desde Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger hasta Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger aca naruto tendra 2 hermanos y 2 hermanas para que no mar igual que las otras teorias.

Equipo 1:

Naruto Uzumaki: Zyuoh Eagle

Inuzuka Kiba: Geki Violet

Yamanaka Ino: Shinken Yellow

Hyuuga Hinata: Rosa Gosei

Nara Shikamaru: Ao Ninger

Uzumaki Arashi: Zyuoh el mundo

Vamos con las aberturas si no tiene sentido poner esto si no puede escuchar pero los digo que pueden buscar el opening aunque sea en instrumental tambien

Inicial de apertura: El Tema de Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger

Tema de Cierre: Shirokujimuchu Shinkenger de Samurai Sentai Shinkenger

Esta es la idea de esta teoría que les gusta y que esta teoría tiene por lo menos un apoyo en las visitas también es bueno hasta aquí les gusta la vista de los candidatos sentados elegidos para los personajes

Kazakiri Yamato: El se encuentra con el naruto mientras que el que estaba siendo golpeado por los aldeanos ya que sus padres se olvidaron del yamato al ver el espíritu de un aguila deciden entregarles sus poderes de zyuohger y heredar el manto de Zyuoh Eagle, Zyuoh Gorila y Zyuoh Ballena.

Fukami Go: El estaba de viaje por las regiones elementales cuando visito Konoha vieron varios ninjas especialisarse en taijutsu pero huvo uno que más me gusta ir a un chico con gabardina entrenando con lo que parecia la técnica de colmillo sobre y el jutsu de perro bestia ( no se como se llama esa tecnología que alguien lo sabe seria bueno de su parte).

Hanaori Kotoha: Ella Fue De Visita Una Konoha para buscar algunos suministros de Jardinería (Si quieren que la Shinken Amarilla porque es asi para hacer más cosas en la Maestra) Kotoha le da su ShodoPhone ya que era tiempo que nuevos Guerreros Renacieran para salvar el mundo

Eri: Ella estaba observando a Hinata como era ignorada por su padre Hiashi un Dia se encontró con la hinata y le dijo que la voluntad de alguien inferior no existe que solo existe la paz en este mundo y que todos somos iguales con las palabras hinata con éxito sonriendo Eri le dejo Su Gosei Morpher con una colección de Tarjetas Aleatorias cuando esté en problemas

Yakumo Katou: El estaba paseando por una chica que ya era una de sus vacaciones de trabajo justo paso a ver un chico con la cabeza de una chica viendo la que estaba jugando al fútbol con su padre el concentrado para encontrar una extratejía para ganar cuando movio una pieza del tablero para la extracción de su padre Shikaku que perdiera denuevo Katou le dejo en la Entrada del complejo Nara Su espada más el shuriken Azul con un sujeto en espandex azul.

Mondou Misao:Por Ultimo Misao miro a Arashi en el puente lo que habia escuchado Hablar Naruto con Inari el entendia su dolor en no poder ayudar a nadie le recuerda a su amigo Yamato que lo condirero su hermano el en la noche entro sigilosamente para dejar lo que parecia una linterna abajo lo que parecia un cubo con 4 lados uno era la cara de un rinoceronte,2 la otra era la de un cocodrilo,3 el tercero era un lobo y la ultima era la convinacion de los 3.

Bueno Por ultimo La Actitudes de los Hermanos seran arrogantes hasta la invasión de la aldea todos menos Arashi que solo se queda cayado sin decir nada también haran apariciones de algunos Zyumans como Larry el gorila entre otros aquí Naruto encuentra la forma de liberar al kyuubi (Aqui Kyuubi es Hombre que no me gusta la idea de que el mar de la mujer) también en esta teoría todos los bijuus que han sido sellados también lo que es un equipo pero eso es lo que hace que todo sea bueno cuanto antes quisas ma? ana tener seguir con mi otra teoria de qhps si yo reencarnaba en plata ranger ya que tuve bastante aseptacion esa teoria

bueno nos vemos subire el capitulo de esta teoria muy pronto esten al pendiente.


	2. El Renacer de una nueva Historia

**Antes de Empezar les dire la lista de las posibles Temporadas**

 **Temporada 1: Arco Sentai**

 **Temporada 2: Arco Akatsuki**

 **Temporada 3: Arco Viaje Sentai Súper (El mundo para recontrar con su antesesores en una nube que está en Internet sobre cómo una teoría juntaron una potencia Rangers de distintas epocas y como cada Shinobi fue adquirir los poderes guardabosques porque no hay ahora en esta teoría de Super Sentai).**

 **(Ahora los posibles Crossovers con esta teoría, son algunos de los elementos que están disponibles solo :)**

 **High School DxD**

 **Alquimista de metal completo**

 **Digimon desde Adventure Hasta Frontier (Ya no me gusta Savers o Data Squad menos Fusion o Xros Wars)**

 **Dragon Ball Z**

 **Y por ultimo Bleach ya que con la tecnología de hinata siendo un gosei sentado en un ángel puede encajar en la acción con los shinigamis que depende de que cree que otro anime vale estar en este super fic alocado: v dejenlo en los comentarios bueno basta de rodeos empezemos.**

 _ **(Juega Tema de Introducción - Kaizokuki Wo Agero de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

 _Hace años, un grupo de héroes súper sentados defiende al mundo de las organizaciones tanto espaciales, como a los universales, alternos y de la misma tierra desde los poderes iniciales de Goranger. Hasta las fuerzas del crimen, De Lupinranger y Patoranger, esto héroes usaban, trajes de expansión y cada uno. uno en su tiempo le dio su tiempo a su predecesores en diferentes tiempos pero este es el momento en que todos ellos lo dieran todos estos poderes un equipo destinado a proteger una vez más a la tierra._

 _ **Todos!**_ _\- Dijo Naruto_

 _ **¡Super Sentai!**_ _-Gritaron el resto_

 _ **(Juega Tema Musical Opening Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)**_

 _ **Ahhh, Ahhh Ahhhh!**_

 **Haruka ōzora e jiyū ni habataku**

 **(Era un Dia Tranquilo en la aldea se ve a ninjas practicando taijutsu para entrar a la academia)**

 **Kibō mitsumeteru shōnen no hitomi**

 **(Habia un Niño de 5 Años Mirando por la ventana de su cuarto algo triste)**

 **Īguru, Shāku, Raion, Erefanto, Taigā, Honnō kakusei!**

 **(En otro lugar, un hombre de pelo negro, que podía padecer un pañuelo en su cuello, jugando con sus pantalones de café claro y sus tenis, dirigiéndose a tomar nota de lo que estaba visitando).**

 **Saikyō no ōjā Jūōjā yasei no Pawā de**

 **(En el jardin de la casa donde vivia el niño habia 6 personas mas un hombre una mujer dos niños y las niñas lo que parecian entrenando)**

 **Chikyū no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **(En la Torre un anciano estaba liviando con su papel mientras miraba al cielo)**

 **Zettai teki shōsha Jūōjā taiyō yori mo moeru**

 **(Y por ultimo naruto saca lo que parece un kunai y shuriken para dirigirse a entrenar)**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Jūōjā!**

 **(El niño sale por la ventana para despues irse)**

 _ **(Fin De Musica)**_

Naruto estuvo caminando por la aldea para decir que todos lo miraron con odio porque no sabían porque sus padres lo dejaron aún así que sus hermanos tenían más chakra que el otro cuando siempre el intento de hablar con ellos pero siempre lo ignoraran o vinole demonio eso ya era la gota que derramo el baso porque lo odian todo sucedio hace años.

 **FLASHBACK Hace Algunos Años**

Era una noche tranquila en konoha y especial que era el día en que nacerían los hijos de la profecía esta por el sabado, la cabeza de los sapos era el hombre que llevaba el conjunto de ropa azul debajo de un chaleco verde, llevaban una capa blanca con detalles a la par detras con un kanji que decia (間) Cuarto, su pelo era rubio como el sol y sus ojos eran azules, el safiro, el estaba con su esposa, en una cabaña en el bosque, lejos de la aldea, se pregunta porque esta ahi es para el kyuubi no desatara caos en la aldea

La mujer era Peliroja largo vestía lo que parecia ropa blanca debajo de un ojo verde palido y sus ojos eran ciruelos. Ella estaba tratando de no tener dolor de cabeza por el otro lado del cuerpo de ella. Era una mujer pelicastaña. Llevaba un vestido de color purpura debajo de un chaleco. Largo pero más claro llevaba una bufanda blanca en su cuello y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo.

Cuanto Tiempo debo aguantar mas! -Dijo la Mujer peliroja jadeando

Calma Kushina Biwako - san esta intentando ayudarte más rapido restiste un poco mas -Dijo el Hombre Hacia la mujer conocida como Kushina

Ahora Kushina intenta Pujar ahora -Dijo la otra mujer conocida como Biwako mientras que kushina pujaba por su vida que todo después de 2 minutos kushina logro calmarse un poco

Es un niño pero aun no hemos terminado aún quedan 4 aun por sacar -Dijo Biwako suspirando

 **Nota: Si se pregunta por qué tiene el estomago grande, entonces digamos que es algo que minato hizo por error**

Minato cuando esto termine la castrare esa parte que te haga hombre-Dijo Kushina enojada hacia el hombre conocido como minato mientras que estremecio

Felicidades es otro niño aun quedan 3 por sacar asi minato mantener el sello del kyuubi neutralizado -Dijo Biwako mientras que minato asintio

Estuve asi por varios minutos pero al final todo acabo biwako felicitó por un esfuerzo y esfuerzo por su esfuerzo y que los padres lo vendieron a los futuros padre mientras que ella caminaba con dos enfermeras que sostenían un conjunto de ellos y biwako cargando un naruto mientras que dejaban solos a la pareja

Hiciste un buen trabajo Kushichan -Dijo minato alegremente

Sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que entrenarlos y entrar en la academia para que sean grandes Shinobis como su padre -Dijo Kushina un Grito se escucho para que el minato saliera de la sala y miraras las enfermeras en un charco de sangre y Biwako muerta al lado habian 2 brazos enmascarados que sabían que una clon y en los brazos estaban en una bastidor de 2 niños en cada uno

El Enmascarado hablo -Entrega a la Jinchuriki o ellos mueren

Minato se abalanzo con el enmascarado mientras que el enmascarado se suelta a los 2 pares el rapido saca un kunai de 3 puntas y lo lanza al aire serca de los 2 bebes usando unos sellos de su mano para desaparecer y reaparecer al lado de los bebes pero no sabia que en las mantas tenian papeles bomba rapidamente las quito de los bebes para las ventanas al cielo para despues explotar minato miro a su aldrededor y luego se devolvio al cuarto donde estaba kushina pero estava vacio el enmascarado se la llevo justo cuando minato iva salir escucho a ruido el kyuubi a sido liberado el se maldijo mientras que un hombre de no mas de 58 años entro para ver en su horror que su mujer este muerta

Minato que sucedio aqui -Dijo Exaltado el Hombre

Hiruzen un enmascarado se llevo a kushina ya liberado al Kyuubi -Dijo Minato

Eso es imposible que nadie pueda quitar el sello -Dijo Hiruzen

No lo se pero debo ir a salvar a kushina y detener al kyuubi puedes cuidar a mis hijos por mientras -Dijo el Rubio

Esta bien solo ten cuidado -Dijo Hiruzen con eso minato un poco lejos de la cabaña y el saco de un brazo cortando la mano para los lechos de mano y piso al suelo- ¡ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** (Di) Dijo Minato mientras que una bocanada de humo mostro un un sapo gigante de color Marrón oscuro con detalles rojos en su cuerpo llevaba lo que parecia ser una yukata y una espada en su boca tenia una pipa.

Minato para que me invocaste -Dijo El sapo

Necesito tu ayuda Gama para detener al kyuubi -Dijo Minato señalando al zorro

¡Bien! -Dijo Gamabunta con eso desembaino su espada y fue para parar al kyuubi mientras que minato iva a rescatar a kushina

 **En una parte del bosque de Konoha**

Minato llego donde estaba kushina solo para ver su esposa algo cansada y agotada y estaba esposada a 2 cadenas sostenidas en un Arbol el se iva aserca pero el enmascarado aparecio y el empujo.

No hay tiempo para que sea sencillo minato -Dijo el enmascarado

Quien eres tu? -Dijo Minato

Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha que no se te olvide -Dijo el enmascarado conocido como madara

 _ **(Juega El Tema de Fondo - Ippitsu Sojo! Del OST Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Volumen 1)**_

Minato estaba peleando con el enmascarado con taijutsu luego de lanzarse en un ataque de jutsu de fuego y aire rayo que ninguno se daba a su oponente ya que madara usaba el kawarimi para absorver los jutsus minato se le acababa las ideas y aun le quedaba 1 ataque mas rapidamente saco su kunai de 3 puntas y la tiro serca de Madara para despues USAR su tecnica mas Conocida el rasante con eso se abalanza Hacia Madara para Que solo Este Saltara al Lugar donde esta el musa de solo el kunai murmuro - _Es Hora -_ con ese minato chasqueo los para que el kunai esté liberando rayos por aldrededor del enmascarado que gritaba de agonía y se arrodillo

Esto no se terminó Minato Namikaze algun dia regresare y cobrare mi premio -Dijo el enmascarado mientras desaparecio en el kawarimi

Minato luego fue hacia su esposa para liberarla -Kushichan estas bien?

Si todavía tiene que detenerse en el kyuubi -Dijo Kushina Alarmada mientras que el minato en solitario solo y el hecho que el unico que para detener el bijuu era volverlo a sellarlo pero no podia sellarlo denuevo en kushina ya que no duraria mucho y en eso huzo el iraquí para volver a la cabaña

Sarutobi acompañame con los bebes para sellar en uno de ellos al kyuubi -Dijo Minato

Pero minato estas loco tu sabes que la vida de una jinchuriki tiene que cargar -Dijo Hiruzen

Lo se pero es la forma unica - Mirando a su hijo mayor

Esta bien minado si estas seguro de esto no me gusta - Dijo Hiruzen mientras que minato asentía con la cabeza y con eso huzo el iraishin nuevamente

 _ **(Juega Tema de Fondo - Gosei Gran Kounin! De Tensou Sentai Goseiger)**_

 _ **Aparecido devuelta en el lugar donde estaba kyuubi -**_

Minato que haces con nuestros hijos- Pregunto Kushina

Sellare el kyuubi en nuestros hijos es la única forma de salvar a la aldea -Dijo Minato

Pero minakun -Ella fue interrumpida por hiruzen

Creeme minato esta haciendo lo correcto -El dijo mientras kushina asentia minato preparo el pedestal mientras ponia a su hijo mayor el despues se corto el dedo para hacer su pose de manos que conocia **-Shiki Fujin!** (屍 鬼 封 尽) - minato grito mientras que una figura espectral aparece y una voz atemorisante hablo.

 **Humano para que me llamaste** -Dijo el ser demoniaco

Shinigami quiero que selles al kyuubi en mi hijo mayor -Dijo Minato

Shinigami miro al bebe mientras que una sonrisa se notaba y murmuró- **Lo encontre este seria el primer miembro del equipo de guardianes que protegera este mundo y varios mas** -Para luego volver a mirar a minato.

 **Esta Bien Humano Acepto, pero como estoy de buen humor, no me llevare tu alma,** Shinigami uso su fuerza para sellar al kyuubi en naruto

¿Cómo crees que se llamaran los bebes? -Dijo Hiruzen

El que tiene el pelo rojo es Arashi, El pelo negro es Menma, La niña de pelo rojo es Mito y la niña de pelo Rubio era Naruko y por último es el mayor de todos Naruto.

Sus nombres son Arashi, Menma, Mito y Naruko -Dijo Minato

Que hay del mayor -Dijo Hiruzen cuando minato vio los ojos del hijo mayor estos eran distintos color rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada esto enfurecio a minato

¡El no es mi hijo es el kyuubi! -Dijo Minato con veneno al bebe y se fue con su esposa y sus demas hijos sostenidos mientras que hiruzen veia un naruto para ver que sus ojos eran azul safiro

 _ **(Inserte el tema fondo triste - Let*s Gokai 2 de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

Desde ese día la vida de Naruto, fue un cambio para siempre, sus padres lo dejaron, dejaron su suerte, fue el único que pudo cuidar el hiruzen, el convoco encuentro para que supieran que Naruto era el hijo del yondaime, pero ellos no lo creyeron. ya que minato ya tenía el consejo en la aldea que el kyuubi rencarno en su hijo ya muerto

Esto es lo mismo que los aldeanos como miembros del consejo civil para que lo dieran una ejecución al demonio pero hiruzen los que tienen una amenaza contra ella por 2 ANBUS estos son el yugao y que es responsable de un naruto durante 12 horas al día hiruzen le dijo un minato que era mejor que el naruto se quedara en casa para que no saliera el arregaño dientes lo acepto.

Cada año naruto Creció con el amor de sus padres cuando más alla había empezado a tener hermanos por el lado de estar parte de Hiruzen, los ichirakus, Mikoto y su hija Natsumi, Yugao, Itachi, Homura, Koaru, Iruka y los demas jefes de clanes exepto hyuuga.

 **Fin De Recuerdo**

Naruto estaba bajo sus pensamientos cuando no se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo se había quedado todo el día entrenando su puntería que no vio la hora que era la primera vez que salía del campo para ver a unos aldeanos mirandose entre sí que era el momento de darle la paliza al demonio ellos se reagruparon para asercarse un naruto para mirar atras en el horror que los aldeanos traian trinches el empezo a correr como no antes lo hacia

Otra parte de la aldea en la entrada se veia a un joven de piel clara, pelo negro con una corona grabada en el pecho debajo de una chaqueta roja y un cuello en la cintura café claro llevaba zapatos marron claro y ojos color sobre el sujeto era conocido como Kazakiri Yamato (風 切 大 o) o más conocido como Zyuoh Eagle (Zouoh Eagle) el que miraba la aldea era la expedición para encontrar nuevos razas de animales cuando escucho un grito que hacía que se moviera para buscar el origen del grito cuando encontro el origen del grito vio que se detenia en una callejon el se aserco y lo que el dejo temblaron a la par de aldeanos apuñalaban lo que parecia ser un niño de 5 años el rapidamente entro y empezo hablar.

Que Creen que estan Haciendo con ese pobre niño -Hablo el Hombre

El no es un niño en una demonio el mato a mi esposa -Dijo un Aldeano

El Mato a mi Hijo -Dijo una Aldeana

El mato a mi Hermano -Dijo otro aldeano

Veamos chico es cierto lo que dicen dicen -Dijo El Hombre

El Chico Respodio - No es Cierto porque no hiciste nada porque se lastimó por algo que no fue hecho

Mentiroso estas mintiendo -Dijo otro Aldeano

Basta no dejare que manchen esta aldea con sangre - Dijo el hombre mientras que se sacaba algo que parecia un cubo de rugby este estafado lo que parcia imagenes de una flecha y Animales dentro de la imagen Leon, Tigre, Elefante, Tiburon y Aguila.

Ustedes lo pidieron -Dijo el Hombre mientras abría el cubo presiono un botón numérico y rápido el cubo emitió una voz - **¡Águila!**

 **¡Instinto salvaje, despierta! -** Grito el Hombre mientras que estaba cubierto por un cubo transparente rojo para ser cubierto por una luz al disiparse ya no estaba en su lugar. Había una figura en el fondo rojo. Llevaba puesto el que aguantaba en el pecho. También llevaba botas y guantes blancos con Zigzags. negros en la parte superior y su casco era la forma de la cabeza de un aguila con una visera negra de los ojos.

 **Monarca de los Cielos Altos! ¡Zyuoh Eagle!** -Dijo Anunciando la figura

Todos quedaron en el poder del objeto objeto que estaba enfrente rapidamente queriendo escapar pero que los sujetaban mientras que el águila los que estaban en el ataque que **Raiza Supiningu Surashhu que** comenzo a cortar los aldeanos claro que fueron lanzados hacia lo lejos para que nadie lo que pasó el aserco al niño mientras que volvía a la normalidad

Estas bien chico -Dijo el hombre con voz suave

Yo ... tú fuiste un lastimar como ellos -Dijo el niño temblando

No, claro, no solo quiero ayudarte, dame tu mano y te pregunto, ¿es tu nombre? -Dijo mirando al niño

Mi nombre es naruto solo naruto -El estaba con la cabeza baja ya que no queria mencionar nada de su familia pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando llegaron 2 ANBUS y se preparaban para atacar al hombre pero una voz los detuvo.

Me podias decir quien eres y porque esta Naruto con usted? -Dijo un hombre de la mediana edad que llevaba una túnica roja debajo de un abrigo blanco llevaba un gorro rojo y blanco con el Kanji de Fuego (火) mientras tomaba algo de su pipa era hiruzen ya en estado de vejes y arrugas mientras el decia -Me tendré que explicar todo en la torre -Dijo mientras se va y el hombre junto a un naruto y los ANBUS se dirijieron a la torre.

 **En la Torre**

Habian entrado sin antes de poner jutsus de supresión de ruido para que nadie los escuche hiruzen se dirige la mirada al extraño hombre joven y el procedimiento a la explicación.

Bien Ya que estamos aquí, que es el que está y porque estabas con el naruto en el callejón -Hablo Hiruzen

Mi nombre Kazakiri Yamato señor estaba mirando mi expedición en la aldea cuando escuche un grito rápidamente me dirigí al lugar y cuando llegó vi que estaban maltratando a este chico -Dijo el Hombre conocido como Yamato

Entiendo y dime que fue ese espectaculo que vi -Dijo Hiruzen refiriendose a un gran latigo que se vio por el valcon

Es una Habilidad de Zyumano -Dijo Yamato

Zyumano que es eso? -Pregunto Hiruzen con una ceja

Una civilización Zyuman refleja la Humanidad. Al igual que los humanos en su mundo, también los zyumans también viven junto a los animales ordinarios que carecen de sus cualidades humanoides antropomórficas. Los Zyumans son distintos en que toda su arquitectura y tecnología están hechos en forma de cubos. Durante generaciones, los Zyumans asignaron guardianes para proteger el Link Cube, que sirve como la puerta de entrada entre Zyuland y la Tierra humana, encomendándoles las Credenciales del Rey que mantenían el Link Cube. Los simpatizantes de Zyuman fueron derrotados por Zyuman Power, frente a Ataque en la Tierra por el Deathgalien. Termino de Explicar Yamato.

Ya veo que quiero hacer eso -Dijo Hiruzen esto sacandole una sonrisa a Yamato

Llevar un naruto y un entrenamiento de Habilidades de Guardian-Dijo Yamato para que ambos se asombraran de su respuesta

Estas seguro que Hay de la Academia -Dijo Hiruzen

Regresaremos durante 5 años ya preparado-Dijo Yamato

Bien les doy permiso naruto tienes ropa de llevar a cabo Dijo Hiruzen cuando naruto iva a decir algo yamato se adelanto

Yo me encargo de buscar nueva ropa asi este tranquilo -Dijo Hiruzen

Bien Eso es Cuidate naruto y regresa a casa pronto -Dijo Mientras caian unas lagrimas

Lo Hare Jiijii -Dijo Naruto

Naruto dijo que tenías personas especiales porque no escribía las cartas y las letras - Dijo Yamato para que naruto asintiera para agarrar un boligrafo y hojas mientra escribir varias cartas a sus seres queridos al terminar el se dirigiera a varias partes de la aldea para despues caminar a las puertas de Konoha esperandolo yamato.

Bien listo para salir -Dijo Yamato para que naruyo Asintiera

Ambos dejaron la aldea para dirigirse a su destino que esperan a nuestros ninjas sobre naruto descubranlo en el próximo Capitulo.

Naruto: Proximamente en El Legado Súper Sentai luego de 5 años estoy de regreso mmm porque me miran todos, mizuki jamas dejare que dañes un iruka sensei denuevo descubranlo en el proximo capitulo: UN REGRESO INESPERADO EL AGUILA APARECE!

 _ **(Juega Tema Cierre Shirokuji Muchuu Shinkenger de Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)**_

Hito no tame ni tsuyoku, tatakau kimochi (Shinken!)  
Furikaeri wa shinai gamushara douchuu  
Migoto ni mata (hai!)  
Seibai (ya!)  
Yobarete (hai!)  
Terewarai (ya!)  
Itsutsu no honki wo awasete  
WASSHOI! Ooooh, WASSHOI!

Ikken (ikken) rakuchaku (rakuchaku)  
Nihonbare (¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!)  
Shirokuji muchuu  
Mirai e hashiridasu  
Ichi kara (ichi kara) juu hecho (juu hecho)  
Shinken da (¡Ya! Ya! Ya!)  
Yuuki midaresaki Shinkenger

 **Bueno Capitulo 1 Terminado espero que les guste esta teoría que me ayude a pensar en el futuro de esta historia así que voten que otro anime puede usar como mega crossover nos vemos.**


	3. Un Regreso Inesperado El Aguila Aparece

**Antes de Empezar, el capitulo solo queria dar gracias por las visitas, estoy seguro de que los gustos este, tengo que decir que hay muchos que también tienen un arco de las contrapartes sentados en el poder, guardabosques que ya me han visto porque no meclar super sentai y power rangers Ya que ambas son casi lo mismo que Jyuuken Sentai Gekiranger y Power Rangers Jungle Fury.**

 **Lo demás seria para los personajes de los crossover y para el equipo incompleto de algunos claro como Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach sabe mucho del mundo de las almas aunque podia dejar sus poderes de seguridad para los Angeles Gosei ya que seria casi lo mismo que un shinigami protejer el mundo espiritual y humano el serio el Gosei negro no se si digo yo si este fic va marchando bien podia ser posible y una cosa mas cambiare el abrir de kaizoku sentai gokaiger por el de doubutsu sentai zyuohger ya pienso dejarlo como tema de inicio más adelante bueno no perdamos tiempo.**

 **Los derechos de Naruto y Sentai Súper Pertenecen tanto a masashi Kichimoto y A Tokutsatsu comentario negativo sera ignorado o borrado**

 _ **(Juega Tema Introduccion Kaizokuki Wo Agero de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

 **Un Grupo de Shinobis ha sido** **elegido por** **los** **equipos** **de Sentai para defender el mundo de las posibles personas contra ellos al igual que otros niños universos paralelos o de otra dimensión.**

 **Todos! -** Dijo Naruto

 **¡Super Sentai! -** Dijeron Todos

 _ **(Juega el Tema Inauguración Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)**_

 **Haruka ōzora e jiyū ni habataku**

 **(Naruto miro la puesta del sol en la azotea del monumento hokage)**

 **Kibō mitsumeteru shōnen no hitomi**

 **(Arashi termina de leer un pergamino se su familia)**

 **Īguru, Shāku, Raion, Erefanto, Taigā, Honnō kakusei!**

 **(Anuncian un Zyuoh Eagle y Zyuoh The World, Naruto Junto con Arashi quedan parados mientras Sacan sus zyuoh cambian y Linterna Cambiadora para luego transformarse).**

 **Saikyō no ōjā Jūōjā yasei no Pawā de**

 **(Los Moebas que encontro orochimaru salen para atacar a la aldea)**

 **Chikyū no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **(Minato y Kushina Miran la foto de sus hijos recien nacidos mientras que ellos caen una lágrimas)**

 **Zettai teki shōsha Jūōjā taiyō yori mo moeru**

 **(Naruto Usa Su Eagersizer para alargarlo como cadenas para cortar a los Moebas)**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Jūōjā!**

 **(Por ultimo, Zyuoh Eagle y Zyuoh The World terminan su pose de presentacion).**

Han Pasado Dias desde que naruto se habia ido de la aldea minato se dio cuenta de su error el sabia todo este tiempo que kyuubi no los habia atacado ni una sola vez esto le dejo a minato mas en shock ya que su hijo no estaba muerto ese dia kushina estaba peor su corazon estaba a punto de salirse de imediante minato y kushina fueron al cuarto de su hijo y vieron con los ojos abiertos que su habitacion estaba vacia y lleno de telarañas no sabian porque no habian pasado tiempo con naruto kushina fue a buscar el album familiar para ver aun mas asustada que naruto no aparece en ninguna foto familiar solo una donde sale naruto y arashi de bebes esto le saco una lagrima de arrepentimiento de kushina minato inspeciono la habitacion vacia y encontro una carta que era dirigida a arashi minato la leyo y no pudo aguantar un segundo de lagrimas mientras kushina se aserco para ver que le pasaba a su esposo minato le paso la carta a kushina y ella empezo a leer.

Carta-

 **Querido Arashi nii san me ire de viaje un tiempo lejos de la aldea estoy harto que siempre tenga que lidiar con mis padres todo los dias junto a mis hermanos mito naruko y menma espero que estes bien algun dia te prometo que regresare y vamos ir a comer juntos a ichirakus como hermanos el abuelo hiruzen me dio permiso viejo esto es genial sobre la historia de los super sentai,zords,monstruos y rencuentro con antiguos amigos dile a natsumi chan que no llore que pronto regresare y iremos a entrenar juntos y diles a tosan y kachan que no tengo rencor hacia ellos pero si se atreven a disculparse o molestarme ya veran lo que sucedera bueno me tengo que ir yamato onii y yo ya llegamos a tokyo nos vemos.**

 **Uzumaki Kazakiri**

Kushina al terminar de leer esto se derrumbo en llanto mientras que minato aun seguia mirando por la ventana mientras que sus pensamientos vagaban.

Naruto Perdoname -Murmuro el rubio mayor mientras que en la habitacion de al lado 2 niños y 2 niñas escucharon todos ambos tenian diferentes reacciones naruko & mito casi se les iban sus lagrimas ellas solo estaban jugando con su hermano mayor,mientras que menma cantaba victoria por una molestia menos en su vida pero el que mas le causo esa reaccion fue a arashi el no podia creer que el hermano siempre sonriente se habia ido por culpa de los aldeanos y sus padres el se habia ido a caminar por la aldea sin que nadie lo escuche

Para los demas no fue tampoco nada bonito,los Ichirakus estaban tristes y furiosos por la actitud de minato y kushina ellos cerraron su local de Ichiraku ya que les dolia mucho la perdida de su cliente numero 1,Homura & Koraru estaban mas que molestos por los aldeanos ya que naruto los considero como tatara tios cuando tenia 3 años,Mikoto & Natsumi eran las mas afectadas mikoto estaba llorando ya que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar por los regaños de su mejor amiga natsuki estaba destrozada alguien que vio como un hermano se habia ido de su vida ella no salia mucho a entrenar ya que sin naruto ella perderia todo el entusiasmo que le dava a ella yugao & itachi estaban molestos con los aldeanos y triste por su impotencia sabian que debian vigilar al chico pero con tantas misiones de infiltracion no tenian demasiado tiempo de verlo yugao empezo a llorar que ella era como una hermana mayor para el rubio y ella lo miravaba como un hermano pequeño,con itachi era lo mismo ya que se habia hecho amigo de su hermano menor sasuke y de natsumi, los aldeanos ellos tenian una reaccion distinta ellos estaban contentos de que el demonio porfin se habia ido haciendo fiestas de triunfo pero hiruzen esto le molesto demasiado y prohibio otra celebracion que involucra a naruto.

 **Ciudad de Tokyo Japon,1:45 AM**

Vemos a nuestro rubio vajando de un barco mirando a su aldrededor que nunca estuvo tan emocionado por estar lejos de las naciones elementales era una noche hermosa con varias luces a su aldrededor yamato solo saco una sonrisa por la impresion del chico

Ven Sera mejor buscar un taxi -Dijo Yamato mientras ellos salian del muelle para quedarse parados en una equina mientras un taxi venia a lo lejos el chofer paro y ellos suvieron

A donde los llevo -Dijo el Taxi

A una Carretera en el bosque desde ahi luego caminaremos -Dijo Yamato con eso el taxi tomo rumbo al bosque

 **En Una Casa de madera en el Bosque**

Cinco personas estaban organizando una fiesta de bienvenida a su amigo yamato eran 3 hombres y 2 chicas el primer hombre era un joven de piel clara llevaba un abrigo de color carmesi oscuro debajo de un poncho amarillo con detalles de lineas rojo y negro su cabello era largo con trenzas llevaba lo que parecia un cintillo en la frente usaba unos pantalones medio sueltos y bestia zapatos cafe oscuro y lo mas impresionante de el es que lleva una cola de leon detras su espalda este era Leo(レオ )uno de los compañeros de Yamato & uno de los Guardianes de Zyuland & el tercer miembro de los zyuohgers el Zyuoh Lion(ジュウオウライオン).

El Otro Chico era de pelo negro llevaba una camisa Verde con detalles dorados llevaba tambien pantalones azules con una linea en zigzag dorada y zapatos de mezclilla Azul atras tenia una cola de elefante este era Tusk(ク ス ク)otro de los guardianes de zyuland y cuarto miembro de los Zyuohgers, Zyuoh Elephant(ジュウオウエレファント) El estaba leyendo un libro que encontro en la biblioteca de tokyo

El Tercer Chico era mas joven de la misma edad de yamato tiene el pelo castaño llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco negro y dorado por los lados de los hombros y mangas abajo vestia pantalones negros y abajo botas de color marron claro este chico es Misao Mondou ( 門藤操)mejor amigo inseparable de Yamato & Sexto Miembro de los Zyuohgers,Zyuoh The World( ザワールド) el estaba terminando de cocinar uno de sus platillos culinarios pescado al dorado con arroz y verduras el era muy bueno en la cocina ya que a temprana edad aprendio a usar los utenzilios de cocina.

Una de las chicas tenia el pelo negro recojido en una trenza hacia atras llevaba puesto pendientes azules en sus orejas vestia una camisa de juego de detalles azules con marron que parecia bastante salvaje arriba de un sueter suelto de color azul debajo de una falda azul claro con detalles que no se notan muy bien debajo de unas pantis azules llevaba zapatos de azul oscuro llevaba atras una cola de tiburon la chica es Sela o como se pronucia Sera(セラ)es una de las guardianas de Zyuland y Segundo miembro de los Zyuohgers,Zyuoh Shark (ジュウオウシャーク) ella terminaba de poner la mesa

La Ultima persona era una Chica mas joven tenia el pelo castaño y corto hasta las orejas llevaba una camisa con detalles de flores arriba de un sueter blanco abajo vestia una falda rosa con pantis blancas y botas de color Beige llevaba una cola de tigre blanco aldrededor de su caderaesta era la mas joven de los guardianes Amu(アム)Una de las Guardianas de Zyuland y el Quinto miembro de los Zyuohgers,Zyuoh Tiger( ジュウオウタイガー) ella ayudaba al chico pelicastaño a servir la comida en los platos.

Cuando llegara muero de Hambre -Dijo el chico de pelo rubio mientras trataba de sacar un pedazo de pescado pero otra mano le pego a la de el

No Leo esperaremos a que Yamato-san Llegue -Dijo la Chica de la Trenza

Tusk te comunicaste con el -Dijo la chica pelicastaña

Si hable con El Amu dice que venia bajando del barco y dice que viene con un amigo nuevo que conocio en su viaje -Dijo el chico conocido como tusk de repente tocaron la puerta

Misao puedes abrir la puerta quisas sea Yamato -Dijo la chica de pelocorto conocida como amu

Voy! -Dijo el chico pelicastaño conocido ahora como misao el abrio la puerta para despues sonreir el que estaba enfrente era su mejor amigo yamato que habia llegado-Yamato! bienvenido

Gracias Mi-chan-Dijo Yamato entrando mientras oculta a naruto

Yamatooo! -Dijeron los demas de emocion

Es Bueno verlos Leo,Sela,Amu & tusk -Hablo Yamato a los ya mencionados

Cuando llegaste ademas de ser muy tarde no crees -Dijo Tusk

Si me demore un poco porque huvo unos contratiempos interrumpidos -Dijo Yamato llamando la atencion de los demas

Contratiempos como cuales? -Pregunto Leo con una ceja

Bien ya puedes salir -Dijo Yamato a naruto mientras el se revelava todos vieron a un pequeño niño rubio con marcas de bigotes que parecian gatos todo quedo en silencio cuando amu se abalanzo al pequeño niño gritando -KAWAAAAAII! -mientras jugueteaba las mejillas de naruto a todos le salieron una gota de sudor estilo anime

Porque trajiste a un niño -Pregunto Leo

Pues te explicare cuando estaba haciendo mi expedicion por la aldea que estuve descubri que ellos usaban una clase de energia como el estilo de combate de como el que utiliza Ran del estilo Jyuuken de los Gekiranger se llama chakra y usan energia fisica y espiritual para combatir tambien vi que usaban una pose de sellos cabra,tigre,perro oso y jabali cuando de repente oi gritos de alguien en problemas me apresure para ayudar cuando vi que unos aldeanos estaban atacando a este niño ellos dijeron de un tal zorro demonio de las 9 colas no sabia que era eso pero no iva a deja que unos aldeanos lastimaran a u pobre niño inocente-Termino Yamato de explicar

Que Hay de sus padres porque no lo protegieron -Dijo Sela

Lamentablemente sus padres creen que su hijo mayor esta muerto y que este supuesto kyuubi lo controla -Dijo Yamato un poco indiferente

Espera dijiste zorro demonio -Dijo Tusk el empezo a buscar un libro sobre la historia de las naciones elementales y busco en una pagina sobre un zorro y a pasar el minuto encontro lo que buscaba

Aqui esta Pagina 128,Jinchurikis Los **Jinchūriki** (人柱力, literalmente " _Poder del Sacrificio Humano_ ") son humanos que sirven como contenedores espirituales de los bijus . Ellos exhiben poderes extraordinarios, y en ciertos casos son más sabios que sus bijū, porque tienen la inteligencia para usar el poder de las bestias efectivamente.

Los jinchūriki suelen ser personas solitarias, al alcance de quienes los rodean, como las bestias con colas que habían sido selladas dentro de ellos, conducen a los prejuicios y ser odiados y temidos.

El primer Jinchūriki fue el sabio de los seis senderos , que selló al Diez Colas dentro de sí mismo para salvar al mundo. Sin embargo, sabiendo que tras su muerte el Diez colas aterrorizaría de nuevo al mundo, el Sabio utiliza el Banbutsu Sozo para dividir su chakra entre las 9 bestias con colas , luego utilizo el Chibaku Tensei para sellar su cuerpo, muy lejos que luego esto se convertiría en la Luna -Dijo Tusk mientras busca algo sobre el sorro demonio y siguio leyendo.

 **Kurama** (九喇嘛, _Kurama_ ), también conocido como el **Nueve Colas** (九尾, _Kyūbi_ ) es una bestia con cola que se encuentra sellada dentro de el hijo del Yondaime hokage de la aldea de la Hoja Naruto Uzumaki siendo considerada la más poderosa de las nueve bestias creadas por El Sabio de los Seis es un kitsune con el pelaje color rojo-naranja y ojos rojos, posee una estructura superior del cuerpo del ser humano, con pulgares opuestos en sus manos con garras -Termino Tusk esto impresiono a sus compañeros

Buena Imformacion Humano -Dijo una Voz siniestra todos miraron donde venia la voz cuando la voz volvio hablar -Estoy detras de ustedes -Mientras todos volteavan para ver a naruto con la pupila rasgada y sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo sangre (El miraria lo mismo con una sonrisa cuando hablo con Obito en shippuden).

Asi que soy famoso fuera del continente quien lo diria -Dijo Naruto/Kurama sonriendo

Tu...tuuu eres el kyuubi -Se Impresiono tusk

Asi es yo soy la razon por la que odian a no era mi culpa un enmascarado que se hacia llamar madara me manipulo -Dijo Naruto/Kurama

Es por eso que todos en la aldea empezaron a odiarte -Dijo Yamato

Asi es y me siento apenado por el kit yo jamas quise hacer daño a nadie solo me defendia -Dijo Naruto/Kurama mirando al piso amu se aserco al poseido naruto por kyuubi y se agacho a su altura y le sonrio

Tranquilo tu no tienes la culpa no deberias sentirte apenado se que no eres malo -Dijo Amu con una sonrisa esto a kurama lo miro con asombro por primera vez un humano que no estaba asustado por ser un monstruo

Hablando de eso chicos necesitamos entrenar a Naruto ademas de decirles que me retirare como guardian y le pasare mis poderes a naruto -Dijo Yamato dejando en todos en shock

Que? porque -Dijo Tusk

Porque de seguro alguien planea destruir la aldea como dice kurama que un enmascarado lo manipulo quisas regrese por su recompensa -Dijo Yamato para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo

Bueno si va haber una lucha futura yo me apunto -Dijo Leo

Cuenta conmigo -Dijo Sonriendo Sela

Yo igual -Respondio Amu

Si vamos A salvar el mundo como los viejos tempos sera mejor estar preparados me apunto -Dijo Tusk mientras todos miraban a misao

Yo yo no se tengo que estudiar y no puedo faltar a mis examenes -Dijo un Triste misao

Michan es tiempo que los 2 nos demos un respiro naruto encontrara a tu sucesor-Dijo Yamato mientras que misao asentia

Esta decidido Dentro de cinco años nos iremos con naruto a las regiones elementales -Dijo Leo con un pulgar luego de esa conversacion naruto regreso a la normalidad y se presento con los demas zyuohgers.

Durante estos años naruto aprendio sobre la historia de los super sentai desde Goranger hasta Lupinranger & Patoranger habia estado leyendo varias historias en un libro que decia historia de super sentai se sabia el derecho y al reves los distintos equipos y enemigos a parte de entrenar sus habilidades de guardian con la tutela de sus mejores amigos naruto habia cambiado mucho su pelo habia crecido un poco mas de estar a la par de minato sus musculos eran bien tonificados su ropa fue cambiada cor una camisa manga corta con la cara de un aguila arriba de una chaleca color rojo abajo llevaba blue jeans ajustados y zapatillas color rojo y amarillo

 **5 Años Despues**

Era Un dia Tranquilo en la ciudad de tokyo 6 figuras estaban parados en el muelle estos eran Sela,Leo,Tusk,Amu,Yamato & Naruto ya que habian pasado sus años de entrenamiento naruto tambien habia crecido un poco mas a la altura de amu.

Bueno Chicos espero que les vaya bien y fue un gusto pelear con ustedes a su lado y naruto ten esto es un regalo -Dijo Yamato dandole el Whale Change Gun

Que es esto? Yamato Onii -Dijo Naruto

Es el Whale Change gun te servira para transformarte en ocasiones expeciales en Zyuoh Whale cuento contigo -Dijo Yamato

Hai! -Dijo Naruto

Bueno su Barco ya esta aqui cuidense -El hablo mientras que los demas subian al barco rumbo a las naciones elementales

Cuidate yamatooo! -Grito Leo en la cubierta mientras alzaba la mano y el barco empezo a alejarse

 **7 Dias De Viaje Despues**

Ellos habian caminado durante siente dias despues que el barco llegara a Nami no Kuni los 4 acompañantes tenian pustas unas capuchas negras que no notaban sus caras ellos caminaron un par de horas para divisar las puertas de Konoha

Es bueno estar de regreso luego de 5 Años -Dijo el encapuchado del medio

Asi que este es la aldea de donde vienes Naruto -Dijo otro chico encapuchado

Asi es Leo este es Konoha -Dijo el encapuchado conocido como naruto miraron para ver a 2 guardias dormidos esto saco una gota de sudor a los 5 tomaron rumbo por la aldea todos los aldeanos miraban a los encapuchados mientras se dirigian a la torre hokage para que naruto viera a su abuelo hiruzen

 **En La Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen estaba liviando con su enemigo mas mortal el papeleo estuvo mirando por el valcon mientras pensaba en su unico sucesor sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta el solo dijo pase para que 5 figuras encapuchadas entraran

Que puedo Hacer por ustedes -Dijo Hiruzen

Vinimos a incribir a nuestro amigo a la academia -Dijo un Hombre encapuchado

Nombre? -Dijo Hiruzen

Naruto Kazakiri Señor -Dijo el mas joven cuando hiruzen dejo caer su pipa y quedo asombrado por el nombre

Repitelo de nuevo es que no escuche -Hablo Hiruzen

Mi Nombre es Naruto Kazakiri y estoy De vuelta Jiijii -Dijo la figura mientras se sacaba la capucha para revelar a un chico pelirubio con 3 marcas de bigotes a cada lado

Naruto? que alegria volver a verte mirate cuanto has crecido -Dijo Hiruzen mientras miraba a los otros -Quienes son tus acompañantes? -Dijo el Viejo Hokage mientras todos sacaban sus capuchas para revelear a 2 chicos y 2 chicas

Soy leo un gusto de conocerlo señor -Dijo Leo estrechandole la mano

Soy Tusk señor es bueno que naruto tenga alguien que le importa -Dijo El Zyuman Elefante

Mi nombre es sela señor un gusto -Ella extrechaba la mano al hokage

Amu señor un gusto -Dijo Amu

El placer es mio naruto porque no vas a la academia por mientras estaran a punto de dar inicio a los examenes de la academia -Dijo Hiruzen con eso naruto abandona la sala con un papel y se dirije a la academia mientras los demas conversan con Hiruzen

 **En La Academia**

Naruto busco el salon que le tocaria y finalmente lo encontro el toco la puerta y lo recivio un hombre que tenia una cicatriz en la nariz el lo conocio por mucho tiempo el que estaba enfrente de el era su sensei Iruka Umino.

Naruto cuando llegaste -Dijo Iruka feliz

Hace unos minutos iruka sensei tenga esto -Dijo Naruto dandole el papel

Esta bien Quedate Aqui -Dijo Iruka mientras entraba e hiciera callar a los demas con el jutsu BigHead-Bueno ya que tengo su atencion tenemos la reincorporacion de un nuevo alumno para estos examenes-Todo el salon se preguntaron quien era iruka hizo que pasara a naruto.

 _ **(Juega el Tema Fondo Lets Gokai 1 de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

Naruto Paso para que todos miraban el cambio del rubio pero un chico de pelo rojo reacciono al instante sabia quien era y murmuro-Naruto Onii -mientras que menma solo suspiraba que el volvio su felicidad habia durado poco con las chicas ellas se emocionaron por ver a su hermano nuevamente al mismo tiempo que 2 chicas pelo negro se emocionaron.

Naruto kun esta devuelta -Dijo una chica de pelo corto jugando con sus dedos

Naruto regreso que alegria -Dijo Otra chica de pelo negro pero largov

Muy bien presentate -Dijo Iruka

Un Gusto soy Naruto Kazakiri Uzumaki -Dijo el Rubio el decidio quedarse solo el apellido uzumaki ya que kushina se cambio el apellido namikaze por ser debil el clan que ella estaba.

Bien Naruto sientate que vamos a comenzar el examen escrito -Dijo Iruka mientras el asentia y se sentara mientras que todos estaban concentrados naruto solo decidio hacerse un poco el tonto y responder unas preguntas en aleatorio.

Al Terminar el examen todos se dirigieron al patio para los combates (Aca los combates seran los mismos que el canon solo que naruto peleara contra menma)-Bien los siguientes en pelear son Naruto Uzumaki Kazakiri & Menma Namikaze.

 **Naruto Vs Menma**

Ambos contrincantes se miraron uno al otro naruto se veia molesto & menma tenia una sonrisa arrogante el luego hablo -Sera Mejor que te rindas Hermano mayor jamas podras vencerme **-** Dijo Menma con orgullo(Cabe decir que todos los clanes vinieron a ver a sus hijos minato estaba hay sin palabras con kushina al ver a su hijo mayor).

Bien Comienzen -Dijo Iruko

Menma salio disparado hacia naruto para darle un golpe pero naruto lo esquivo esto enojo a menma y se lanzo con una tecnica de su padre - **Sushin no Jutsu!** (瞬身の術)mientras que menma desaparecia en un flash naruto solo miro detenidamente donde iva atacar.

 _ **(Juega Tema de Combate Gokai Change! de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

Naruto Miraba con claridad a menma ya que cuando estuvo entrenando con los zyuohgers pudo transformarse por primera vez en zyuoh eagle gracias a eso su vista mejoro rapido ahora podria ver desde una distancia alejada aunque aun le faltaba asumir su fuerza y habilidades sobre el agua con eso menma ataco a naruto desprevenido solo para que naruto diera una vuelta y pateara a menma y arrojarlo a una pared iruka miro asombrado menma estaba inconciente como si nada.

El Ganador es Kazakiri Naruto -Anuncio iruka todos quedaron con las mandibulas en el piso naruto tenia la fuerza de un bijuu naruto vio a sus amigos parados ya que lo vinieran a ver

Esa Narutooo! -Grito Leo

Vinieron a verme como les fue con jiijii -Dijo Naruto

Pues digamos que nos explico sobre tu examenes de la academia dime aprendiste el clones de sombra -Dijo Amu naruto se extremecio ya que no lo lograria

Chicos no puedo hacer el clones de sombra que hago -Dijo Naruto

Naruto calmate lo haras bien solo concentrate si -Dijo Sela dandole consejos

Esta bien si ustedes insisten lo hare -Dijo Naruto con eso iruka lo llama para la ultima parte del examen naruto temblo de lo peor

Bien Naruto si haces esto bien podras convertirte en ninja de acuerdo -Dijo Iruka y mizuki mientras sonrie con malicia

Primero Hace un henge -Dijo Iruka mientras que naruto hacia la pose de manos para que un estallido de humo para revelar a naruto como la apariencia de iruka bien finido

A+ Lo isiste bien naruto ahora haz un clon de sombra y terminaremos -Dijo Iruka

Naruto solo temblo y procedio cruzar sus dedos como una cruz mientras decia - **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!** (影分身の術)para revelar a 3 clones perfectos esto emociono a iruka y maldecir a mizuki por no obtener lo que quiero esto no se quedaria asi-mientras se retira

Bien Naruto pasas -Dijo Iruka esto emociono a naruto y con ese trabajo logrado agarro una diadema y se coloco en la cabeza mientras salia del salon para reunirse con sus amigos ellos lo felicitaron por haver pasado y todos salieron a celebrar a ichiraku claro naruto invito a arashi y este con gusto acepto mientras que cierto mizuki hizo un henge transformandose en naruto para robar el pergamino prohibido

 **Mas Tarde**

Naruto y los demas ivan a su nuevo hogar contruido cuando 2 ANBUS aparecieron en frente de ellos.

Naruto Uzumaki se te acusa por robar el pergamino prohibido -Dijo un ANBU

Que yo no e hecho nada e estado todo el dia en ichiraku -Dijo Naruto cuando los zyumans de repente sus colas empezaron a parar

Que Sucede chicos -Dijo Naruto

Siento un aura oscura serca de aqui -Dijo Tusk

Sera el responsable por robar el pergamino -Dijo Sela

No lo se pero debemos seguir el rastro vamos -Dijo Tusk mientras todos asentian naruto miro a arashi

Arashi nii quiero que regreses a casa esto debe ser peligroso para ti -Dijo Naruto

No Onii san ire contigo por la buenas o por las malas ademas no quiero que te culpen por algo que hiciste no esta vez -Dijo Arashi

Naruto solo suspiro en derrota -Bien Vamos -Dijo mientras se encaminaban al campo de entrenamiento numero 44

 **Campo Numero 44:Bosque de la Muerte**

Naruto y los demas encontraron al naruto falso y a iruka ellos aterrizaron delante de ellos iruka solo se asombro.

Dos Narutos cual es el verdadero -Dijo Iruka

Yo soy el verdadero iruka sensei -Dijo el primer naruto

No yo soy el verdadero -Dijo el otro naruto

Tengo una idea hare una preguntas y si responde uno bien es el autentico naruto -Dijo Leo

Bien -Dijeron los 2 Narutos

Cual es tu sueño? -Dijo Leo

Convertirme en Hokage? -Dijeron los 2 narutos

Esta va ser rapida ¿Quien Fue el Primer Sentai? -Dijo Leo

Uno de los naruto respondio - Es facil fue Goranger con Akared como lider?

Correcto si el es nuestro naruto -Dijo Leo mientras ivan donde estaba naruto apoyandose en un arbol

Malditos! -Dijo el Otro naruto desaciendo el jutsu para revelar a mizuki

Mizuki-Dijo Iruka Sorprendido

Asi es Iruka yo rove el pergamino para llevarselo a lord orochimaru pero ya que mis planes acabaron aqui sera mejor el plan B -Dijo mizuki mientras sacaba una posima se la bebia de repente sufrio unos cambios le crecio pelo por todo el cuerpo y orejas de tigre

Todos quedaron sin aliento por ver la transformacion de mizuki naruto no se sorprendio y el saco un cubo que iruka jamas a visto.

 **Listos!** -Dijo Naruto mientras los demas asentian mientras abrian los cubos y presionaban todos los botones mientras emitian una voz -Eagle,Shark,Lion,Elephant,Tiger

 **Wild Instinct Awaken!** -Gritaron Todos mientras que se formaban unos cubos transparente cuando se disipo habian 5 figuras en espandex

 **Monarca de los Cielos Abiertos! ¡Zyuoh Eagle!** -Anuncio naruto

 **Monarca de Los Oceanos! ¡Zyuoh Shark!** -Anuncio sela

 **Monarca de la Savannah! ¡Zyuoh Lion!** -Anuncio Leo

 **Monarca de la Selva! ¡Zyuoh Elephant!** -Anuncio Tusk

 **Monarca de las Montañas Nevadas! ¡Zyuoh Tiger** -Anuncio Amu

Protegeremos La Aldea de Ti **¡Doubutsu Sentai!** -Dijo Naruto

 **Jyuohgeer!** -Gritaron Todos mientras que iruka y arashi se impresionaron

Malditos chiquillos -Dijo Mizuki mientras ataca naruto saco su eageriser y los otros un a magnum

 _ **Raizā Supiningu Surashhu**_ **!** -Dijo Naruto mientras agitaba su cadena para dejarle cortes a mizuki-Bien terminemos con esto mientras conbinaban sus armas

 **Shoot Zyuoh! -** gritaron todos dispara una ráfaga de energía en forma de cubo de hilado, similar al proyectil normal, pero más grande y más sólido del Zyuoh Buster.

AAAAh! Malditos chiqullos -Dijo mizuki luego explota

Naruto y los demas se destransformaron bien con eso se saca la basura -Dijo Naruto

Naruto oniii estuviste increible -Dijo Arashi

No es nada hehe-Dijo Naruto

Naruto quiero pedirte perdon por jusgarte me perdonarias -Dijo Iruka

Tranquilo Iruka sensei estaremos ahi para lo que sea verdad muchachos -Dijo Naruto mientras todos asentian que nos esperan a nuestros heroes descubranlo en el proximo capitulo

 **Continuara...**

Leo:Les Habla leo diablos nos toco el equipo 7 sera una perdida de tiempo,que Eri esta aqui vaya espera le daras tu gosei morpher a esa chica

Eri:Claro que si ella sera un buen suplente y hara un buen trabajo como gosei pink descubran en el proximo capitulo de el legado super sentai:UN RENCUENTRO ROSADO LA NUEVA GOSEI PINK

 _ **(Juega Tema Cierre Shirokuji Muchuu Shinkenger de Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)**_

WASSHOI!

Hito no tame ni tsuyoku, tatakau kimochi (Shinken!)  
Furikaeri wa shinai gamushara douchuu  
Migoto ni mata (hai!)  
Seibai (ya!)  
Yobarete (hai!)  
Terewarai (ya!)  
Itsutsu no honki wo awasete  
WASSHOI! Ooooh, WASSHOI!

Ikken (ikken) rakuchaku (rakuchaku)  
Nihonbare (¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!)  
Shirokuji muchuu  
Mirai e hashiridasu  
Ichi kara (ichi kara) juu hecho (juu hecho)  
Shinken da (Ya! Ya! Ya!)  
Yuuki midaresaki, Shinkenger

 _ **Bueno eso es el Capitulo 2 por hoy rayos es mas largo mmm no importa espero que les guste este fic nos vemos hasta el capitulo siguiente**_


	4. Un Encuentro Rosado La Nueva Gosei Pink

**Antes de empezar dire que vamos muy bien con las vistas y gracias por el apoyo ahora sobre otros personajes que podian aparecer de super sentai mas los transportes o bases que usan ya pense en algunos estos son.**

 **El Gokaigalleon= De Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger servira como medio te transporte en el espacio y tierra servira para trasporte de los Gokaigers**

 **El Tren Express Ressha=De Ressha Sentai ToQger servira como un segundo transporte como medida de la imaginacion de los nuevos guerreros ToQgers.**

 **Space Ship Orion=De Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger tercer transporte gracias a el comandante shou ronpo por elegir a los predecesores del equipo Kyuranger que son 12 en total**

 **DekaBase:De Tokuso Sentai Dekaranger La Dekabase estuvo abandonada despues de la retirada de Boss Doggie Cruger servira como nueva base para los sentai guerrero dispone de varias habitaciones de descanso**

 **Ahora Vamos con las apariciones permanentes de los Sentais:**

 **Eri:** Ella es una persona muy optimista, siempre positiva sobre la vida. Ella es la figura materna del grupo. La personalidad de Eri se asemeja a la de una chica alegre y burbujeante, ya que siempre está pensando positivamente y nunca se da por vencida ayudara como apoyo desde el la Dekabase

 **Moune** :Ella es una perfeccionista y tiene una naturaleza muy estricta, lo que hace que Eri la ponga de los nervios Aparecera en los capitulos posteriores. A pesar de esto, ella puede ser amorosa (aunque rara vez lo es), y siempre se apega al plan de batalla.

 **Tokashiki Haru** :Haru Tokashiki era una estudiante de transferencia que se mudó a Subarugaham también hizo un superhéroe de su imaginación Ryo Knight, , que estaba basado en su hermano, Ryo Tokashiki, ya que siempre lo admiraba servira como uno de los expertos en computadora para ayudar a los nuevos ToQgers.

 **El Conductor de ToQ espreso** :Aqui aun sigue siendo joven gracias a la ayuda por los antiguos ToQgers por rejuvenecerlo el se encargara de llevar a los nuevos ToQgers a su destino aun esta amcompañado por Ticket su titere que es un mono y de Wagon una asistente robot que ella se encarga de darle el almuerzo,cena y desayuno además de encargarse del mantenimiento diario.

 **Shou Ronpo** :el comandante de la rebelión y lider de los Kyūranger. es un alienígena con forma de dragón de la que ha recorrido los confines de universo luchando contra Jark Matter, buscando los diversos tipos de Kyūtama que existen y reclutando miembros para formar a los Kyūranger. Su color es el violeta se dice que se oculta en el mundo shinobi mas de 10 años sin embejecer volvera a comandar como lider de los kyurangers una vez mas.

 **Raptor 283:** es una de propósito del tipo 283 construida por la Constelacion de Aquila en la inicialmente para servir como secretaria y lugarteniente de la rebelión. sin embargo su deseo de lucha la llevó a ser escogida como una de los Kyūranger. Cuando se transforma posee un par de alas que le permiten volar actualmente es la unica kyuranger original a parte de su amigo Garu.

 **Garu** : es un hombre-lobo alienígena y último habitante conocido de la Constelacion Lupus , Jark Matter asesinó a toda su raza dejándolo devastado y sin voluntad alguna de pelear hasta que encontró a los Kyūranger aparecera luego con su Hijo Recien nacido Fenrir para su legado como Ookami Blue(Si piensan como garu tuvo un hijo es por el cameo en un trailer de Kyuranger vs Space Squad).

 **Ikari Gai** :Comparado con los otros Gokaigers, poco se sabe acerca de su vida antes de unirse al Sentai Súper. Sin embargo, él reveló que debido a sus padres, tuvo que mudarse mucho cuando era niño. Combinado con su personalidad extrovertida y actitud positiva, esto le permitió hacer muchos amigos en muchas ciudades Actualmente Gai esta oculto en el Gokaigalleon aun se ve joven (Si piensan porque todos aun son jovenes pues al estar en el mundo shinobi el tiempo corre lento 10 años serian com meses)el ayudara lo posible a los nuevos Gokaigers junto con su compañero plumoso Navy.

 **Maestro Xa Fu** : es un gran maestro del estilo Geki Jū Felis-Ken es el mentor de los Gekiranger y líder de los Kensei, dominador de los tres aspectos del Qi y capaz de canalizar Geki. Xia Fu tiene la apariencia de un envejecido gato caracal antropomórfico, y normalmente tiene los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos solo cuando se pone serio o cuando siente el Qi de los Akugata. Le encanta que le rasquen el cuello, y Jan suele llamarle Neko actualmente el planea abrir un dojo especialisado en el arte del Juyuuken para las siguientes generaciones shinobis.

 **Bueno eso son los unicos personajes sentai que apareceran basta de rodeos empezemos este capitulo.**

 **(Juega Tema de Itroduccion Kaizokuki Wo Agero de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**

 **Un Grupo de Shinobis ninja** __ **fueron elegidos** __ **Por los Equipos de Sentai para defender el mundo de las posibles amenazas ellos protegeran tanto al mundo shinobi como otros universos paralelos o de otra dimension ellos son.**

 **Todos! -** Dijo Naruto

 **Super Sentai! -** Dijeron Todos

 _ **(Juega el Tema Opening Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)**_

 **Haruka ōzora e jiyū ni habataku**

 **(Naruto miro la Puesta del sol En la azotea del monumento hokage con sus nuevos amigos)**

 **Kibō mitsumeteru shōnen no hitomi**

 **(Arashi Termina de leer un pergamino se su familia)**

 **Īguru, Shāku, Raion, Erefanto, Taigā, Honnō kakusei!**

 **(Anuncian a Zyuoh Eagle Zyuoh,Shark,Zyuoh Lion,Zyuoh Elephant,Zyuoh Tiger & Zyuoh The World, Naruto Junto con Arashi y los demas quedan parados mientras sacan sus zyuoh change y Linterna Cambiadora para luego transformarse).**

 **Saikyō no ōjā Jūōjā yasei no Pawā de**

 **(Los Moebas que encontro orochimaru salen para atacar a la aldea)**

 **Chikyū no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **(Minato & Kushina Miran la foto de sus hijos recien nacidos mientras a ellos le cae una lagrimas)**

 **Zettai teki shōsha Jūōjā taiyō yori mo moeru**

 **(Naruto Usa Su Eagersizer para alargarlo como cadenas para cortar a los Moebas)**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Jūōjā!**

 **(Mientras Todos Terminan con su pose)**

Un Dia A Pasado desde que naruto derroto a mizuki todo marcho mejor por naruto y los demas pero no se esperaban lo que diria su sensei acontinuacion actualmente nos encontramos en la academia ya que era el dia en que los chicos de la academia se graduarian.

Oye Idiota que crees que haces aqui los tramposos no pasan los examenes -Dijo un chico pelicastaño con 2 lineas rojas en su rostro este era kiba inuzuka se cree el alfa pero mas adelante esa actitud cambiara

Si quieres juzgarme preguntale a Iruka sensei -Dijo Naruto

Bien chicos bueno los Felicito por aver pasado -Dijo Iruka

Voy Anunciar a los Equipos con sus nombres y sus respectivos jounin -El Hablo mientras miraba el papel -Equipo 7 Sera Namikaze Menma,Namikaze Naruko,Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura su Jounin Sera Hatake Kakashi -El Hablo mientras que una pelirosada chillaba

Equipo 8 Sera Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino & Takeru Hatake su sensei sera Kurenai Yuhi(Nota:Takeru es un OC creado por mi sera el Hijo de Hatake Kakashi & Rin Nohara Aqui rin no habia sacrificado su vida ya que el sanbi nunca fue sellado en ella).

Equipo 9 aun esta en circulacion Equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara & Chouji Akimichi su sensei Sera Asuma Sarutobi-El Hablo mientras que ino hizo un puchero por estar entre el gordo y el peresozo.

Equipo 11 Son Naruto Kazakiri,Hinata Hyuuga,Namikaze Arashi,Uchiha Natsumi & Mito Namikaze como ustedes son mas les asignare 2 Jounin Uchiha Mikoto & Namikaze Kushina -Termino Iruka naruto temia lo peor estar con su familia pero el no odia a mito ni tiene rencor que ella y naruko lo molestaran.

 **En Otro Lado practicamente en la nueva aldea llamada Otokagure**

Un de Cabello largo y piel palida con ojos amarillos Apadados con pupila rasgada lleva ropa oscura con marron claro este es orochimaru uno de los legendarios Sanin el a sido catalogado como ninja renegado o por traicion a Konoha el estaba mirando los ninjas que habia capturado pero una puerta se abrio revelando a un chico peliplata como kakashi llevaba ropa shinobi morada tambien usaba anteojos su nombre es Kabuto Yakushi es su asistente prsonal lo encontro abandonado en un lago y desde ahora lo sirve.

Orochimaru-sama creo que esto le encantara -Dijo Kabuto Acomodando sus anteojos

Dime Kabuto que noticias traes -Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa luego kabuto encontro desde la puerte aparecen 4 figuras la primera era como una mujer con armadura negra y Verde una de los generales de Deathgaliens su nombres naria y era una de los enemigos de Zyuohgers.

La Segunda figura era un hombre pelinegro llevaba una armadura con pieles de leon tenia una actitud amenazante este era Rio uno de los enemigos principales de los Gekirangers.

La Tercera figura Era un Humanoide con Alas de Angel con una armadura entre negro azul y dorado este es Brajira del el Messiah Enemigo de los Goseigers.

La Ultima figura era un hombre robot con traje de conductor de trenes su traje era negro con detalles dorados plata y rojo este era el General Schwarz enemigo numero 1 de los ToQgers.

Interesante Buen Trabajo Kabuto,Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada soy Orochimaru el Sanin de las serpientes -Se Presento a sus invitados

Muy bonito el lugar no lo crees naria -Dijo el Humanoide conductor

Tu has dicho Shwarz ahora que volvemos a la accion podemos conquistar este planeta-Dijo La Mujer con armadura conocida como Naria

Kabuto me estuvo hablando de su encuentro de esos tales sentais-Dijo Interesado Orochimaru

Asi es amigo fuimos derrotados por cada sentai en el paso de la historia -Dijo el General Schwarz por la completa humilacion por los ToQgers.

Es verdad subestime a los Angeles Goseigers por una derrota amarga -Dijo El Hombre acorazado conocido ahora como Brajira

Habra que reunir a mas enemigos esta vez debemos actuar antes que los sentais nos arruinen todo -Dijo Rio odiaba mucho el entusiasmo de Geki red lo enfermaba y aun tenia que buscar a su amada Mele

De hecho puede comenzar su conquista en una Aldea serca de aqui -Dijo Orochimaru

Encerio? Como se llama? Ire enseguida para desatar el caos ahi con uno de mis monstruos el problema es que no se como regresarlos a la vida -Dijo Brajira

No te preocupes Kabuto tuvo estos años buscando su ADN ahora necesitamos un Sujeto de pruevas -Dijo Orochimaru con kukuku y en eso una puerta se abre revelando a un joven aldeano de unos 28 años que tenia miedo kabuto le inyecta el adn y el hombre empieza a agonizar de dolor y su cuerpo sufre mutaciones y se transforma en un alien con armadura de oro como una especie de ave

Estoy Vivo! -Dijo El Alien

Mizogu el Glump te ordeno dirigirte a esta aldea de la hoja y que causes destruccion -Dijo Brajira

Si mi señor como usted ordene -Mientras Salia de Cuarto

 **De Vuelta En Konoha**

Naruto & Compañia estaban en ichirakus ya que pensaron que iban a terminar en el equipo 7 pero por lo menos iruka lo salvo pero aun tenian que lidiar con la madre de naruto

Te lo Juro estuvimos tan serca -Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su tazon de ramen

No Te Preocupes Naruto lo importante es que estes con la gente que si te quiere -Dijo Amu animandolo

Amu tiene razon naruto deberias confiar mas en tu corazon, Quiero mas ramen -Dijo Leo mientras terminaba su doceavo platillo de ramen de cerdo

Leo Quieres dejar de pedir haras gastar nuestros ahorros -Dijo Enojada Sela

Es que esta rico esto naruto tiene buen gusto por el ramen -Dijo Leo

Tranquila Sela La Casa Invita-Dijo Ayame

Es verdad ya que naruto regreso tenemos aun mas energia como antes -Dijo Teuchi naruto comia tranquilo cuando vio pasar a Hinata estaba deprimida

Esa no es hinata naruto -Dijo Amu

Si pero la veo muy triste que le abra pasado -Dijo Naruto

Porque no la seguimos quisas nos cuente lo que sucedio -Dijo Tusk

Derecho! -Dijeron los demas mientras se paravan y agradecian por la comida para luego salir de la tienda.

Hinata caminaba boca abajo le daba gusto en aver quedado con naruto pero la discucion que tuvo con su padre no le fue muy bien que digamos su padre era serio con sus entrenamientos cuando hinata tenia 5 años siempre ayudaba a su hermana mas menor en sus entrenamiento pero desde los 6 años su padre la estava viendo como una debil por preocuparse por su hermana menor Hanabi sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una chica no tan mayor ella llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco rosado claro y oscuro a lado en su brazo llevaba una especie de pajaro rosado al igual que atras y lsu cabello era castaño con una coleta hacia atras.

Oye estas bien-Dijo la recien llegada

Si solo que tuve problemas familiares -Dijo Hinata deprimida

Ya veo sabes siempre tenia discusiones con mi hermana Moune ella siempre me veia como madre protectora a lo mejor tu padre lo ve como eso quisas solo quiere protegerte -Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Talvez tenga razon gracias,Mi nombres hinata Hyuuga -Dijo Presentandose a la chica

Un Gusto Hinata Soy Eri espero llevarnos bien -Dijo La Chica como Eri luego de eso naruto llegaron donde estava hinata

Eriii? -Gritaron los Zyuohgers

Hola chicos tanto tiempo sin verlos -Dijo una Sonriente Eri

Ha pasado mucho desde nuestra batalla legendaria -Dijo Leo eri solo asiente y mira a naruto para que se aserque a el.

Tu debes ser naruto yamato me hablo de ti siento por lo de tu familia -Dijo Eri algo triste

No Descuida suele pasar eso ya quedo en el pasado -Dijo Naruto

Y que te trae por aqui Eri se supone que deberias estar con Alata y los demas -Dijo Leo

Pues oi sobre las aldeas elementales quise venir a ver como son fuera de japon y creo que los demas estan aqui pero ocultos para vivir una vida tranquila -Dijo Eri

Espera Dijiste otros hay mas Sentais aqui?-Dijo Sela Exaltada

Bueno algunos los llevare -Dijo Eri mientras caminaba a la direccion del Bosque mientras caminaban un largo rato hinata no le quitaba la mirada encima hacia naruto luego de 20 minutos de caminata se asombraron lo que vieron era un edificio blanco y azul con un perro en la cabeza y arriba se ve las iniciales SPD.

la Deka Base como llego aqui -Dijo Tusk

Bien entremos alguien los quiere ver -Dijo Eri

Espera alguien -Dijo Naruto entrando

Hola Bienvenidos,Zyuohgers a la Dekabase -Dijo Un hombre misterioso en una sombra

Nos conoces -Dijo Naruto

El hombre se revelo y naruto pudo ver que era-Iruka Sensei pero como

Bien Naruto te dire hace dias encontre esta base de operaciones no sabia que tenian monton de tecnologia abansada luego me encontre con Eri ella me hablo mucho sobre tu viaje fuera de la aldea y tu titulo nuevo como zyuoh Eagle te vi como repeliste un ataque de menma ya que nadie puede tener una vista retenida solo los hyuuga pueden ver los movimientos de los demas

Alguien mas sabe sobre esto-Dijo Leo

De hecho nosotros -Dijo una voz todos voltearon para ver al hokage a koharu y homaru

Jiijii -Dijo Naruto

Asi es naruto Eri nos conto todo y creo estar deacuerdo sobre tu decicion -Dijo Hiruzen la Alarma sono en toda la Dekabase todos fueron a la sala de reuniones para que iruka tecleara lo que sucede eri miro a la pantalla para revelar a uno de sus enemigos.

Mizogu pero como si yo y mis compañeros lo derrotamos -Dijo Eri asombrada

No lo se Chicos pero esa cosa se dirije aqui vallan y detenganlo -Dijo Iruka

Bien Hinata quedate aqui es muy peligroso -Dijo Naruto mientras el y lo demas salen de la habitacion

 **En la Entrada de la Aldea**

Todos los Aldeanos corrian de terror por un mounstro mizogu creaba orbes que atrapan a cada aldeano tanto como shinobis jounin & ANBUS trataban de derrotarlos con sus jutsus pero los repelia.

Esta cosa no se inmuto nos estamos quedando sin chakra -Dijo Kakashi

Tienes razon debemos retirarnos -Dijo Asuma pero un orbe lo atrapo otro se dirigia a kakashi pero un latigo lo empujo lejos kakashi miro a 5 figuras en expandex

Quienes son? -Dijo Mizogu irritado

 **¡Monarca de los Cielos Abiertos! ¡Zyuoh Eagle!** -Grito Naruto con su postura

 **¡Monarca de los Oceanos! ¡Zyuoh Shark!** -Grito Sela

 **¡Monarca de la Savannah! ¡Zyuoh Lion!** -Grito Leo

 **¡Monarca de la Selva! ¡Zyuoh Erephanto!** -Grito Tusk

 **¡Monarca de las montañas nevadas! ¡Zyuoh Tiger!** -Grito Amu

 **Doubutsu Sentai!** -Grito Naruto mientras lo demas acompañaban su postura final - **Jyuohgeeer!**

Zyuoh Eagle va donde estaba tirado kakashi(Cabe decir que naruto al estar transformado en zyuoh eagle se distorciona su voz)-Esta bien? descuide vaya a un lugar seguro nosotros nos encargaremos -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle Kakashi asintio mientras el y asuma se alejaban mizogu sacaba una moneda para luego hacer aparecer a 119 moebas.

Bien terminemos con esto -Dijo naruto mientras sacaba su eagriser mientras sacaba su latigo cortando a un numero de moebas leo,tusk,sela & amu liberaron su instinto salvaje para luchar con el resto de los moebas

Eso es imposible que hacen los moebas con el se supone que derrotamos a todos con los deathgaliens -Dijo Zyuoh Lion

No lo se pero lo vamos a derrotar,Rindete ahora Mizogu tus amigos fueron derrotados -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Ya veremos tomen esto-Dijo Mizogu tirando orbes que naruto y los demas esquivan mientras naruto empuñava su espada **Zyuoh Splash! -** Dijeron todos lanzando una luz que se convirtio en patas y garras pero mizogu absorvio el ataque

Imposible como hizo eso -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle sorprendido

Esto se acaba aqui y ahora -Dijo Mizogu enviando proyectiles de los orbes haciendo que los zyuohgers gritaran de dolor

 **En La Base Dekaranger**

Todos miraban como los zyuohgers eran golpeados por el enemigos eri miro a su lado para ver que hinata no estaba ella entro en panico.

Hinata no esta -Dijo Eri

Mira en la pantalla -Dijo Hiruzen los 3 miraron para ver a hinata en la zona en la batalla Eri salio corriendo del lugar

 **De Vuelta Con los Zyuohgers**

Ellos estaban en el piso con dolor mizogu estaba a punto de aniquilarlos cuando hinata se cruzo entre los zyuohgers y el monstruo.

Que Haces aqui vete -Dijo Zyuoh lion

No esta vez no huire debo proteger a esta aldea incluso proteger a naruto-kun -Dijo Hinata para asombro de zyuoh eagle que descubriera su identidad

Hinata lo que mas quieras huye! -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Bien si tu lo quieres pues muereeeee! -Dijo Mizogu Disparando los Proyectiles cuando una luz cubrio a hinata y la salvo

Eeeeh Imposible -Dijo Mizogu

Hinataaaa! -Grito Eri mientras que todos volteavan a ver a eri asercarse a hinata-Eso es asombroso creo que necesitaras esto -Dijo mientras saca de su cintura un cinturon con un comunicador grande de la cara de un robot

Que es esto Eri? -Dijo Hinata mirando el Articulo

Es un Tensoder te servira para leer cartas -Dijo ErI(Nota El Tensoder es igual al Gosei morpher de los power rangers megaforce)

Mientras se pone adelante de los zyuohgers Zyuoh Eagle miro con asombro -Ese es?

El Tensoder de Eri -Dijo Impresionado Zyuoh Elephant y hinata se pone adelante de los zyuohgers seria.

Es Hora de Actuar -Dijo Hinata seria

 _ **(Juega Tema Hoshi wo Mamoru Ha Tenshinno Shimei! de Tenso Sentai Goseiger)**_

 **Change Card! -** Grito Hinata mientras Abria el Tensouder e insertaba la carta- **Gotcha!** -emitio el tensouder

 **Tensou!** -Grito hinata mientras giraba sus brazos y lo cerraba

 **Change Goseiger**! -Emitio en Tensouder para luego brilla y aldrededor de hinata se veia unas alas de angeles y terminar brillando ella al disiparse la luz no estaba ella sino una figura en traje blanco con rosa en el pecho tenia el simbolo gosei phonenix su cabeza tenia un diseño de un fenix del lado de su casco.

 _ **(Juega Tema Tensou Sentai Goseiger Instrumental)**_

 **Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink!** -Anuncio Hinata con una postura de angel

Hinata -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Naruto Kun estas bien -Dijo Hinata/Gosei Pink

Bastante mejor derrotemos a este tipo -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Derecha -Dijeron los otros & Gosei Pink mientras sacaba su Skick Shot naruto esquivo los orbes mientras hinata **Pink Truck! -** Grito hinata mientras extendia su arma y dar tremendos golpes a Mizogu dejandolo debil

Naruto kun Ahora -Dijo Gosei Pink mientras naruto y sus amigos combinaban sus armas

 **Zyuoh Splash!** -Gritaron Todos mientras el mismo rayo con forma de animales atrabesaran al monstruo haciendolo explotar

 **En La Base de Orochimaru**

Maldicion que acaso los malditos sentais no nos dejan tranquilo -Hablo Brajira molesto

Calmate Brajira esto apenas esta comenzando kabuto encontraste mas aliados -Dijo Orochimaru

Si Orochimaru-sama ellos vienen en camino -Dijo Kabuto

Bien estaremos listos para la proximo Super sentais pronto caeran entre mis manos -Dijo Orochimaru

 **De Vuelta En Konoha**

Woow Hinata estuviste genial -Dijo Naruto

Gracias naruto kun -Dijo Hinata

Sera mejor que empezemos a buscar el resto de los miembros goseigers ella no podra luchar sola -Dijo Eri

Tiene Razon chicos estaremos pendientes quienes seran los otros sentais o miembros restantes -Dijo Iruka

Pero Iruka Sensei y la Academia -Dijo Naruto

Calma naruto pedi a Hana que me suplantara -Dijo Iruka

Esta bien bueno debemos irnos debemos estar preparados para las misiones-Dijo Naruto mientras se retiraban de la deka base

Les espera mucho a ellos no lo cree iruka -Dijo Hiruzen

Lo mismo digo Hokage-sama -Dijo Iruka

lo Haran bien creemos en ellos -Dijo Eri

Naruto y los demas tuvieron un encuentro con Eri la Gosei Pink que otros miembros sentai les espera encontrarse descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.

 **Continuara...**

Sela:Hola soy sela empezamos con el pie izquierdo atrapar al gato de la señora feudal ya estoy exausta,una mision de escoltaje ayudar al equipo 7 esto sera interesante que ino estas con el equipo 7,eeeh kotoha que haras con el Shodophone.

Kotoha:Ella debe aprender a defenderse la entrenare estos dias para nuestro legado y escuche que uno de nuestros enemigos regreso descubran esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo de El legado Super Sentai : **MISION A NAMI TODO COMBINA CON AMARILLO!**

 _ **(Juega Tema Cierre shirokujimuchū shinkenger de Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)**_

WASSHOI!

Hito no tame ni tsuyoku, tatakau kimochi (Shinken!)  
Furikaeri wa shinai gamushara douchuu  
Migoto ni mata (hai!)  
Seibai (ya!)  
Yobarete (hai!)  
Terewarai (ya!)  
Itsutsu no honki wo awasete  
WASSHOI! Ooooh, WASSHOI!

Ikken (ikken) rakuchaku (rakuchaku)  
Nihonbare (Ya! Ya! Ya!)  
Shirokuji muchuu  
Mirai e hashiridasu  
Ichi kara (ichi kara) juu made (juu made)  
Shinken da (Ya! Ya! Ya!)  
Yuuki midaresaki, Shinkenger

 **Bueno Antes de Irme tengo a los posibles candidatos Super Sentai para los siguientes capitulos.**

 **Naruko=Abare Yellow**

 **Mito=ToQ Gogou**

 **Shino= Kyoryu Navy**

 **Sakura=Bouken Pink**

 **Bueno eso sera Todo Hasta el momento nos Vemos.**


	5. Mision A Nami Todo Combina con Amarillo

**Antes de empezar ya tienes la lista de algunos miembros como ya dijiste en el antrior capitulo pero decidi incluir mas hasta el momento.**

 **Namikaze Menma = Shishi Red**

 **Akimichi Chouji = Verde Go-on**

 **Naruko Uzumaki = Amarillo Abare**

 **Mito Uzumaki = ToQ 5**

 **Aburame Shino = Kyoryu Marina**

 **Hayate = Dai rojo**

 **Fenrir = Ookami Blue**

 **Yugao = Dai Pink**

 **Bueno eso soy los posibles nuevos guerreros Sentai continúa con este fic sorprendente los derechos de naruto y súper sentados no me pertenece leyendas tanto a masashi kichimoto y a Tokusatsu.**

 **(Juega Tema de Itroduccion Kaizokuki Wo Agero de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**

 **Un Grupo de Shinobis ha sido** **elegido por** **los** **equipos** **de Sentai para defender el mundo de las posibles personas contra ellos al igual que otros niños universos paralelos o de otra dimensión.**

 **Todos! -** Dijo Naruto

 **¡Super Sentai! -** Dijeron Todos

 _ **(Juega el Tema Inauguración Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)**_

 **Haruka ōzora e jiyū ni habataku**

 **(Naruto miro la puesta del sol en la azotea del monumento hokage con sus nuevos amigos)**

 **Kibō mitsumeteru shōnen no hitomi**

 **(Arashi termina de leer un pergamino se su familia)**

 **Īguru, Shāku, Raion, Erefanto, Taigā, Honnō kakusei!**

 **(Anuncian Zyuoh Eagle Zyuoh, Tiburón, Zyuoh Lion, Zyuoh Elephant, Zyuoh Tiger y Zyuoh The World, Naruto Junto con Arashi y los demás quedan parados mientras Sacan sus zyuoh cambia y Linterna Cambiadora para luego transformarse).**

 **Saikyō no ōjā Jūōjā yasei no Pawā de**

 **(Los Moebas que encontro orochimaru salen para atacar a la aldea)**

 **Chikyū no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **(Minato y Kushina Miran la foto de sus hijos recien nacidos mientras que ellos caen una lágrimas)**

 **Zettai teki shōsha Jūōjā taiyō yori mo moeru**

 **(Naruto Usa Su Eagersizer para alargarlo como cadenas para cortar a los Moebas)**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Jūōjā!**

 **(Mientras Todos Terminan con su pose)**

Naruto y Sus compañeros luego de la reunión con su dirección al campo de entrenamiento número 11 para su examen definitivo todos quedaron pensativos sobre lo último que dijo Eri sobre las apariciones de otros sentais cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento se encontraron con mito kushina mikoto arashi natsumi y hinata ellos solo saludaron los 5 se rigen menos kushina ella solo pudo suspirar en derrota para que mikoto pusiera la mano en su hombro.

Bien ya que todos ustedes están aquí les dire en que consiste el examen-Dijo Kushina

Cada uno de los problemas que tiene y los atacarnos que pueden dejar de funcionar como 2 debilitados se ha aprobado como el equipo definitivo para esta aldea -Dijo Mikoto mientras mirava a su mejor amiga mientras asentia.

Bien Que comienze el examen-Dijo Mikoto mientras se ocultaba con kushina naruto llamaba un todo su grupo para un plan.

Bien chicos escuchen tengo un plan, quiero que mito natsumi y hinata sean la distracción yo y arashi atacaremos desprevenidos hinta activo el byakugan para encontrar un sensei mientras que natsumi activo el sharingan de 1 aspa mito solo saco kunais cuando hinata las encontro mito lanzo varios shurikens y kunais para ser repelidos por cadenas de chakra.

Bien hecho chicas pero no lo dejaremos tan fácil esto -Dijo Mikoto mientras que las mujeres se ponían en postura de ataque

Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego! -Dijo Natsumi mientras que su boca salía una bocanada de llamas mikoto y kushina lo esquivaron pero las cadenas salieron y las atraparon kushina miro con orgullo y su hija que logro dominar las cadenas a su edad temprana

Tecnica 8 Trigramas 64 plalmas-Dijo Hinata mientras que se asercaba con el byakugan pero con una mala suerte quedo cuando kushina y mikoto se liveraron de las cadenas le lanzo una patada en el estomago dejandola en el piso.

Que Vamos Hacer ahora -Dijo Mito

Descuida ya viene lo bueno -Dijo Natsumi mientras mira a los árboles que narran que asintio mientras que baja con arashi

Listo Hermanito-Dijo Naruto a su hermano menor

Como nunca Aniki -Dijo Arashi mientras que naruto hacia pose de manos - **Jutsu Elemento Agua!¡Gran Ballena de agua!** -Dijo Naruto(Nota:este jutsu me base en las habilidades de zyuoh whale)con ese gran ataque de agua mikoto y kushina no tuvieron tiempo de salir y fueron empujadas hacia los arboles luego Arashi se encargo de kushina mientras naruto usara uno movimiento que mikoto no los puede copiar con su sharingan.

Imposible no puedo ver sus movimientos -Penso Mikoto con el sharingan aun activado naruto con una fuerza sobre humana la golpeo mientras que ella se inscrusto en una roca(Nota:Naruro igual tiene la fuerza de zyuoh gorilla durante su entrenamiento)

Increible viste tu hermano mito -Dijo Natsumi de la emocion

Estuvo sorprendente -Dijo Mito con los ojos abiertos

Mikoto estas bien -Dijo Kushina

Si estoy bien es estuvieron genial trabajando en equipo todos ustedes pasan -Dijo Mikoto

Ahora todos ustedes tomense un descanso se lo merecen -Dijo Kushina para que ella y mikoto dieran el reporte a hiruzen naruto se fue a tomar una siesta mientras que mito hinata natsumi y arashi fueron a ichiraku a comer.

Naruto llego al complejo uzumaki para saludar a sus amigos Leo estaba durmiendo en el sofa amu y tusk salieron a pasear por la aldea,sela estaba en el jardin plantando algunas semillas naruto solo se dirigio a su habitacion para dormir un poco

 **En La Base de Orochimaru**

Dime Orochimaru cuando sera nuestro proximo ataque -Dijo Brajira

Paciencia mi joven camarada -Dijo Orochimaru mientras que una puerta se abrio revelando a Kabuto que venia acompañado de otros mountros y enemigos de los sentais.

El Primero era un humanoide de traje blanco era temido por destruir universos enteros este es zangyack enemigo de los gokaigers.

El Otro sujeto eran como robot era bajito parecido a un duente tenia vestimenta verde este era Luckyuro uno de los enemigo de los kyoryugers.

El Ultimo era un Robot con Ambos cañones en sus hombros este jumotsu uno de los enemigos de los kyurangers.

Bienvenidos A mi Humilde morada -Dijo Orochimaru

Me alegra verte naria -Dijo Zangyack

Lo mismo digo Zangyack pero debemos tener con cuidado

Tiene razon Luckyu! la ultima vez nos derrotaron a todos nosotros como sacos de boxeo -Dijo Luckyuro

Descuida les dare algo que fortalezera su fuerza Kabuto -Dijo Orochimaru mientras kabuto sacaba una geringa con una sustancia esta sustancia eran las habilidades ninja de cada aldea de este continete se las inyecto a todos y quedaron asombrados por el poder que corria por su cuerpo

Me siento mas fuerte que antes -Dijo Jumotsu

Yo Igual siento que mi fuerza animal aumento 10 veces mas -Dijo Rio con una mirada indiferente

Cuando sera el proximo ataque Orochimaru san -Dijo Naria

En un Pueblo llamado Nami no Kuni pero descuiden aun no es el momento -Dijo Orochimaru

 **Varios Dias Despues...**

El Equipo 11 estuvieron haciendo misiones rango D como recuperar al gato de la señora feudal repartiendo leche por toda la aldea entre otras cosas que a ellos les aburria vemos ahora el equipo 11 en un callejon mientras que naruto se ocultaba mientras que los demas revisaban el permetro.

Aqui Aguila a Zorro sigiloso cambio -Dijo Naruto mientras que arashi se asercaba a su pocicion

Aqui Zorro sigiloso ya lo tenemos -Dijo Arashi mientras se preparba para atraparlo

Aqui princesa del byakugan esta todo listo -Dijo Hinata

Afirmativo Princesa del byakugan -Dijo Naruto cuando algo salio de el escondite y lo rasguño mientras tenia

Auuuh! si que duele Tora-Dijo Arashi mirando al gato

Crees que con esto nos daran misiones mejores -Dijo Mito

Aqui verlo -Dijo Natsumi

Todos se dirigieron a la torre hokage junto con sus jounin naruto entro para ver al Equipo 7 & al Equipo 10 con sus sensei naruto solamente saludo para darle el gato a la señora feudal mientras ella aplastaba al pobre gato.

Bien,Ya que estan aqui seran apoyo junto al equipo 10 para el equipo 7 deben Escoltar a un constructor a la Aldea de las Olas puedo contar con su apoyo -Dijo Hiruzen

Si Hokage sama -Dijeron todos en eso un hombre de 50 años llevaba una botella de sake en su mano este era Tazuna un civil de la aldea de las olas mientras miraba a los que seria su escolta el saludo a todos de mala gana mientras que menma hizo un puchero de como los llamo(Nota:Aqui Menma seria un poco igual al naruto del canon).

Todos se habian retirado a sus hogares para naruto fue a buscar sus cosas si no antes de decirles a sus amigos que cuidaran la mansion uzumaki y que esten al tanto de los enemigos mientras que ellos lo ivan a lllamar desde el Zyuoh change

Con Hinata ella estaba con Eri en su habitacion de su hogar mientras que se cambia su nuevo atuendo llevaba una camisa roja con un fenix grabado arriba de una chaqueta igual a la de Eri pero mas pequeño que al paso del tiempo su ropa creece con su cuerpo abajo llevaba una falda azul y cambio sus sandalias shinobis por tenis blancos con rosado.

Bien ya estas lista te ves bien hinata-Dijo Eri sonriendo

Tu crees Eri-san -Dijo Hinata apenada jugando con sus dedos

Hinata debes entender que siendo timida no te ayudara a conquistar el corazon de naruto-Dijo Eri

Lo se pero es...que...bueno yo -Hinata no pudo terminar ya que eri la abraso

Solo se valiente y dile lo que tu sientes -Dijo Eri luego de esas sabias palabras salieron de la residencia hyuuga dirijiendose a las puertas de la aldea ahi los esperaban su equipo el Equipo 7 10 y los padres de menma naruko mito arashi y naruto todos miraron con asombro el nuevo look que llevaba hinata.

Hinata te ves Genial -Dijo Naruto sin parar de mirarla mientras que hinata se sonrojo

Tengan cuidado Kushi-chan -Dijo Minato

Descuida estaremos bien -Dijo Kushina

Bien todos tomen camino sera un largo viaje -Dijo Mikoto

Menma solo miro de reojo a la feliz pareja -Este tonto se cree genial solo por tener actitud -Murmuro Menma

Ese tonto esta solo Alardeando -Penso Sasuke

Ese Baka solo opaca a mi sasuke kun -Penso Sakura

Hinata de donde conseguiste esa ropa te ves linda con ella -Hablo Natsumi

Bueno es un regalo de una amiga mia -Dijo Hinata

Vaya los chicos de ahora en dia les gusta su nuevo look no crees kakashi -Dijo Asuma con su cigarillo en la boca

Los chicos de ahora en dia -Eso solo pudo decir el ciclope

Todos se detuvieron cuando vieron un charco naruto al tener la vista de aguila pudo ver que el charco era una trampa rapidamente saco un Kuni mientras que unos tipos con hitaiate de la niebla aparecieron estos eran los hermanos demonios el agarro lo que parecia cademas y lo arrojo hacia kakashi mientras las cadenas lo estraguralan para que despues el ciclope muera estrangulado todos pensaron que habia muerto.

Naruto junto con su equipo se lanzaron contra los hermanos demonio naruto uso la tecnica Futon Remolino de Viento(Nota:Aca usare unas tecnicas que yo invente) con esa tecnica lanzaron a los hermanos por los aires,Mito uso una de sus cadenas para amarrarlos

Bien me diran para quien trabajan -Dijo Naruto

Y si no que nos mataras -Dijo Uno de los ninjas

no pero la naturaleza lo hara -Dijo Naruto

Esta bien te lo diremos trabajamos para un tirano llamado Gato el quiere matar al contructor de puentes -Dijo el Segundo Ninja

Kakashi sensei ya puede salir -Dijo Naruto mientras que de los arbustos aparece el ciclope intacto mientras que todos se asombraron

Pero pense que lo habian estrangulado -Dijo Sakura

Utilize un clon sakura creo que debemos seguir ya que tenemos informacion y digame tazuna por que nos mintio sobre esta mision-Dijo Kakashi mientras que tazuna suspiro en derrota y le conto sobre lo que trataba la mision(Aca le habia dicho tazuna lo mismo que el canon)

Todos tomaron su camino hasta la costa para tomar un bote y dirigirse a nami naruto pensaba en como decirles la verdad cuando arashi se aserco a el.

Piensas en Algo Aniki -Dijo Arashi

No solo pienso en algo que recorde -Dijo Naruto

La Pelea de Hinata con ese mountro -Dijo Arashi para que naruto abriera los ojos con incredulidad que el sepa la identidad de gosei pink

Como lo supiste -Dijo Naruto

Estuve viendo todo desde una distancia alejada ademas se que eres Zyuoh eagle la manera que te llamo gosei pink la unica persona que pense que hinata le diria serias tu asi tranquilo no dire nadie de tu secreto si es que estan preparados -Dijo Arashi

Gracias Arashi nii -Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa mientras menma miraba un molestia

Cuando llegaron al otro lado vieron lo que parecia un conejo blanco kakashi tenia un mal presentimiento y dijo a todos que se agacharan naruto y hinata se ocultaron para poder transformarse naruto saco su zyuoh cellphone change y hinata saco su Tensouder mientras sacaba una carta de gosei pink y naruto abria su cubo mientras tecleaba el numero uno para que la voz de zyuoh change emitiera-Iguru!

 **Wild Instinct, Awaken!** -Grito Naruto

 **Change Card!** -Grito Hinata mientras que el Tensouder Emitiera- **Gotcha!**

 **Tensou!** -Grito hinata mientras giraba su brazo y lo cerraba para que el tensouder terminara de emitir- **Change Goseiger!** mientras que naruto & hinata se convirtiera en Zyuoh Eagle & Gosei Pink

Y salian de los arbustos para impresion de Kushina,Mikoto el Equipo 7 & 10 menos arashi ya que vio quienes eran zabusa solo miro con curiosidad y hablo -Quienes son ustedes?

 **Monarca de los Cielos Abiertos!** **¡Zyuoh Eagle!** -Anuncio Naruto

 **Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink!** -Anuncio Hinata

No importa los acabare a ustedes igual -Dijo Sabuza mientras usaba sus jutsu de Agua gran prision de agua para que Gosei Pink & Zyuoh Eagle la esquivara naruto saco su Eagriser para empezar una batalla de Kenjutsu Ino solo pudo mirar de impresion cuando una voz la llamo

Ino se empezo alejar de sus compañeros para ver donde provenia la voz hasta que llego a un claro en el bosque ahi se encontraba una chica de 20 Años practicando lo que parecia una espada de madera ella llevaba lo que parecia yukata como lo usan los samurai su pelo era negro ondulado ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y se aserco.

Hola Ino un gusto conocerte al fin -Dijo La Chica

Espera te conosco como sabes mi nombre -Dijo Ino algo asombrada

Durante dias te e visto entrenar duro y dejar tu ambicion al ese chico sasuke -Dijo La Chica claro estos dias que estuvo mirando ino desde que decidio dedicarse a entrenar en vez de seguir a sasuke como una fangirl como sakura la hizo entender que un chico guapo no tomaria la atencion de una chica como ella

Y que quieres decir con eso -Dijo Ino

Fuiste elejida para proceder mis poderes de Shinken Yellow -Dijo La Chica

Shinken samurai?-Dijo Ino confundida la chica solo asintio y saco de su bolsillo un telefono y vio una endidura que seria donde le daba la forma a un pincel-Este Shodophone te servira para protegerte de los enemigos que vendran en el futuro-Dijo la chica ino miro detenidamente el telefono en su mano ella iva a decir algo pero la chica ya se habia ido

 **Regreso al Campo de Batalla**

Zyuoh Eagle y Gosei Pink estaban en problemas los habian atrapado en la prision de agua mientras que zabusa se asercaba hacia sakura y al constructor el habia derrotado a los uchihas sin ni una pisca de cansancio los hermanos namikaze quedaron inconcientes menos arashi que aun seguia de pie cuando zabusa iva dar su golpe final un ataque desconocido salio de los arbustos haciendo que zabusa retrocediera naruto y hinata miraron a la direccion al igual que el equipo 10 con asombro vieron a ino con una yukata parecida a que los samurais llevan su pelo estaba suelto.

Inooo! -Gritaron Chouji Shikamaru & Asuma

Sensei chicos alejense me ocupare de esto -Dijo Ino mientras sacaba un telefono raro que nadie conocia pero Gosei pink & Zyuoh Eagle se asombraron y sabian que era -Un Shodophone! -Gritaron los 2

 **Shodophone! ¡Ippitsu Sojo!** -Grito Ino mientras cambiava el telefono a un pincel y con eso dibujo un simbolo amarillo de tierra cuando termino de dibujar el simbolo se desvanecio en ella en una luz cuando se disipo ya no estaba ino sino una figura como samurai en expandex negros y amarillo

 **Shinken Yellow!¡Yamanaka Ino!** -Anuncio Ino mientras desenfundaba su espada y sacaba un disco de su cinturon mientras se lo ponia a su espada en eso la espada tuvo mas potencia y se lanzo a Sazusa

 _ **(Juega Tema de Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Instrumental)**_

Shinken Yellow se lanso contra el espadachin todos quedaron con asombro de la kunoichi rubia como luchaba incluso los uchiha mientras se despertaban zyuoh eagle y gosei pink estuvieron mas que asombrados por shinken yellow fuera tan buena luego de un par de minutos zabusa estaba muy agotado Shinken yellow iva a ejecutar su ataque final cuando unas senbons atacaron a zabusa mientras que lo deja inconciente un ninja con mascara aparecio.

Gracias por cuidarlo me encargare de el -Dijo El ninja mientras abandonaba el area con un zabuza inconciente mientras que la prision de agua se desaparecia liberando a zyuoh eagle y a gosei pink luego miraron a Shinken yellow y les dio la bienvenida mientras ella asintia y ambos se destransformaron para impresion de todos menos los namikaze ya que ellos aun estaban inconciente

Que diablos era eso -Dijo Asuma

Sera mejor que nos den explicaciones -Dijo Mikoto

Se los diremos cuando lleguemos a la casa de tazuna -Dijo Naruto mientras toma a naruko en sus brazos kakashi llevava a menma en la espalda mientras que mikoto junto a tazuna llevaban a kushina y todos tomaron su curso hacia Nami que nos esperan a nuestros heroes descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.

 **Continuara...**

Arashi:Les habla arashi,woooow asi que naruto nii es super sentai super,quien eres tu y como me conocen zyuoh the world,esta bien asumire la responsabilidad descubran esto en El Proximo Capitulo de El Legado Super Sentai **:AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS!¡ZYUOH THE WORLD YA ESTA AQUI! ¡Wild Instinct,Awaken!**

 _ **(Juega Tema de Cierre Shirokuji Muchuu Shinkenger de Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)**_

WASSHOI!

Hito no tame ni tsuyoku, tatakau kimochi (Shinken!)  
Furikaeri wa shinai gamushara douchuu  
Migoto ni mata (hai!)  
Seibai (ya!)  
Yobarete (hai!)  
Terewarai (ya!)  
Itsutsu no honki wo awasete  
WASSHOI! Ooooh, WASSHOI!

Ikken (ikken) rakuchaku (rakuchaku)  
Nihonbare (Ya! Ya! Ya!)  
Shirokuji muchuu  
Mirai e hashiridasu  
Ichi kara (ichi kara) juu made (juu made)  
Shinken da (Ya! Ya! Ya!)  
Yuuki midaresaki, Shinkenger

 **Bueno eso es todo Antes de Irme Pondre la lista de los Endings desde un capitulo a otro los Openings iguales Van A cambiar.**

 **Ending 1:Shirokuji Muchuu Shinkenger = Desde el Capitulo 1 al 6**

 **Ending 2:Engine Second Lap (Version Birka & Gunpher)=Desde el Capitulo 6 al 10 **

**Final 3: Let * s Zyuoh Dance! = Desde el cap 10 al 14**

 **Bueno eso seran los Endings hasta el momento los unicos aperturas seran 2**

 **Apertura 1: Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger = Desde el Cap 1 al 7**

 **Apertura 2: Bakyuruu Sentai Abaranger = Desde el Cap 7 al 15**

 **Bueno eso es Todo nos vemos: 3.**


	6. Amor Entre Hermanos,Zyuoh The World

_**(Juega Tema de Itroduccion Kaizokuki Wo Agero de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**_

 **Un Grupo de Shinobis ninjafueron elegidosPor los Equipos de Sentai para defender el mundo de las posibles amenazas ellos protegeran tanto al mundo shinobi como otros universos paralelos o de otra dimension ellos son.**

 **Todos!** -Dijo Naruto

 **Super Sentai!** -Dijeron Todos

 ** _(Juega el Tema Opening Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)_**

 **Haruka ōzora e jiyū ni habataku**

(Naruto miro la Puesta del sol En la azotea del monumento hokage con sus nuevos amigos & con Arashi)

 **Kibō mitsumeteru shōnen no hitomi**

(Mito se encuentra con Kagura mientras le da su tokkyu change)

 **Īguru, Shāku, Raion, Erefanto, Taigā, Honnō kakusei!**

(Anuncian a Zyuoh Eagle Zyuoh,Shark,Zyuoh Lion,Zyuoh Elephant,Zyuoh Tiger & Zyuoh The World, Naruto Junto con Arashi y los demas quedan parados mientras sacan sus zyuoh change y Linterna Cambiadora para luego transformarse).

 **Saikyō no ōjā Jūōjā yasei no Pawā de**

(Los Moebas que encontro orochimaru salen para atacar a la aldea)

 **Chikyū no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

(Minato & Kushina Miran la foto de sus hijos recien nacidos mientras a ellos le cae una lagrimas)

 **Zettai teki shōsha Jūōjā taiyō yori mo moeru**

(Naruto Usa Su Eagersizer para alargarlo como cadenas para cortar a los Moebas)

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Jūōjā!**

(Mientras Todos Terminan con su pose)

Naruto y Sus compañeros junto al Equipo 10 se dirigen a las puertas de la aldea mientras que el rubio habla con hinata y ino,arashi solo pensaba en su hermano mayor el haria cualquier cosa por ayudarlo mientras veia las casas algo desgastadas de su color el ambiente se veia triste pronto llegaron a la casa del constructor y fueron recividos por tsunami la hija del constructor.

Ohh deben ser el equipo que mi padre contrato pasen -Dijo la chica pelinegro

Tsunami como a estado la aldea -Dijo Tazuna

No muy bien gato apenas siguio secuestrando a gente -Dijo Tsunami triste

Entiendo bueno sientanse comodos -Dijo Tazuna mientras el iva a ser sus cosas

Naruto crees el pueblo estara bien -Dijo Hinata

Descuida con nosotros aca protegiendola estara bien -Dijo Naruto

Cual es el plan naruto -Dijo Ino uniendose a la conversacion ella remplazo su vestimenta por una nueva,llevaba una camisa con el simbolo samurai en el centro amarillo,arriba de una chaqueta azul abajo,llevaba una falda amarilla junto con pantalones ajustados (Es como ver el atuendo de Gia de power rangers Megaforce).

Bueno primero seria derrotar a sabuza y luego ir por gato y sus soldados -Dijo Naruto para que Ino y Hinata le saliera una gota por no saver pensar en un plan

No tienes un plan verdad -Dijo Ino

Nop! -Dijo Naruto bajando la cabesa mientras hinata suspira

Esta bien seguiremos ese plan -Dijo Hinata

Mientras que arashi miraba pensativo una sombra detras de los arbustos vio toda la escena y miro a arashi luego se habia ido.

Mas Tarde

Todos estaban cenando cuando una puerta se abrio revelando a un niño pequeño con un sombrero tsunami noto que era su hijo que se veia algo molesto el niño se para en frente y dedico algunas palabras que no le gustaron para nada a naruto.

Ustedes solo pierden el tiempo Gato los matara a todos -Dijo el niñoconocido como inari

Escuchame por lo menos tu tienes familia que te quiere yo estuve sobreviviendo para ser feliz,mis padres me dejaron a los 5 Años tuve que ser perseguido por por una turva de aldeanos tuve que soportar mi dolor pero gracias a Yamato onii san me salvo la vida pude conocer a unas personas que son importantes para mi -Dijo Naruto kushina miro esto y luego hablo

Soshi yo solo -Ella iva decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

Ni soshi ni nada solo eres una basura de madre como este patan de minato san -Dijo Naruto haciendo llorar a kushina luego menma se aserco molesto.

Quien te crees hablar asi de mi madre perdedor -Dijo Menma enojado con arogancia luego arashi tomo la palabra.

Yaaa Basta menma me canse que siempre seas el niño mimado de kasan y tochan tu con mito y naruko son iguales una patetica familia -Dijo Arashi mientras salia de la casa mientras que naruto mira con frialdad a menma

Ya estas contento por lo que hiciste -Dijo Naruto mientras iva por su hermano querido,todos quedaron con la cabeza abajo y miraron a kushina.

En El Bosque

Arashi estaba corriendo por el bosque con los ojos cerrados cuando no se dio cuenta del pequeño barranco y empezo a gritar mientras caia en picada naruto estuvo buscando cuando escucho gritos el se apresuro para ir a rescatarlo pero los gritos sesaron naruto empezo a llorar por su hermano tan querido pero sus ojos se abrieron para revelar a un encapuchado con arashi en sus brazos.

Arashi nii -Dijo un preocupado naruto mientras abrazaba al cuerpo inconciente luego miro al encapuchado miro fijamente y reconocio la vestimenta-Misao Onii -Dijo Naruto para que el encapuchado se sacara la capucha revelando al mismo chico pelicastaño que conocio en tokyo

Hola,Naruto nii ha pasado tiempo -Dijo Misao

Si que haces aqui pense que estarias en tus examenes -Dijo Naruto

Vine aqui de pasada vine a dejar un regalo a alguien -Dijo Misao y saco su Zyuoh Light

The Zyuoh Light pero a quien escogeras -Dijo Naruto sorprendido

A tu hermano arashi vi que siempre andan muy unidos como una familia -Dijo Misao dandole el Zyuoh Light a naruto

Gracias misao -Dijo Naruto mientras abrzaba a su referente hermano mayor

Debo irme cuidate y contamos contigo naruto -Dijo misao mientras se alejaba naruto llevo a arashi a casa para ponerlo en su habitacion

Cachorro estara bien el es un niño muy listo al igual que tu -Dijo Kurama

Si lo se pero no quiero perder a una figura como hermano -Dijo Naruto

Naruto onii san -Dijo Arashi mientras naruto solo sonreia

Shhhh! descansa debes estar muy cansado -Dijo Naruto mientras entraba en la casa suviendo a los dormitorios para dejar a arashi en su cama y dirigirse al suyo sin antes dejar en su bolsillo el Zyuoh The light y se fue a su habitacion a dormir habian pasado 1 semana desde que llegaron a nami.

Kakashi junto a kushina decidieron entrenar a su equipo como caminar entre los arboles y sobre el agua y canalisar su reservas de chakra naruto solo miro con aburrimiento ahi seaserco su hermano arashi explicando que era lo que tenia en su bolsillo.

Escucha Arashi fuiste elejido para ser el 6 miembro de los zyuohgers misao san me encomendo que te lo diera y que supieras usarlo el quiere que tu estes en nuestro equipo por manera que siempre a los 2 nos unen como familia -Dijo Naruto arashi solo asintio

1 Semana despues..

Naruto se levanto en la mañana para darse una lavada y ponerse su ropa y bajar para ver a arashi sentado naruto se pregunto por los otros en eso tsunami y inari salieron de la cocina al comedor para ver a naruto despierto.

buenos dias naruto -Dijo Tsunami

hola tsunami chan & inari saven donde se fue mi equipo y el equipo 10 -Dijo Naruto

fueron ayudar a mi padre con el puente -Dijo Tsunami

Arashi por que no fuiste -Dijo Naruto

Porque queria esperarte no quiero ser molestia del estupido de menma -Dijo Arashi estuvieron a punto de seguir discutiendo cuando u TOCK TOCK se sintio por la casa tsunami abrio la puerta para ser amarrada por 2 bandidos de gato inari fue a salvar a su madre pero el otro bandido lo golpeo dejandolo inconciente esto enfurecio a naruto el se lanzo a los matones solo para ser golpeado y lastimado por kunais

Eso te mereces por -No pudo terminar ya que una patada lo mando lejos

Vuelve asercarte a mi Hermano y te destrozo tus huesos-Dijo Arashi encabronado con un aura entre 3 colores plata,oro y gris con 3 formas de animales el primer animal era un rinoceronte que tenia intensiones hostiles,el segundo era un cocodrilo de sed de sangre y el ultimo era un lobo salvaje mostrando sus colmillos.

Los bandidos se orinaron en sus pantalones por el terror y salieron huyendo del lugar arashi se aserco y sostuvo a su hermano mientras miraba a tsunami siendo desatada por su hijo en eso arashi desvanecio su aura.

Estan bien? esos sujetos no volveran a molestarnos -Dijo Arashi

Eso estuvo de pelos -Dijo Inari abrasando a arashi

Arashi nii lograste dominar los poderes de Zyuoh the world estas listo para esto? -Dijo Naruto

Por supuesto inari tsunami ustedes quedense adentro naruto nii vamos los demas deben tener problemas -Dijo Arashi mientras que el y naruto corren rumbo al puente

En El Puente

Las cosas no ivan bien hinata no pudo ver bien los movimientos con su byakugan los namikaze ya habian usado todo su chakra pero fueron atrapados junto al equipo 10 sakura estaba protegiendo a tazuna kakashi y kushina estaban luchando con zabusa intentaron darle un minimo de daño pero era imposible haku atrapo al equipo 7 y 10 en una cupula con espejos.

Estuvieron equivando y tratando de hacerle daño pero siempre se desvanecia en los espejos menma mito y naruko se lanzaron con 3 rasengan en sus manos solo para ser atacados por los espejos de sus propios jutsus,chouji trato de usar su jutsu de espansion solo para que haku le diera en el estomao sus senbons y dejarlo adolorido,sasuke se llevo la peor parte tenia todas las senbos incrutadas en todo su cuerpo Ino era la unica en pie no podia ser nada haku la iva a matar cuando escucharon unos ruidos desde lejos ino y hinata volteo y vio a naruto junto a arashi los demas tomaron su postura menos sasuke.

Anikii vino a salvarnos -Dijo Mito

Si y viene con arashi onii chan -Dijo Naruko menma solo se enojo

Naruto kun -Dijo Hinata con alegria

Ya era hora que llegaras -Dijo Ino

Bien estan listos para demostrar quienes somos capaces de hacer -Dijo Arashi sacando una linterna que hinata conocio menos ino -el zyuoh the light de misao -Dijo Hinata sorprendida

Asi es hinata, **listos!** -Dijo Naruto abriendo el cubo apretando el numero 1 para emitir un sonido - Iguru!

 **Change Card! ¡Tensou!** -Dijo Hinata mientras insertaba la carta en el tensouder y la giraba para emitir otro sonido- **Change Goseiger!**

 **Shodophone! ¡Ippitsu Sojo!** -Grito Ino mientras cambiaba del modo celular a modo pincel dibujando el simbolo de la tierra

 **Wild Instinct, Awaken!** -Gritaron los 2 Uzumakis mientras que un ruido emitio -OOON THE WOOORLD! -Todos eran cubiertos una luz segadora al disiparse no estaban los genin si no 5 figuras en espandex naruko,menma, mito y los 2 compañeros de ino se sorprendieron de la transformacion de sus amigos/Hermanos

Quienes son ustedes? -Dijo Haku

 **¡Monarca de los Cielos Abiertos! ¡Zyuoh Eagle!** -Anuncio Naruto

 **¡Shinken Yellow! ¡Yamanaka Ino!** -Anuncio Ino

 **¡Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink!** -Anuncio Hinata

 **¡Monarca del Mundo! ¡Zyuoh the World!** -Anuncio Arashi

 **(Juega Tema Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Instrumental)**

Naruto saca su eargriser mientra que hinata saca si sick shot,ino saca un disco,Arashi saca su zyuoh GunRod mientras dispara los espejos y haku sale volando para que naruto la sujetara con las cadenas,ino hizo un potente golpe con su espada hinata le da un disparo con su sick shot

Arashi destruyamos esta cupula -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle/Naruto

Derecho! -Dijo Zyuoh The World/Arashi

Naruto libera su instinto salvaje liberando sus alas subiendo mientras cambiaba su eargriser a su modo latigo destruyendo mientras que arashi disparaba con su zyuoh gunrod los espejos luego que acabaran con el ultimo espejo ven a una haku sin su mascara revelando a una hermosa mujer.

Adelante acaben con mi sufrimiento -Dijo Haku cerrando sus ojos

No lo haremos mereces ser jusgada pero no asi -Dijo Zyuoh eagle

De verdad la vas a perdonar naruto -Dijo Shinken yellow

Ella solo fue una de las victimas de gato,vamos con kakashi sensei y kushina sensei -Dijo Naruto mientras llevaba a un inconciente sasuke menma solo quedo en blanco y algo pensativo pero por dentro algo se le notava como culpa dentro de el pero eso no le importo y siguio a los demas naruto llego justo a tiempo antes que kakashi matara a sabusa cuando zyuoh eagle se interpuso con su zyuoh eagle.

Quien crees que eres? el es un criminal -Dijo Kakashi

Un criminal que fue manipulado por un tirano -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle rapidamente todos llegaron para ponerse de lado de naruto

Naruto nii debes convencerlo ahora -Dijo Zyuoh The world asombrando a kushina y a kakashi

Soshi,Arashi son ustedes -Dijo la peliroja mirando a zyuoh eagle & a zyuoh the world

Naruto no dijo nada y arashi le dedico unas palabras a su madre -Okasan este no es el momento adecuado te lo explicaremos cuando lleguemos a konoha

Vaya vaya zabusa me desepcionas -Dijo una voz para revelar a gato

Ahora que quieres -Dijo Zabusa molesto

Nada solo que tu y esa chica ya no me sirven -Dijo Gato iba a pedirles a sus matones que lo mataran pero no sucedio nada miro atras y con incredulidad miro a todos sus hombres degollados y ensangrentados muertos

Se Acabo gato tus hombres son historia -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Gato estaba asustado y queria correr pero algo le impedia vio abajo y estaba atado a una especies de cadena y un *CRACK*se sintio viendo a gato ser decapitado

Asi que zabusa aceptas ir con nosotros tendras una buena vida en konoha -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Gaki eres bueno para convencer acepto junto con haku de ir contigo -Dijo el Espadachin dandole la mano

Al Dia Siguiente todos andaban celebrando tras la muerte de gato inari estaba llorando a mares ya que sus unicas figuras como hermabos tenian que volver a konoha- los extrañare mucho -Dijo un triste inari

Nosotros tambien crecee muy fuerte y te prometemos venir a verte -Dijo Naruto

Bueno sera mejor tomar el camino de regreso a konoha -Dijo Kakashi

Muchas gracias a ustedes por todo y zabusa descuida no estamos molestos con ustedes -Dijo Tazuna mientras que el asentia y ambos se alejaban del pueblo rumbo a konoha.

Como crees que se llame el puente -Dijo Tsunami

Que tal Gran Puente Naruto -Dijo Tazuna

Nuestros heroes habian encontrado a otro miembro mas que mas les esperan.

Continuara...

Mito:Hola soy mito de regreso a konoha,eeeh! un tren que hace un tren aqui

Kagura:Holaaaa!

Mito:Quien eres tu? y de donde saliste

Kagura:mi nombre es kagura y vine a darte mis poderes de ToQ 5

Mito:ToQ que?

Kagura:Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de el legado sentai:LA IMAGINACION DE UNA CHICA,TOKKYU GO GO

 _(Juega Tema de Cierre Shirokuji Muchuu Shinkenger de Samurai SentaI Shinkenger)_

WASSHOI!

Hito no tame ni tsuyoku, tatakau kimochi (Shinken!)  
Furikaeri wa shinai gamushara douchuu  
Migoto ni mata (hai!)  
Seibai (ya!)  
Yobarete (hai!)  
Terewarai (ya!)  
Itsutsu no honki wo awasete  
WASSHOI! Ooooh, WASSHOI!

Ikken (ikken) rakuchaku (rakuchaku)  
Nihonbare (¡Ya! Ya! Ya!)  
Shirokuji muchuu  
Mirai e hashiridasu  
Ichi kara (ichi kara) juu hecho (juu hecho)  
Shinken da (Ya! Ya! Ya!)  
Yuuki midaresaki, Shinkenger

 _ **Bueno eso es todo y se preguntaran porque los enemigos no aparecieron este capitulo es que quise correrlo para el siguiente capitulo bueno eso es todo nos vemos.**_


	7. La Imaginacion de Una Chica, ToQ 5

**(Juega Tema de Itroduccion Kaizokuki Wo Agero de Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**

 **Un Grupo de Shinobis ninja fueron elegidos Por los Equipos de Sentai para defender el mundo de las posibles amenazas ellos protegeran tanto al mundo shinobi como otros universos paralelos o de otra dimension ellos son.**

 **Todos! -** Dijo Naruto

 **Super Sentai! -** Dijeron Todos

 ** _(Juega el Tema Opening Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)_**

 **Haruka ōzora e jiyū ni habataku**

 **(Naruto miro la Puesta del sol En la azotea del monumento hokage con sus nuevos amigos & con Arashi)**

 **Kibō mitsumeteru shōnen no hitomi**

 **(Mito se encuentra con Kagura mientras le da su tokkyu change)**

 **Īguru, Shāku, Raion, Erefanto, Taigā, Honnō kakusei!**

 **(Anuncian a Zyuoh Eagle Zyuoh,Shark,Zyuoh Lion,Zyuoh Elephant,Zyuoh Tiger & Zyuoh The World, Naruto Junto con Arashi y los demas quedan parados mientras sacan sus zyuoh change y Linterna Cambiadora para luego transformarse).**

 **Saikyō no ōjā Jūōjā yasei no Pawā de**

 **(Los Moebas que encontro orochimaru salen para atacar a la aldea)**

 **Chikyū no nakama wo mamotte miseru**

 **(Minato & Kushina Miran la foto de sus hijos recien nacidos mientras a ellos le cae una lagrimas)**

 **Zettai teki shōsha Jūōjā taiyō yori mo moeru**

 **(Naruto Usa Su Eagersizer para alargarlo como cadenas para cortar a los Moebas)**

 **Kokoro wa muteki sa Jūōjā!**

 **(Mientras Todos Terminan con su pose)**

Era Un Dia Tranquilo En Konoha el Equipo 7 & 10 regresaron desde su mision a Nami con 2 invitados uno de ellos era el gran espadachin temido por las aldeas Zabuza Momochi Ninja de La Niebla la otra persona era un chico parecido a una mujer tiene el cabello largo & negro sus ojos onix vistiendo un atuendo ninja de Kiri este era Haku Yuki era un ninja de la nieve pero fue desterrado de su aldea por poseer un Keekei Henkai que en ese tiempo el Mizukage era Karatachi Yagura poseido por el Sharingan de Madara.

Ya Veo con que eso paso zabuza, haku debere hacerle unas preguntas primero luego le dare su decicion ya que ustedes estaran bajo vigilancia por anbu -Dijo Minato

Equipo 7 & 10 ya pueden pasar momoko les dara el pago -Dijo Minato mientras el Equipo 7 & 10 salieron el Jyuoh Change Cellphone de naruto estava marcando & naruto contesto

Diga -Dijo Naruto

Naruto encontramos algo sorprendente tienes que venir a ver -Dijo Eri

Vamos para alla Ino,Hinata,Arashi vengan conmigo -Dijo Naruto saliendo corriendo de la torre

A donde vamos naruto -Pregunto Ino

Eri dijo que serca del bosque noroeste de Konoha encontraron vias de riel -Dijo Naruto

Eso es imposible quiere decir hay otro equipo sentai por aca -Dijo Arashi

Supongo que si segun con lo que leei mientras estuve en tokyo era que el Equipo Toqger usaba los rieles de tranvia para viajar por mucho lugares & sobre la Rainbow Line tambien usan el poder de la imaginacion -Dijo Naruto

Imaginacion eso suena Interesante -Dijo Hinata

Ya estamos llegando -Dijo Naruto viendo un vagon azul

Vaya esta el aqui encerio -Pregunto Naruto

Quien? -Dijeron los demas

Haru-san -Dijo Naruto

Quien es Haru Naruto -Dijo Hinata pero un hombre mayor de 24 años salio del tren el hombre tenia el pelo ondulado negro era medio moreno usaba gafas su ropa era una camisa celeste una corbata color crema y rojo arriba usaba una camisa mas corta como los vaqueros de color azul con puntos celestes arriba de un abrigo azul marino con botones grises abajo llevaba pantalones gris y unos zapatos azul con mearron.

Bienvenidos deves ser naruto Eri me hablo de ti -Dijo el Hombre

Un Gusto en conocerlo tambien Haru-san -Dijo Naruto inclinandose

Naa! no deberias ser tan formal naruto -Dijo Haru

No vinieron los demas con usted -Dijo Naruto

Kagura esta por aqui queria venir a conocer la aldea supongo que estara buscando un reemplazo -Dijo Haru

Remplazo & quien seria esa persona -Dijo Ino

Una Niña Llamada Mito Uzumaki -Dijo Haru a naruto & arashi se les agrandaron los ojos

A nuestra hermana -Dijeron los 2

Pues Veran chicos Mito a los 6 Años su mente tuvo grandes cambios & con eso me refiero a su imaginacion & sus sueño Kagura la estuvo vigilando por estos años -Dijo Haru

De Verdad entonces porque no la vimos -Dijo Arashi

Es porque ustedes 2 no sabian -Dijo Haru

Ya Veo nos puedes llevar donde estan ellas -Dijo Naruto

Con gusto suban a bordo -Dijo Haru mientras todos entraban al vagon azul se emocionaron por el lugar era como un vagon cualquiera una robot femenina entro

Ohh! invitados bienvenidos mis niños -Dijo La Robot

Ella es Wagon nuestra Asistente -Dijo Haru

Hola un gusto -Dijo Ino Nerviosa

Chicos quieren comer algo preparare sandwiches de Queso Jamon & lechuga -Dijo Wagon

Noo gracias -Dijo Arashi

Gracias -Dijeron Naruto & Hinata

Yo ya comi gracias -Dijo Ino

Atencion pasajeros ya llegamos a su Destino -Dijo Ticket

Gracias por el paseo -Dijo Arashi

De nada esperamos volverlos a ver -Dijo Wagon

 **Mientras con Mito...**

Mito estaba mirando a la chica que salio de los arbustos vestia un abrigo rosa debajo de una camisa blanca con liston rojo su cabello era negro y recojido en 2 colestas tenia mechones en la frente abajo bestia una falda rosa oscuro con negro usaba calsetines largos rosa y zapatillas blancas.

Dejame aclarar esto viniste aqui para darme tus poderes de imaginacion o algo asi -Dijo Mito confundida

Asi es -Dijo Kagura

Bien debo estar soñando cerrare los ojos & te abras ido -Dijo Mito mientras cerraba los ojos creyendo que era un sueño luego los abrio para notar que la chica se habia ido

Uuuf! era solo un sueño -Dijo Mito

No no lo es niñita -Dijo una voz malevola volteo para ver a un ser como robot vestia traje formal con un sombrero

Quien eres tu? -Dijo Mito poniendose en posicion de defensa

Vine a destruir a tu patetica existensia o mas bien secuestrarte mi nombres Baron Nero -Dijo el Ser conocido como Baron Nero

MITOOOO! -Gritaron los hermanos Uzumaki

Arashi-nii Naruto- onii san que hacen aqui -Dijo Mito

No hay tiempo de explicar -Dijo Naruto

Baron Nero como reviviste te derrotamos junto con el General Swartz -Dijo Haru atonito

Debo agradecer a Orochimaru por darme el privilegio de revivirme -Dijo Baron Nero

Revivir? Orochimaru? espera trabajas para ese Sanin -Dijo Arashi

Buena respuesta Niño pero no vine a charlar vine a llevarmela para experimentar con ella -Dijo Baron Nero asercandose pero fue detenido por naruto y los demas primero deberas pasar por nosotros

NARUTOOO! -Gritaron otras voces familiares voltearon para a ver a Sela,Leo,Tusk & Amu correr hacia ellos

Chicos tanto tiempo -Dijo Haru

Hola Haru -Dijo Amu

Chicos las presentaciones para despues -Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su Zyuoh Cellphone Change mientras Arashi sacaba The Zyuoh of Light asombrando a los cuatro

Es un regalo de Mi-chan -Dijo Arashi

 **Listos!** -Dijo Naruto mientras todos asentian

 **Wild Instinct Awaken!** -Gritaron naruto Arashi & los 4 Zyumans

 **Change Card!** -Grito Hinata - **Tensou!** - **Change Goseiger!** -Anuncio el Tensouder

 **Shodophone! ¡Ippitsu Sojo**! -Grito Ino mientras dibujaba en el aire el simbolo de la tierra

 **ToQ Change!** -Grito Haru mientras ponia una figura del tren azul en el ToQchange & todos fueron cubiertos para dejar a varias figuras con expandex

 **Monarch of Open Sky! ¡Zyuoh Eagle!** -Anuncio Naruto

 **Monarch of Sea! ¡Zyuoh Shark!** -Anuncio Sela

 **Monarch of Savannah! ¡Zyuoh Lion!** -Anuncio Leo

 **Monarch of Jungle! ¡Zyuoh Elephant!** -Anuncio Tusk

 **Monarch of Winters Mountains! ¡Zyuoh Tiger!** -Anuncio Amu

 **Monarch of The World! ¡Zyuoh The World!** -Grito Arashi

 **Shinken Yellow! ¡Yamanaka Ino!** -Anuncio Ino

 **Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink!** -Anuncio Hinata

 **Tokkyu Ni-Go!** -Anuncio Haru

Vaya Vaya hoy me divertire Moebas vayan a luchar -Dijo Baron Nero sacando una moneda mientras la tiraba para que aparecieran 267 moebas mito estaba mirando desde los arbustos

Mito anda ayudarlos -Dijo Kagura atras de ella

Pe...pero es que yo -Dijo Mito pero sintio que tomavan su mano & era kagura dandole el ToQ change con una figura de un tren rosa en miniatura

Solo cree en ti misma -Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa esto hizo que mito confiara en ella saliendo a ayudar a sus hermanos

Oye pedazo de ojalata me buscabas -Dijo Mito con mirada determinada

Moebas vayan por ella -Dijo Baron Nero los moebas fueron atrapar a mito pero mito los golpeo a cada uno mientras sacaba su ToQ Change

Woow es el Brace ToQ change de Kagura ella si estuvo aqui -Dijo Haru detras de su casco

 **(Juega Tema Transformation Ressha Sentai ToQGer -Henshin Theme [Shuppatsu Shinkou!])**

 **ToQ Change!** -Grito Mito - **Now transforming! Please stand behind the white line!** -Anuncio el Brace mito fue cubierta po una luz - **TOKKYU GO-GO!** -Anuncio el Brace ToQ Change ahora mito era mas alta usaba un traje rosa como el de haru pero incluia una falda

Woow esto es asombroso -Dijo Mito Mirandose

Nee san te uniste al duelo -Dijo Naruto

Claro que si no iva a dejar que este baron don nadie me secuestre -Dijo Mito esto hizo enojar al baron nero & se lanzo al ataque

Mito sabes usar tus armas verdad -Dijo Haru

Mito solo nego con la cabeza haru le dijo que pensara solo en su imaginacion mito cerro los ojos para convocar sus Tekkyu Claw abrio sus ojos para ver el arma eran un par de garras semejantes a un puente mientras que haru tenia su Home Trigger & los 2 se lansaron a atacar a el baron nero dejandolo casi debilitado

Malditos mocosos esto no se quedara asi -Dijo Baron nero mientras un tranvia oscuro con un tren negro aparecia el subio & se fue

Que en era el & por que dijo algo a serca de Orochimaru -Dijo Ino

No lo se pero la informacion esta en la base dekaranger debemos volver a ver si iruka tiene mas informacion -Dijo Arashi

& Debemos de decirle al Hokage que Orochimaru esta detras de estos ataques -Dijo Ino

Lo Tienes -Dijeron los demas mientras se ivan del lugar desde la distancia una figura humanoide como un dragon miraba todo el solo dijo -Ya Encontramos a un remplazo como te fue con el hermano del chico rubio

Un Poco mejor comandate Shou pero esta seguro que lo escogio -Dijo el Joven

Lucky debe asumir algun dia que su hermano lo necesita debes ayudarlo a liberarlo de su oscuridad debes entrenarlo esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas peor que lo imagine, Garu aun esta entrenando a su hijo el estara listo antes de que comienzen los examenes chunin -Dijo la figura ahora conocida como el comandante Shou Ronpo **.**

Bien ire a vigilarlo mas de serca -Dijo el Chico conocido como lucky mientras se alejaba

Espero que estes preparado Menma Namikaze hijo mio -Dijo el comandante Shou mirando el monumento

Que les espera nuestros heroes descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.

 **Continuara...**

 **En el Proximo Capitulo de el Legado Super Sentai**

 **Menma:** Porque porque me siento asi

 **Lucky:** Es porque aun sientes Algo por tu hermano

 **Menma:** Y Que sabes tu?

 **Lucky:** Es porque conosco a la gente como se siente descubran esto en el proximo capitulo del legado super sentai: **RENCOR DE UN HERMANO RENACE SHISHI RED!**

 **Menma:** Aniki perdoname

 **(Juega Tema Ending:Engine First Lap -Type Normal - Engine Sentai Go-Onger)**

Engine number one butchigire supiidoru

Aka aka aka aka aka aka

Makka na bodi ni

Doru doru doru doru doru doru

Condor soul go!

Ikimasu enjin yuuki jinjin

Unare gouon kattobe go-on!

Pikapika bodi ni seigi no souru wo

Slot-in surya me ga weiku!

Inochi no mashin to yuujou de

Daati akuma wo buchinuku sa

Mae shika mienai engine sentai go-onger!

Onsoku koete mo madamada tarinee

Iku ze aibou doko made mo

Go-on!

 _ **Bueno eso es Todo el Capitulo de Hoy Habra cambios del Opening dije que seria de Bakyuuru Sentai Abaranger pero lo cambiare a LUCKY STAR de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger ya que vensria mejor por ahora bueno eso es todo ya que termine a las 2:29 AM si que empeze muy tarde con este fic pero no podia hacerlo temprano bueno que se puede hacer esto es para los lectores asi que disfruten del capitulo & nos vemos & lamento si el capitulo duro poco pero tenia que apresurarme ya que es tarde.**_


	8. Rencor de Un Hermano,Renace Shishi Red

_**Antes de empezar quise hacer este capitulo al toque para poder avanzar mas rapido con este fic mas tarde quisas pueda con el capitulo 8 gracias a ustedes por seguir este fic nunca me huvieron hecho feliz pero basta de charla sigamos con este fic.**_

 **Un Grupo de Adolecentes encontraran a sus aliados para esta nueva aventura con ayuda de los sentais antepasados sentai las naciones elementales seran protegida.**

 **(Juega Tema Opening:LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **Woo Oh Oh…**

 **(Naruto Esta mirando la puesta de sol serio)**

Todos **:Super Sentai**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

 **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la camara)**

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

 **(Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la camara)**

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

 **(Leo Amu Tusk & Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales & miraron a la camara solo para reirse). **

**Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

 **(Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi & miro a la camara sonriendo Timidamente) **

**Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**

 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

 **(Todos se reunen en la base dekaranger ven que atacan konoha todos se transforma)**

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Avance del capitulo:Menma conoce A Lucky le cuenta que el a sido elegido)**

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Menma hace lo posible para que naruto lo perdone)**

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Despues ve a su hermano en problemas & se transforma)**

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **(Naruto lo ve & no estaba mintiendo & se pensaba si el habia cambiado)**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe**

 **(Naruto Se aserca a la camara para mirar al cielo azul)**

 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

 **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion).**

Naruto & sus amigos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento mientras entrenaban junto a mito sus habilidades mientras menma veia eso con enojo que sus hermanos sean lo que mas se divierten.

Bien Mito estas dominando muy bien tu arma -Dijo Naruto

Gracias Onii-chan -Dijo Mito

Bien tengo que buscar un lugar donde instalar esto -Dijo Haru llevando varios prototipos

Que eso Haru -Dijo Hinata

A pues estoy haciendo unas mejoras a los mechas ressha para poder viajar en otras dimesiones & en el tiempo -Dijo Haru

Eso quiere decir que cuando estemos en desventajas podemos viajar a otros mundo paralela -Dijo Arashi

Eso suena fantastico -Dijo Naruto emocionado

Viaje entre dimensiones suena algo problematico para shikamaru -Dijo Ino

Hola chicos que hacen -Dijo Leo asercandose

Pues iva a llevar algunas cosas a la dekabase -Dijo Haru

Te importaria si ayudo a llevar esas cosas -Dijo Leo

Claro llevate estos son muy pesados -Dijo Haru que eran partes nuevas del ressha Pink

Tambien ayudare un poco,Kage Bushin no Jutsu! -Grito naruto mientras los clones sacaban sus Zyuoh Change Cellphone - **Gorilla!** -Anuncio el Zyuoh Change

 **Wild Instinct Awaken!** -Grito los Narutos mientras se transformaban en Zyuoh Gorilla & ayudaban a llevar el resto de los materiales a la dekabase

Vaya si que son muchas cosas -Dijo Ino mientras caminaba por el bosque

& espero que veas la dekabase ino te encantara -Dijo Hinata

Somos los unicos que no hemos venido aqui -Dijo Arashi

No pero ahora seras el primero como familia en venir aqui -Dijo Naruto

Jefe ya todo esta guardado en la sala de inventos de la dekabase -Dijo un Clon

Gracias Amigo -Dijo Naruto mientras disipaba los clones

Woow que eso -Dijo Ino señalando al gran edificio alto

Ino Arashi Bienvenidos a la Base Deka -Dijo Naruto

Esto es asombroso -Dijo Arashi naruto & los demas entraron para rencontrarse con iruka pero no sabian que dicho jefe perruno volviera.

Bienvenidos muchachos les quiero presentar a alguien -Dijo Iruka ahora no llevaba su traje de jounin si no uniforme & bata de laboratorio en eso una figura con uniforme negro con el simbolo de los dekaranger la figura era humanoide con caracteristicas perrunos.

Bienvenidos chicos -Dijo la figura

Boss,Doggie Kruger pero pense que estaba retirado -Dijo Naruto

Lo estaba pero Me contacte con Iruka-san hace poco me hablo cada detalle sobre lo que sucedio el dia de ayer asi que tome un vuelo aqui a la naciones elementales -Dijo Boss

Bienvenido a Konoha Boss -Dijo Naruto con la mano a lado de su cabeza

Gracias cadete ademas no soy el unico que vino a reclutar nuevos cadetes -Dijo Boss

A que se refiere boss -Dijo Ino

Mi Amigo El Comandante Shou Ronpo tambien busca un grupo de nuevos miembros kyurangers -Dijo Boss

E escuchado del Comandante ronpo era el comandante de la rebelion & lider de los Kyuranger si esta aqui es para encontrar miembros ninja de buen corazon para ayudarnos en un futuro -Dijo Naruto

Asi es naruto aunque tu padre no sabe aun de esto -Dijo Boss

Lo se Pero estoy harto que no me tome en cuenta -Dijo Naruto

Naruto escucha se que tienes odio o rencor a tu padre pero debes saber que con el odio uno no puede combatir entiendes a lo que me refiero mucho -Dijo Boss apoyando su mano en el hombro de naruto

Lo se Gracias Boss por este consejo -Dijo Naruto

No hay de que naruto -Dijo Boss

 **Otogakure no Sato:Base Secreta de Orochimaru**

Kabuto esta todo listo para nuestro viaje de mañana -Dijo Orochimaru cambiando su aspecto a una mujer de Kuza

Por supuesto Orochimaru-sama quiere que envie a otro mounstro a konoha de seguro sera una perfecta distraccion

Elige al Mejor Kabuto -Dijo el Sanin

Si Orochimaru-sama - dijo Kabuto Mientras entraba a una sala secreta donde tenia a un prisionero atado a una camilla

Bien ahora que elejire -Dijo Mirando algunos frascos con nombres mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Que tal este -Dijo mientras sacaba una geringa & volteaba al prisionero gritando de terror

Ahora quedate quieto para que pueda inyectarte ese ADN -Dijo mientras metia la aguja en el hombro del prisionero mientras sufria dolores en todo su cuerpo unos minutos despues el hombre muto a un mounstro de los enemigos de los kyuranger

Eeeh Vuelto -Dijo el Mounstro

Bienvenido ThunderBird quiero que vayas a konoha & derrotes a los sentais -Dijo Kabuto

Los sentais grrr seguro Amo Kabuto -Dijo Thunderbird saliendo de la base secreta

Pronto Orochimaru-sama sera imparable -Dijo Kabuto riendose

 **Konohagakure no Sato:Campo de Entrenamiento Nº7 **

Menma se estaba desquitando su rabia con un arbol golpeandolo a cada rato mientras la imagenes de naruto llegaban a su mente.

Que me sucede por que lo veo siempre en mi mente -Dijo Menma

Sera porque aun tienes algo de amor hacia tu hermano -Dijo una voz menma volteo para ver a un adolecente de cabello negro corto llevaba una camisa blanca arriba de un chaleco Azul con detalles rojos & plata en algunas partes llevaba abajo pantalones azules & por ultimo llevaba zapatillas de meclilla rojo,negro & blanco este joven era Lucky (ラッキー _Rakkī_ )con sus palabras hombre afornunado del universo lleva en su muñeca su seiza blaster.

¿Quien eres tu? -Dijo Menma

Mi nombre es Lucky,te estuvo vigilando -Dijo Lucky

Porque me querias vigilar -Dijo Menma

Te e estado observando porque vi que tu corazon se reabre poco a poco te sientes solo que nadie te tome atencion -Dijo Lucky sentandose a lado de menma

Porque me estas ayudando -Hablo Menma

Porque se como te sientes sabes cuando tenia tu edad queria que me reconocieran como un gran astronauta pero luego al paso de los años me di cuenta que uno no puede llamar la atencion por un capricho -Dijo Lucky

Escucha Menma Naruto esta siendo lo posible que tu y el se lleven bien pero ahora naruto no quiere hablar contigo porque le rompiste su esperanza que una familia pueda compartir juntos -Dijo mientras miraba a su aldrededor

Yo no...no se que decir en mi mente tengo muchas cosas -Hablo Menma confundido lucky iva a seguir Hablando cuando escucharon gritos Rapidamente menma & lucky se paran para ver cual era el problema

Que esta sucediedo -Dijo Menma

No lo se vayamos a averiguar -Dijo Lucky entonces corrieron donde venia el ruido & Lucky vio a un enemigo que conocia

ThunderBird -Grito Lucky

Aaah Shishi Red me alegro que estes aqui & trajiste a un chiquillo -Dijo ThunderBird

ALTOO! -Grito naruto mientras corria con los demas a la escena

Menma? -Dijo Naruto mirando a su hermano

Hola Aniki -Dijo Menma un poco apenado

LUCKY! -Grito Amu

Hola Amu como estas -Dijo Lucky

Amu lo conoces -Dijo Arashi

Si el nos ayudo a mi & al -san -Dijo Amu

Quien es el -Dijo Aun mas confundida Ino

Es es un Ginete Kamen otra historia que les contare otro dia -Dijo Amu

Eeeh Muchachos sera mejor dejar la platica para despues -Dijo Leo

Tienes razon vamos -Dijo Naruto mientras todos sacaban su Zyuoh Cellphone Change,Hinata abrio su tensouder,Ino Cambia su Shodophone a modo pincel,Mito introduce la figura del tren en su Brace ToQ Changer - **Eagle,Shark,Lion,Elephant,Tiger!, Gotcha! ,Now transforming! Please stand behind the white line!** \- Anunciaron

 **Wild Instinct Awaken!** -Gritaron naruto & su grupo

 **Change Card!** -Grito Hinata mientras cerraba el Tensouder - **Change Goseiger!** -Anuncio el Tensouder

 **Shodophone! ¡Ippitsu Sojo!** -Grito Ino mientras Dibujaba el Simbolo de la Tierra

 **ToQ Change!** -Grito Mito mientras todos eran cubiertos por la luz menma quedo boquiabierto lo que vio habia varias figuras en espandex

Menma quiero que te ocultes este lugar no es seguto -Dijo Naruto menma no dijo nada & se fue a esconder con lucky

Bien Asi quieres Indaver ataquen -Dijo ThunderBird mientras abajo del suelo aparecian los Indaver

Que son esas cosas -Dijo Menma

Son Indavers -Dijo Lucky

Son peligrosos? -Dijo Menma

No no tanto -Dijo Lucky mientras miraban la batalla Naruto estaba usando su Eagreaser para atacar pero siempre era bloqueado por la espada de Thunderbolt luego lo ataco haciendo salir chispas a naruto

Para los demas tampoco le ivan muy bien Hinata trato de atacar pero ella salio volando a un arbol perdiendo su transformacion

HINATA! -Grito Ino ella trato de asestarle un tiro con su katana pero el resultado fue el mismo

Eres muy valiente de venirme a desafiarme pero no funcionara -Dijo Thunderbolt lanzando un rayo desde su mano haciendo que ino gritara & sacara chispas enviandola a volar a una pared perdiendo la transformacion de Shinken Yellow

Rayos este tipo es duro -Dijo Leo

Junten sus Armas -Dijo Naruto mientras que mito intentaba rasguñarlo pero sus espada no dejo que se asrcara lanzandola a otro arbol perdiendo tambien su transformacion

Esto es inutil -Dijo Menma con horror como sus amigos & hermana eran sacudido por ese mounstro

 **Zyuoh Slash!** -Gritaron todos los Zyuohgers mientras una luz se dirigian al mounstro haciendolo explotar pensaron que esto habia acabado pero al disiparse el humo thunderbird no recivio ni un daño

Como? -Grito Naruto Incredulo

Imposible -Dijo Tusk

Jajajajaja pensaron que esa tecnica simple me vencera pues estan equivocados -Grito ThunderBird mientras lanzaban mas rayos a los Zyuohgers mientras gritaban de dolor Leo & Sela fueron lanzados de un lado destransformandose quedando inconciente Tusk & Amu salieron lanzados por el otro extremo destransformandose tambien dejandolos tambien inconcientes Arashi & Naruto Salieron volando en Medio perdiendo su Transformacion gimiendo de dolor.

Pateticos humanos ahora que haran -Dijo Thunderbird

No no puedo quedarme aqui -Dijo Menma

Oye Oye no puedes abandonarlos asi -Dijo Lucky

& Tu que sabes -Dijo Menma pero fue golpeado en la cara por lucky

Mira como estan ellos son tu familia no debes darle la espalda -Dijo Lucky mientras miraba la escena

Menma jamas se sintio asi se sentia como un idiota por lo que habia hecho varios años los maltratos de sus padres & la de el el se sentia pesimo como trato a su hermano el se levanto con una mirada de determinacion en sus ojos.

Ire ayudarlo -Dijo Menma

Eso es lo que queria escuchar -Dijo Lucky sacando su Seiza Blaster de su Brazo & Dandole a Menma su Seiza Blaster

Que es esto? -Pregunto Menma mirando el artefacto

Es Mi seiza blaster ahora ve & acabalos -Dijo Menma mientras menma asiente

MENMAAA! -Gritaron los 2 uzumakis

Anikii estan bien -Dijo Menma

Si estamos bien -Dijo Arashi mientras se levantavan

Dejenmelo a mi -Dijo Menma

Otro mocoso quieres acabar como ellos -Dijo Thunderbird

Sera Mejor que pienses bien antes de enfrentarte a mi -Dijo Menma Poniendose el Seiza blaster en su muñeco impresionando a Naruto,Arasshi & Mito sacando una esfera roja con la imagen de un leon mientras lo ponia en su seiza blaser - **Shishi Kyutama! ¡Seiza Change!** -Anuncio el Seiza Blaser

 **Star Change!** -Grito Menma mientras Tira del Gatillo una Estrella Roja Aparecio debajo de Menma & un holograma de un Leon aparecio alfrente cubriendolo menma ya no estaba ahi en su lugar habia una figura alta en espandex rojo con una esfera roja en su pecho & su casco tenia la imagen de la cara de un leon en su visera

Super Star! ¡Shishi Red! -Anuncio Menma

Woow de lujo -Grito Arashi

Como el Shishi Red es un mocoo -Dijo ThunderBird

No me suvestimes aliento de pajaro -Dijo Menma detras de su visera Thunderbird salio al ataque pero menma solo las esquivaba

Que Aburrido terminemos esto Rapido -Dijo Menma sacando otra Kyutama

 **Futago Kyutama! Seiza Attack!** -Anuncio el Seiza blaster & menma se duplico mientras sacaban sus Kyu Sword lanzandose atacar a Thunderbird sacandole chispas menma saco otra Kyutama

 **Mizugane Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack** -Anuncio otra vez el Seiza blaster disparando una rafaga de agua dejandolo lastimado

Maldito Mocoso volvere se los juro -Dijo Thunderbird mientras se desvanecia

Eso es todo Pajarraco -Dijo Menma mientras volvia a la normalidad & ayudaba a parar a sus hermanos estan ustedes bien

Sii gracias Menma -Dijo Arashi

Menma -Hablo Naruto el mientras suspira

Se que me diras eres un idiota blablabla se que no quieres mi perdon -Pero no pudo terminar ya que fue abrasado por Naruto & Arashi

Naa descuida ya eso quedo en el pasado -Dijo Naruto

Hermanos? -Dijo Menma

Hermanos -Dijo Naruto

Menma el Comandante Ronpo te quiere ver -Dijo Lucky

Encerio de que se trata -Dijo Menma

Quiere que busques a mas miembros kyuranger -Dijo Lucky

Iremos para alla de inmediato -Dijo Menma

Menma Namikaze ahora lider de los kyuranger buscaran nuevos miembros para que el comandante los solicito descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.

 **Continuara...**

 **(Juega Tema Ending:Engine First Lap -Type Normal -Engine Sentai Go-Onger)**

Engine number one butchigire supiidoru

Aka aka aka aka aka aka

Makka na bodi ni

Doru doru doru doru doru doru

Condor soul go!

Ikimasu enjin yuuki jinjin

Unare gouon kattobe go-on!

Pikapika bodi ni seigi no souru wo

Slot-in surya me ga weiku!

Inochi no mashin to yuujou de

Daati akuma wo buchinuku sa

Mae shika mienai engine sentai go-onger!

Onsoku koete mo madamada tarinee

Iku ze aibou doko made mo

Go-on!

 _ **Bueno eso es Todo por ahora quisas mas tarde suva el cap 8 bueno nos vemos.**_


	9. El Kyuranger Lupus,Examen Escrito

_**Bien Para anvanzar un tiempo mas por este fic ya que a ustedes les gusta bueno sin nada mas que decir continuemos.**_

 **Un Grupo de Adolecentes Encontraran a sus Aliados para esta nueva Aventura con ayuda de los sentais antepasados las Naciones Elementales seran protegidas por un grupo de heroes.**

 **(Juega Tema Opening:LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **Woo Oh Oh…**

Naruto **:Naruto**

Todos **:Super Sentai**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

 **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la camara)**

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

 **(Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la camara)**

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

 **(Leo Amu Tusk & Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales & miraron a la camara solo para reirse).**

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

 **(Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi & miro a la camara sonriendo Timidamente)**

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**

 **(El Hijo de Garu Fenrir entrena mientras sonreia a la Camara)**

 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

 **(Todos se reunen en la Base Dekaranger ven que atacan Konoha & se Transforman)**

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**  
 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Avance del Capitulo:Todos se reunen en la Space Orion Ship para una reunion)**

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Fenrir se hace amigo de Menma para ayudarlo en lo que sea)**

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Todos se presentan en el Examen Escrito Naruto encuentra al Jinchuriki de Shukaku & Nanabi)**

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **(Fuu se hace amiga de Naruto)**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe**

 **(Naruto Se aserca a la camara para mirar al cielo azul)**

 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

 **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion con los Amigos que ha ganado).**

Naruto & los demas seguian A Lucky para encontrar la Space Orion Ship cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque ahi estaba la nave era gigante con un azul & plata.

Woow mira esa nave -Dijo Menma asombrado ya no llevaba su atuendo habitual llevaba el mismo atuendo que lucky solo que su camisa era negra con el simbolo de la constelacion de leo.

Anda pasen que el comandate los espera -Dijo Lucky entraron a la nave & vieron varia cosas tecnologicas que nunca ellos habian visto entraron a la habitacion no habia nadie pero lucky quizo llamar al comandante a Garu & a Raptor

Bienvenido jovenes me alegro que hayan venido -Dijo una voz todos voltearon para ver a un alienigena Humanoide con caracteristicas de un dragon

Usted es el comandante Shou Ronpo -Pregunto Naruto

Sip asi es,ese soy yo ahora sientense queremos hablar de algo importante -Dijo El Comandante

Se trata de Orochimaru Raptor pon las imagenes -Dijo algo serio

Si comandante -Dijo la Androide entrando mientras ponen imagenes de la base viendo lo que parecia ser enemigos conocidos para ellos

Son el Capitan Swartz,Naria,Brajira,Rio & Melee pero como -Dijo Naruto

Eddo Tensei? -Dijo una voz todos voltearon a ver a otro alienigena este era un lobo humanoide azul a lado de el habia un chico con la misma edad que menma tenia el mismo rasgo que el alienigena

Que eso es imposible nadie puede revivir a estos monstruos si se obtiene el cuerpo de alguien muerto -Dijo Ino

lo que sea de lo que este haciendo Ese Sanin no es nada bueno -Dijo Arashi

Creemos que orochimaru esta en algun lado de la aldea -Dijo El Comandante

Pero donde puede estar -Dijo Naruto mientras menma miraba al chico alienigena el vestuario de el era como de los demas solo que en vez de rojo era azul oscuro abajo llevaba un par de blue jeans & zapatillas negras con blanco menma se aserco al chico

Estas bien ? -Dijo Menma

Yo si es que solo esto de tener un equipo es nuevo para mi -Dijo El lobo alienigena

Soy Menma Namikaze un gusto -Dijo saludando al chico

Fenrir un gusto -Dijo el lobo alienigena ahora conocido como fenrir

El es tu padre -Dijo Menma mirando a Garu

Si lo es un gran guerrero ademas me estuvo entrenando para usar uno de estos -Dijo Fenrir teniendo en su muñeco otro Seiza Blaster

Te gustaria ir a entrenar despues -Dijo Menma

Claro porque no -Dijo un Sonriente fenrir

Papa podemos ir a entrenar despues de la reunion -Dijo Fenrir

Claro supongo que conociste a tu compañero & lider de tu grupo -Dijo Garu

Menma parece que ya te hiciste amigo -Dijo Naruto

Si Aniki -Dijo Menma feliz

Bien antes de irse Hable con el Hokage -Dijo Shou impresionando a todos

De...De ninguna usted -No pudo terminar naruto ya que entro desde una puerta el Yondaime

Si El comandante me conto todo, naruto queria decirte que lo lamento por lo que te hice pasar -Dijo Minato Apenado

Escucha Papa si quieres mi perdon te lo tendras que ganar -Dijo Naruto

A lo que estabamos voy agregar a Fenrir en el Equipo 7 -Dijo Minato

De Verdad super oiste fenrir estaremos juntos como equipo -Dijo Menma sonriendo mientras chocaba los puños

Tambien les dare la tarea de Buscar miembros Kyuranger Para completar el Equipo ustedes ya son 2 mas Raptor serian 3 nos quedaria 9 miembros faltantes su mision es en vigilar a estos competidores Durante la tercera parte de los examenes Chunin -Dijo el Comandante

Descuida comandante nos encargaremos - Dijo Naruto

Bien sin nada mas que decir pueden retirarse -Dijo Minato mientras todos salian de la nave dirigirse a ser sus cosas laborales

Bueno pudo salir en peor estado -Dijo El Comandante

Comandante le puedo pedir un favor -Dijo Minato

& Cual seria Minato-san -Dijo El Comandante

Puede Naruto venir a vivir en esta nave siento que naruto puede estar mas a salvo con usted que con nosotros -Dijo Minato

Escucha minato entiendo que te duele esto de tu hijo pero si me pides algo como esto lo aceptare -Dijo El comandante naruto entro porque se habia olvidado del Zyuoh Cellphone Change

Natuto puedo hablar contigo -Dijo el Comandante

Claro comandante de que se trata -Dijo Naruto & el comandante le explico lo que le habia avisado que su padre quiere que viva en el Spaceship Orion el se sacrifico para que el lo perdonara.

Gracias comandante luego ire por mis cosas al complejo Uzumaki por mis demas cosas -Dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba.

 _Naruto Uzumaki Kazakiri que te esperara joven_ -Penso el Comandante

Konohagakure no Sato:Afuera en el bosque

Chicos quiero que conoscan a su nuevo compañero que participara en los examenes -Dijo Kakashi

Eeeh sensei porque hay un hombre lobo en nuestro Equipo -Dijo Sakura

Porque el Hokage lo autorizo a incorporarse espero que se lleven bien -Dijo Kakashi

Oye Menma dijiste que entrenariamos porque estamos aqui perdiendo el tiempo -Dijo Fenrir

Eso mismo iva decirlo Sensei para que nos llamo -Dijo Menma

Ustedes han sido Elegidos para participar en los Examenes Chunin asi ue tomen estas Hojas & despues se lo pasan al Hokage

Em sensei que habra para el final de estes examen -Dijo Menma

Uno de ustedes podra ser Dominado como Chunin novato del año -Dijo Kakashi

Bueno eso es Todo lo que necesita de nosotros -Dijo Sasuke

Si! bueno nos veremos en unos 2 dias espero que esten listos para la competencia -Dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en un Sunshin

Bueno debo irme yo & Fenrir debemos entrenar nos vemos muchachos -Dijo Menma mientras se alejaba con su nuevo amigo

2 Dias Despues...

Naruto caminaba por la aldea hasta el lugar donde se ivan a hacer la primera parte del examen chunin el estaba pensando lo que le dijo a su madre su hijo dijo que tomaria tiempo en remediar su error a Naruko fue distinto ya que tanto ella como menma se sentian arrepentidos pero sus pensamientos estaban siendo interrumpidos por un arbusto en movimiento.

Gran Truco Konohamaru deverias seguir practicando -Dijo Naruto mientras que en una bocanada de humo aparecen 3 niños 2 niños 1 niña

Yo Soy Udon el mas inteligente -Dijo un niño de lentes

Yo Soy Moegi la mas linda de la academia -Dijo la niña pelinaranja

& Yo Soy Konohamaru algun dia sere Hokage -Dijo Konohamaru

Y Que hacen ustedes aqui no deberian estar en la Academia -Dijo Naruto

Jefe te gustaria jugar a los ninjas con nosotros -Dijo Konohamaru

Naruto Jugando Haa como si ese BAKA fuera ninja -Hablo Sakura pero naruto la ignoro

Vamos konohamaru solo ignorala -Dijo Naruto mientras juega con konohamaru a las traes pero justo cuando konohamaru estaba corriendo se topo con un tipo con traje de gato negro & usaba pintura en la cara.

Maldito mocoso me las vas a pagar -Dijo el Tipo

Kankuro Bajalo nos podras en problema -Dijo una Chica pelirubia con un abanico gigante al tipo conocido como kankuro

Pero temari el merece ser castigado -Dijo El tipo conocido como kankuro

Oye Bajalo ahora -Dijo Naruto

& Si no que que haras matarme de miedo -Dijo Kankuro

Kankuro suelta el Niño o te mato -Dijo una Voz todos voltearon a ver a un chico que bajaba del arbol el chico tenia el pelo rojo con un tatuaje con el Kanji Amor.

Ga..Garaa yo solo -No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por garaa.

Eres una desonrra para nuestra familia -Dijo Garaa mientras que miraba a naruto.

Me Interesas chico cual es tu nombre -Dijo Gaara

Mi nombre es Naruto Kazakiri -Se presento naruto

Mi nombre es Garaa del desierto & me gustaria probar tus habilidades en estos examenes -Dijo Garaa mientras volteaba & se alejaba con sus hermanos

Konohamaru estas bien -Dijo Naruto

Si estoy bien bueno debo irme jefe te deseo suerte -Dijo Konohamaru mientras que se alejaba el & su equipo mientras que naruto continuaba su recorrido luego de unos minutos se encontro con sus amigos

Estan listos chicos -Les Dijo a Hinata & Arashi ya que minato sedio a crear el Equipo 12 con Eri como jounin

Al entrar al Edificio caminaron por los pasillos & suvieron las escaleras para encontrar una puerta al pasar la puerta encontraron a varios Genin de otras aldeas

Kit siento la fuerza de mis hermanos aqui -Dijo Kurama

Vaya ahora que hablas zorro pulgoso -Dijo Naruto

Maldito Gaki & dejame llamarme asi -Dijo Kurama

Como tu Digas -Dijo Naruto

Vaya Aniki como estas -Dijo Menma asercandose con Fenrir

Hola Nii san como les fue con la prueba a fenrir -Dijo Naruto

Como siempre cualquier escusa por llegar Tarde -Dijo Menma

Vaya ustedes tambien estan aqui -Dijo Kiba asercandose con Shino

Hola Kiba oye Menma quien es el nuevo -Dijo Mirando al Lobo Alienigena

Es mi nuevo compañero su Nombre es Fenrir -Dijo Menma

Un placer conocerte Kiba -Dijo Fenrir mientras acariciaba a Akamaru

Vaya parecen que ustedes van a participar tambien -Dijo Ino Asercandose con su equipo

Segun lo que me dijeron empezaremos por el examen escrito -Dijo Shikamaru

Vengan les Dare Informacion de nuestros competidores -Dijo un Chico con gafas

Que Sabes de Garaa de la Arena -Dijo Sasuke

Sabaku no Gaara Hijo de Sabaku no Raza 4th Kazekage se dice que ha hecho mas de 10 misiones Rango A -Dijo Kabuto impresionando a Todos

Que sabes de Naruto Uzumaki -Dijo Temari

Naruto Kazakiri Uzumaki se dice que hace unos años estuvo lejos de las Naciones Elementales en un pais llamado Japon se dice que ha hecho misiones Rang denominandolo como El Aguila Guia -Dijo Kabuto alguien mas iva a decir algo cuando entro un hombre con gabardina negra

Escuchen todos a sus Lugares el Examen escrito esta por empezar yo sere su Examinador Hibiki Morino -Dijo el Hombre conocido como Hibiki

Delante suyo tienen Hojas con 9 Preguntas tienen 4 Horas para responder si no responden tendran que hacer el examen el proximo año pero si uno lo descubro copiando no solo seran descalificados si no que tambien no volveran a tomar el examen nunca en esta vida -Grito Hibiki

Bien nadie mas dira algo empiezen! -Termino Hibiki

Todos se concentraban en el Examen algunos estaban copiando pero luego eran descubiertos por lo sentinelas naruto se concentro en todo lo que habia aprendido estos años en la academia naruto ve que kurama no mentia habia una chica peli menta con ropa color crema llevaba un Hitaiate de Takigakure & el chico que conocio llamado Gaara.

4 Horas Despues...

Bien Pueden retirar sus lapices, el que quiere abandonar tiene la oportunidad de irse -Dijo Hibiki en eso algunos Genin Civiles salieron

Les Voy a Dar la Decima pregunta si responden Bien pasan pero si no recuerden que nunca mas haran este examen ni mañana ni en la vida ,ahora alguien mas quiere retirarse -Dijo Hibiki pero el silencio se corto por un golpe de una mesa hibiki miro a naruto.

Yo a Usted no le tengo miedo No importa si seguimos siendo Genin lo importante es que nadie aqui debe rendirse -Dijo Naruto

Vaya si tienes Valentia Mucho en ese caso...Pasan -Dijo Hibiki un silencio sepulcral huvo pero rapidamente fue cortado por gritos.

Queeeeeeee! -Gritaron Todos

La Verdad es que no hay una Pregunta 10 solo queria probar que ustedes podian tomar su decicion

Quiere Decir que usted solo nos ha probado -Dijo Kiba

Pues asi con lo que dijo su amigo aqui tengo la sensacion que puedo confiar en todos ustedes -Dijo Hibiki cuando una ventana se rompio mostrando a una mujer pelimorada con un traje algo atrevido con ojos marrones con una pancarta.

Escuchen Gusanos el Segundo Examen esta por empezar yo sere su Examinadora Anko Mitarachi -Dijo la Domadora de serpientes huvo otro silencio

Tan Temprano como siempre Anko -Dijo Hibiki esto hizo sacarle una Gota a ella

A decir verdad dejaste muchos Genin Aqui te a suavizado demasiado, Bien escuchan nos veremos mañana en el CampoNº44 asi que preparen todas sus cosas que tengan que necesitar -Dijo Anko mientras que desaparecia en un Sunshin.

Gracias Naruto por darnos confianza -Dijo Kiba

No Hay de Que Kiba,Bueno chicos vayamos por ellos -Dijo Naruto alzando la mano a Ino,Hinata,Arashi,Mito,Menma & Fenrir -SUPER SENTAAI! -Gritaron

Naruto se Ha Hecho Amigos que les espera en la segunda parte del examen descubranlo pronto...

 **Continuara...**

En El Proximo Capitulo del Legado Super Sentai.

Naruto:Que es esa cosa

Ino:Yuuug una Serpiente grande

Menma:Mira esa es la chica de Taki necesita nuestra ayuda

Rio:Nos vemos denuevo super sentai

 **Naruto:** Eres Rio verdad descubran el el Proximo Capitulo de El Legado Super Sentai: **RENCUENTRO EN EL BOSQUE,EL REY BESTIA RIO**

 **(Juega Tema Ending:Engine First Lap -Type Normal -Engine Sentai Go-Onger)**

Engine number one butchigire supiidoru

Aka aka aka aka aka aka

Makka na bodi ni

Doru doru doru doru doru doru

Condor soul go!

Ikimasu enjin yuuki jinjin

Unare gouon kattobe go-on!

Pikapika bodi ni seigi no souru wo

Slot-in surya me ga weiku!

Inochi no mashin to yuujou de

Daati akuma wo buchinuku sa

Mae shika mienai engine sentai go-onger!

Onsoku koete mo madamada tarinee

Iku ze aibou doko made mo

Go-on!

 _ **Bueno es Todo Esperan hasta otro dia ya que hice 3 capitulos seguidos de este fic bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima.**_


	10. Encuentro en el Bosque,El Rey Bestia Rio

_**Antes de Empezar quisiera decir que en la Temporada 2 podre hacer viajes a otras dimensiones & quiero que esten atentos comentar con los primeros universos que nuestros heroes visitaran.**_

 _ **Central de Full Metal Alchemist**_

 _ **Shinjuku de Digimon Tamers**_

 _ **Kuoh Town de High School DxD**_

 _ **Trost District de Attack of Titan**_

 _ **Odaiba de Digimon Adventure 1 y 2**_

 _ **Magnolia City de Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Karakura Town de Bleach**_

 _ **Shibuya de Digimon Frontier**_

 _ **Hosu City de Boku no Hero Academia**_

 _ **Capital del Oeste de Dragon Ball Z junto con la Montañas Pao :v**_

 _ **Aqui las que a mi parecer deberian estar:**_

 _ **Freeze City de Wolfs Rain practicamente por que es Anime :v**_

 _ **Tenji Desert de Asobotto Senki Goku porque tambien es de Tv Tokyo ademas quiero agregar algo de Shonen :v ademas es uno de los favoritos de tokusatsu creador de super sentai ademas de dejar el dema lucky star de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger para la Temporada 2 igual.**_

 _ **Bueno no Alargemos esto ya Empezamos con este fic mega.**_

 **Un Grupo de Niños Elegidos por el Equipo Super Sentai salvaran el mundo Shinobi junto a sus aliados para detener las fuerzas del mal de orochimaru.**

 **(Juega Tema Opening:LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

Naruto **:Naruto &**

Todos **: Super Sentai**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

 **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la camara)**

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

 **(Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la camara)**

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

 **(Leo Amu Tusk & Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales & miraron a la camara solo para reirse).**

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

 **(Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi & miro a la camara sonriendo Timidamente)**

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**

 **(El Hijo de Garu Fenrir entrena mientras sonreia a la Camara)**

 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

 **(Menma Almuerza & Se Rie a la camara)**

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

 **(Todos se reunen en la Base Dekaranger ven que atacan Konoha & se Transforman)**

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Avance del Capitulo: Menma & su Equipo se encuentran con Rio naruto llega despues a ayudarlos)**

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Empiezan a luchar mientras orochimaru muerde a Sasuke)**

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Naruto desbloquea el poder de Zyuoh Whale para luchar con ellos 2)**

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **(Todos se Dirigen a la Cueva por la noche).**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe**

 **(Naruto Se aserca a la camara para mirar al cielo azul)**

 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

 **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion con los Amigos que ha ganado).**

Naruto junto con su equipo habian entrado al examen escrito de paso conocieron a un chico llamado Kabuto Yakushi que tramara ahora.

Asi que este es el Bosque de la muerte que tanto me hablaste -Dijo Fenrir a lado de Sakura & Sasuke

Asi es esperemos que todo salga bien -Dijo Menma preocupado -Porque siento que algo muy malo va a pasar & tengo la sensacion que ese Ninja de la Hierba nos esta mirando

Hola chicos -Dijo Naruto asercandose junto con su equipo

hola aniki entonces tu hinata & Mito pasaron -Dijo Menma

Asi es Hibiki dijo que era muy habil en el sigilo de copiar -Dijo Naruto

Espero que Natsumi este bien con Kiba & Shino -Dijo Hinata

No te preocupes Hinata ella estara bien ademas es de Uchiha Natsumi quien hablamos -Dijo Sakura

Si tienes Razon me preocupo demasiado -Dijo Hinata soltando una risita

Oye como va con los ressha mechas -Pregunto Menma

Aun les falta algunas piezas por instalar -Dijo Hinata

Viejo el comandante igual quiere hacer arreglos en la Spaceship Orion -Hablo Naruto

Que crees que haya en otros Universos Paralelos -Dijo Mito

No lo se cuando esten listo podemos ir -Dijo Naruto

Bien Gusanos les dare las instrucciones cada equipo debera tomar un pergamino & quitar de otro equipo otro pergamino que el equipo contrario que tengan despues de conseguir los 2 pergaminos diriganse a la torre para que empieze los combates preliminares les quedo claro -Dijo Anko mientras todos tomaban un pergamino & se alejaran a sus pociciones **.**

Todos al abrirse las puertas salieron disparados entrandose en el nosque mientras las puertas se cerraban atras menma & su equipo saltaban por arbol en arbol mientras buscaban otros genin.

Ves Algo -Dijo menma a su amigo

No, Espera Veo algo -Dijo Fenrir mientras se detenia para ver a cierta chica pelimenta luchando con un tipo que llevaba una armadura negra & dorada en su cuello tenia una melena de leon

ooh ooh hay problemas -Dijo Fenrir

Quien es ese tipo -Dijo Sasuke

Su nombre es Rio es un especialista en Taijutsu & las Tecnicas Jyuuken -Dijo Fenrir

Debemos ir ayudarla -Dijo Menma Saltando hacia el piso

Estoy Contigo bro -Dijo Fenrir saltando

& Estos 2 que les pico -Grito Sakura sasuke igual salto dejando a la peli chicle sola ella luego los siguieron

Quien eres tu? -Dijo Fu

Soy el Conocido Rey Bestia puedes llamarme Rio -Dijo el Hombre conocido como rio

Ahora vendras conmigo ya que Orochimaru quiere experimentar -Dijo Rio

No lo hare no dejare que me lleves a ese sanin pervertido -Dijo Fu molesta mientras saca sus alas

Alto Ahi Rio! -Grito Menma mientras se aserca a la escena con Fenrir.

Vaya si solo son un monton de mocosos -Dijo Rio transformandose en Black Lion impresionando a Sakura,Sasuke & Fu.

No nos das miedo -Dijo Fenrir mirando a Menma

Hagamoslo! -Mientras sacaban los 2 sus Kyutamas una Roja & una Azul mientras los ponian en su muñeca en el Seiza Blaster - **Shishi Kyutama!¡Ookami Kyutama! ¡Seiza Change!** -Anunciaron los Seiza Blaster.

 **Star Change!** -Gritaron Menma & Fenrir mientras Tiraban del Gatillo 2 estrellas aparecieron en el suelo & aparecieron hologramas de un Leon & un Lobo que se desvanecieron en Menma & Fenrir los cubria una luz al Disiparse ya no estaban habian 2 figuras altas en Espandex en Rojo & Azul impresionando a Sakura Sasuke & Fu

Quien lo huviera imaginado los mocosos son super sentai -Dijo Rio mientras se ponia en pose de Combate esto sera Interesante

Vamos Fenrir -Dijo Shishi red

Lo tienes -Dijo Ookami Blue mientras los 2 sacaban otra kyutama

Hebi Kyutama! ¡Ooinu Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack! -Anuncio El Seiza mientras que se Materializaban serpientes dejando Atado a Rio luego Shishi Red se pone a cuatro patas para luchar & se lanza a golpear a Rio pero este destruye a las serpientes & le da una patada a Menma mientras el salia Volando a un arbol

Sasuke se enfurecio & hizo pose de manos -Katon Goryua No Jutsu:Jutsu Dragon de Fuego -Grito Sasuke desde su boca en forma de Dragon se lanza a Rio pero este solo lo esquivo

Muy Impresionante mocoso a Orochimaru le gustara que estes en nuestras tropas -Dijo Rio

Quien eres & dejanos en paz -Dijo Ookami Blue lanzandose pero Rio usa su Ataque.

Sai Dain Dain -Grito Rio mientras se cubria de un Aura morada se matearilizo un gran Leon negro que fue a atacar a Ookami Blue sando chispas & lanzado a unos metros hacia atras

Hmm pequeños tontos -Dijo Rio se iva a asercar a fu cuando se escucho un Grito

Kage Bushin No Jutsu! -Grito Naruto mientras sus clones golpeaban al Rey Bestia

Menma,Fenrir estan bien -Dijo El Naruto Original ayudar a parar a su hermano & a su amigo mientras que Naruko habia visto todo esto a distancia naruto la incorporo a su Equipo junto con Arashi Hinata & Mito ahora eran oficial el equipo 12

Tu lo lamentaras -Dijo Naruto poniendo sus ojos a rojo sangre con pupila rasgada

Fu Siento el poder de mi hermano mayor Kurama -Dijo un Escarabajo Hercules desde su mente

Espera ese es el Jinchuriki de 9 colas -Dijo Fu incredula

Asi es pero eso no importa hay alguien que te espera a unos metros de aqui aprovecha de escapar -Dijo el Escarabajo Fu asintio & se alejo del claro

Listos! -Dijo Naruto mientras que ellos lo seguian abrio su Zyuoh Cellphone Change mientras Arashi giraba su Zyuoh of Light hinata saco su carta,Mito ponia la figura del tren en su Brace ToQ Change - **Eagle!¡Gotcha!¡Henshin Buresu Tokkyū Chenjā!**

 **Wild Instinct, Awaken!** -Gritaron Naruto & Arashi

 **Change Card! ¡Tensou!** -Grito Hinata mientras cerraba su Tensouder

 **Tokkyu Change!** -Grito Mto mientras giraba la barra una luz sego a todos & se oyeron ruidos - **Change Goseiger!¡Tokkyu Go-Go!** -Anuncio el Tensouder & el Bracer ToQ Changer

 **Monarch of Open Skyblue! ¡Zyuoh Eagle!** -Anuncio Naruto

 **Skick Power of Breath!** Gosei Pink!-Anuncio Eri

Hmm ya veremos -Dijo Rio naruto saca su Eagrizer junto con Arashi mientras cambia su Zyuoh The Gunrod modo Gun naruto trato de asestarle golpes pero fue pisoteado por rio & arashi no pudo disparar bien ya que era imposible con sus movimientos.

Vaya parece que tienes todo Bajo control -Dijo una voz todos voltearon para ver a Orochimaru sin su mascara

Orochimaru sabia que estabas detras de esto -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle molesto

Vaya chico veo que tienes potencial pero no vine por ti es a sasuke que me interesa -Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa maligna

Que te hace pensar que te daremos a sasuke -Dijo Tokkyu Go-go orochimaru convoco a una serpiente grande

Espero que les guste jugar con mi mascota Kukuku -Dijo Orochimaru mientras se asercaba a sasuke

Alto no dejare que lo toques, Chicos encargense de la serpiente & de Black lion Vamos Menma & Fenrir -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle menma & fenrir asienten.

Modo Instinto Despertado! -Grito naruto mientras emprendia vuelo los de la Arena se impresionaron mientras se ocultaban en especial Gaara que miraba toda la accion estaba facinado con pelear con naruto

Menma usa una kyutama para distraer al Sanin pedofilo -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Derecho -Dijo Menma mientras insertaba una Kyutama en forma de arco de flechas

Ite Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack! -Aparecio un arco con flechas cargadas mientras esperaba enfocarlo a a orochimaru cuando era el momento presiso tiro la flecha orochimaru se distrajo naruto tenia la oportunidad pero por de mala suerte orochimaru logro verlo muy bien hizo pose de manos & de una palmada fuerte logro darle en el sello a naruto perdiendo su transformacion desmayandose todos quedaron horrorizados

NARUTOO-KUN! -Grito Hinata

Maldito que le hiciste -Dijo Shishi Red

OOh nada solo un regalo -Dijo Orochimaru se aserco a sasuke & lo mordio

SASUKEE! -Grito Sakura

 **Espacio Mental de Naruto...**

Naruto estaba sentado enfrente de la jaula de Kurama el se sentia pesimo que el estupido Sanin lo haya pateado.

Oye Kit Tranquilo hay una opcion pero es un 29% probable que sobrevivas & un 71% que mueras -Dijo Kurama

Dime cual es Kurama -Dijo Naruto

Hay un jutsu que puedes liberar parte de mi chakra & pasarlo en una forma fisica -Dijo Kurama

Naruto depende de ti Salvar a tu amigo -Dijo Kurama

*Suspiro Naruto*correre el riesgo -Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en pose de loto mientras que kurama lo ayuda con las poses de manos

Butsuri-tekina tamashīnokaihō! -Grito Naruto mientras que empezo a brillar todo incluido kurama con un color naranja

 **Fuera de la Mente de Naruto...**

Naruto empezo a brillar con un Rojo intenso todos quedaron sin palabras incluso hasta el mismo orochimaru se aterro naruto empezo a levantarse con un instinto asesino desde su mano aparecio el Zyuoh Gun Whale

Vas a pagar por lo que le haz hecho a sasuke -Dijo Naruto furioso

(Juega Tema Batalla:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuogher Action Ver.)

 **Wild Instinct ,Awaken** -Grito Naruto - **Woo ooh WHALEEE!** -Anuncio el Gun Zyuoh fue cubierto por una luz todos miraron el traje mejorado de naruto tenia una especie de abrigo que se extendia de arriba a abajo en el pecho habia una imagen de una Ballena su casco se asemeja tambien a una ballena.

 **Monarch among Monarchs! Zyuoh Whale!** -Grito Naruto

Imm..mposible -Dijo Orochimaru

Ahora veras orochimaru -Dijo Naruto

 **Zyuoh Final!** -Grito Naruto Al tirar hacia atrás la palanca de carga tres veces y luego apretar el gatillo- Deep Locker! -Grito mientras enviava una onda elada hacia orochimaru & a Rio

Imposible que un niño nos derrote -Dijo Orochimaru

Ahora Menma -Dijo Zyuoh Whale

Si!- Dijo Shishi red mientras ponia una kyutama en el Seiza blaster - **Kani Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack!** -Anuncio el Seiza Blaster mientras que en sus manos crecian tenazas pescando a orochimaru & a Rio lanzandolos lejos.

ESTO E INDIGNANTEEEEE! -Grito Orochimaru

Hasta nunca Serpiente pedofila -Dijo Menma cuando naruto se demayo volviendo a la normalidad

ANIKI! -Grito Menma mientras lo ayudaba pero no respondia de repente el empezo a brillar una estraña luz salio de el & se mateariliza en forma humana con 2 orejas de zorro una yukata naranja sangre su pelo largo & rojo 2 ojos tambien rojos como la sangre con ranuras 9 colas de zorro atras de el & por ultimo sus mejillas tenian marcas de bigotes.

Todos quedaron en Silencio hasta que Menma,Naruko,Mito & Arashi hablaron -Kyuubi!

Continuara...

En el Proximo Capitulo de El Legado Super Sentai

Naruko:Kyuubi eres que le paso a Onii chan que le hiciste

Kyuubi:Nada Naruto quisto arriesgarse para salvar al uchiha

Naruto:Deben saber donde estuve estos años

Mito:OOh ooh los Oto genin estan aqui

Menma:Que le pasa a Sasuke

Naruto:No se pierdan el Proximo Capitulo del Legado Super Sentai: **NO TE METAS CON SASUKE, LA HISTORIA SUPER SENTAI!**

 **(Juega Tema Ending: Engine First Lap -Type Normal -Engine Sentai Go-Onger)**

Engine number one butchigire supiidoru

Aka aka aka aka aka aka

Makka na bodi ni

Doru doru doru doru doru doru

Condor soul go!

Ikimasu enjin yuuki jinjin

Unare gouon kattobe go-on!

Pikapika bodi ni seigi no souru wo

Slot-in surya me ga weiku!

Inochi no mashin to yuujou de

Daati akuma wo buchinuku sa

Mae shika mienai engine sentai go-onger!

Onsoku koete mo madamada tarinee

Iku ze aibou doko made mo

Go-on!

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo nos Vemos.**_


	11. No Te Metas con Sasuke,Historia Super S

**Un Grupo de Niños Elegidos por el Equipo Super Sentai salvaran el mundo Shinobi junto a sus aliados para detener las fuerzas del mal de orochimaru.**

 **(Juega Tema Opening:LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

Naruto **:Naruto &**

Todos **: Super Sentai**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

 **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la camara)**

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

 **(Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la camara)**

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

 **(Leo Amu Tusk & Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales & miraron a la camara solo para reirse).**

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

 **(Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi & miro a la camara sonriendo Timidamente)**

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**

 **(El Hijo de Garu Fenrir entrena mientras sonreia a la Camara)**

 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

 **(Menma Almuerza & Se Rie a la camara)**

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

 **(Todos se reunen en la Base Dekaranger ven que atacan Konoha & se Transforman)**

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Avance del Capitulo:Kurama les cuenta el entrenamiento de Naruto en Tokyo & la historia super sentai)**

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Sasuke le rompe los huesos a Zaku Naruto se enfrenta con Dosu)**

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Llegan a la torre mientras son felicitados)**

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **(El Hokage anuncia los que participaran).**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe**

 **(Naruto Se aserca a la camara para mirar al cielo azul)**

 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

 **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion con los Amigos que ha ganado).**

En el Capitulo Anterior...

K...Kyuubi? -Gritaron los hermanos Uzumaki & Namikaze

Hola Gakis & tomatito -Dijo Kurama mientras que es golpeado en la cabeza

Porque fue eso mocosa -Grito a Mito

Estas alardeando mucho Fuzball -Dijo Mito

Voy a llevar a naruto me alegra que lo lograra vengan debo contarles todo desde el principio -Dijo El Bijuu humano acostando a naruto adentro de la cueva

Ahora quiero que escuchen bien porque no repetire -Dijo Kurama

Hace 5 Años naruto por estar solo un Joven le pidio si pudiera venir con el -Dijo Kurama

Como se llamaba -Dijo Naruko

Su Nombre es Kazakiri Yamato el Zyuoh Eagle original ahora quieren oir todo la historia de super sentai -Dijo Kurama mientras ellos asienten

Todo comenzo hace miles de años .Cuando la paz mundial se ve amenazada por un grupo terrorista llamado el Ejército de la Cruz Negra, una organización secreta de espionaje conocida como EAGLE se forma en Japón para combatir la amenaza. La Cruz Negra, temerosa de la amenaza contra ellos, decide lanzar un ataque sorpresa contra todo Japón, la Cruz Negra manda a sus cinco operativos más peligrosos para destruir a los miembros de EAGLE, matándolos a todos excepto a cinco jóvenes agentes que sobreviven milagrosamente. Los cinco son llamados a la tienda de snacks "Gon" por Gonpachi Edogawa, el comandante de EAGLE, y entran en un centro de mando secreto escondido bajo tierra. Edogawa recluta a los cinco para convertirse en el Escuadrón Secreto Goranger, la mejor oportunidad en el mundo contra las fuerzas del Ejército de la Cruz Negra, y les dan trajes de batallas electrónicos y ajustables que les da poderes sobrehumanos de fuerza y velocidad. Los cinco entonces se dedican a luchar contra el Ejército de la Cruz Negra y su siniestro líder, el Führer de la Cruz Negra.

Años despues de Derrotar al Fuhrer & la caida de la Cruz Negra Garra de Hierro es el líder de un imperio global del crimen conocido simplemente como "Crimen". Con una red de simpatizantes ricos e influyentes y teniendo a su cargo un ejército de matones con máscaras de cuero y asesinos cyborgs, Crimen busca convertirse en la organización mafiosa más poderosa del mundo.

Para combatir esta amenaza, se forma ISSIS (International Science Special Investigation Squad, Equipo Internacional de Investigación Científica Especial). ISSIS organiza sus fuerzas alrededor del mundo para luchar contra Crimen, incluyendo Tokio, Japón. El comandante de la división de ISSIS en Tokio, Daisuke Kujirai, propone un experimento radical para ayudar a sus fuerzas en Japón. Con el nombre en clave "Joker", recluta a cuatro jóvenes sujetos para realizar su proyecto de mejora cyborg. Son el atleta multimedallista olímpico Gorō Sakurai, el campeón de boxeo caído en desgracia Ryū Higashi, la policía herida gravemente Karen Mizuki, y el oceanógrafo clínicamente muerto y conservado criogénicamente Bunta Daichi. Alterados quirúrgicamente y con varios poderes de manipulación de energía y mejoras biónicas, los cuatro jóvenes comienzan su misión para destruir a Crimen como el cuarteto de combate llamado en clave J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Más tarde, Joker se marcha, y Sōkichi Banba, maestro del disfraz y cyborg, se convierte en su nuevo jefe, como Big One -Dijo Kurama

J.A.K.Q jamas escuche de este equipo pero resulta cada vez mas interesante -Dijo Menma

El general Kurama reúne a cuatro jóvenes agentes dispersados por todo el mundo entrenándose. Se les une la investigadora del FBI Diane Martin, cuyo padre fue asesinado por Egos. Los cinco reciben trajes con poderes para convertirse en el equipo Battle Fever. El as en la manga del equipo es el Battle Fever Robo. Egos intenta detener la construcción del robot, pero los monstruos que envían para esta tarea son derrotados uno por uno. Egos entonces envía una réplica robótica gigante de uno de sus monstruos para atacar, y el robot es terminado afortunadamente a tiempo para derrotarle a él y a sus sucesores. El equipo no se detiene, incluso cuando pierden a dos de sus miembros (la Miss America original y Battle Cossack) -Dijo Kurama

Battle Fever donde e oido escuchar ese nombre -Dijo Arashi

Despues de los suceso de El General Kurama

el Clan Vader destruyó el planeta Denji. Denjilandia, una isla de Denji, aterrizó en la Tierra. En la actualidad, la computadora de Denjilandia despertó al Denji Dog IC cuando detectó que el Clan Vader se estaba aproximando a la Tierra. Denji Dog IC encontró a cinco jóvenes para convertirse en los Denjiman para defender la Tierra, el siguiente objetivo del Clan Vader -Dijo Kurama mientras cerraba sus ojos

6 Horas Despues...

Hace siglos, el malvado señor feudal Gengetsu Kibaoni fue asesinado por el clan ninja Igasaki, antes de que este renunciara a su humanidad para convertirse en . En su primer intento de renacer, Kibaoni fue derrotado y Yoshitaka Igasaki, un hombre conocido como el Last Ninja, le selló. Sin embargo, tres generaciones más tarde, Kibaoni fue liberado por Kyūemon Izayoi. Como solo los que tienen la sangre de los Igasaki pueden detener a los destructivos Yōkai, el hijo de Yoshitaka, Tsumuji Igasaki, recluta a los Ninninger, sus hijos Takaharu y Fūka, y los primos de estos Yakumo Kato, Nagi Matsuo y Kasumi Momochi, para que aprendan el Shuriken Ninpō (手裏剣忍法 _Shuriken Ninpō_ ) de su clan y luchen contra el Ejército Kibaon -Explico sobre los ninnigers.

Esto es cada vez mas genial Mechas Figuras en espandex -Dijo un Emocionado Menma

El experto de animales Yamato Kazakiri (風切 大和 _Kazakiri Yamato_ ) que descubre que su amuleto de la suerte (un cubo) es en realidad una llave para entrar a Zyuland, un mundo en donde habitan los Zyumans (ジューマン _Jūman_ ) animales que pueden hablar y actuar como humanos, pero conservan sus instintos salvajes. Sin embargo; también es el día en que los Deathgaliens (デスガリアン _Desugarian_ ), una raza de extraterrestres, proclaman la como el escenario del aniversario número 100 del Blood Game (ブラッドゲーム _Buraddo Gēmu_ ), una competencia en donde los jugadores debe causar mucho caos, dolor y desgracia al planeta y a sus habitantes para entretener al jefe de los Deathgaliens y obtener una recompensa. Yamato se hace amigo de Sela (セラ _Sera_ ) la competitiva humana-tiburón, el considerado Leo (レオ _Reo_ ), un humano-leon, el serio Tusk (タスク _Tasuku_ ) un humano- elefante y la dulce Amu ( アム ), una humana-tigre. Los cinco quedan atrapados en el mundo humano ya que los Deathgaliens destruyen la manera de ir a Zyuland, pero pronto descubren que los cubos son en realidad los Símbolos del Campeón transformándolos en los Zyuohger con la misión de derrotar a los Deathgaliens mientras interactúan con los humanos.

¿Zyuland? Podemos ir Algun Dia Onii Chan -Dijo Mito

No se de estas historia pero creo que entendi por que Orochimaru andaba con ese tipo -Dijo Sakura

Te Refieres a ese Tipo Rio -Dijo Arashi

Asi supongo que quieren reunir a todos los enemigos de cada equipo sentai -Dijo Sakura

& Si lo logra sera imposible destruirlos & la tierra quedara perdida -Dijo Arashi

En el año 20XX, el maligno Shogunato Espacial Jark Matter ha conseguido el dominio total del universo invadiendo incontables planetas a lo largo y ancho del cosmos, lo que ha diezmado la esperanza de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, nueve guerreros son escogidos por las Kyūtama (キュータマ _Kyūtama_ ) esferas mágicas con el poder de las constelaciones para que se conviertan en los salvadores del universo. Los humanoides Lucky, Stinger, Naga Ray, Hammie y Spada, el hombre-lobo Garu, la forma de vida mecánica Balance y los androides Champ y Raptor 283 se unen a la rebelión para detener la campaña conquistadora de Jark Matter y sus intenciones de drenar la energía vital de los planeta.

Es lo que me dijo Lucky Jark Matter les causo a mucho problemas a el & al padre de Fenrir -Dijo Menma

Ese maldito canalla hizo pelear a mi padre a su propio Equipo -Dijo Fenrir Hirviendo de ira

La Lupin Collection (ルパンコレクション _Rupan Korekushon_ ) es una vasta colección de poderosos y misteriosos artilugios que fue reunida por el legendario durante toda su vida; dependiendo de como se use, dicha colección tiene el poder de llevar a la humanidad a su apogeo o causar su completa destrucción. Todos y cada uno de estos artefactos fueron robados por los criminales interdimensionales conocidos como los Gangler, quienes desean usar su poder para cumplir sus malévolos propósitos.

En consecuencia, los descendientes de reclutan a los Lupinranger, un grupo de tres jóvenes y ambiciosos ladrones que han sido víctimas de la crueldad de los Gangler para robar de nuevo la Lupin Collection bajo la promesa de que si lo logran, no solo limpiarán su reputación, si no que además sus deseos serán cumplidos. Sin embargo, un escuadrón especial de la Policía Global conocido como los Patranger ha recibido la autoridad de proteger a los ciudadanos de la amenaza de los Gangler y poner en custodia la Lupin Collection para evitar que caiga en las garras del mal. A los ojos de los Patranger las acciones de los Lupinranger no son heroicas si no delictivas, y por lo tanto también deben ser arrestados -Termino Kurama

Gracias Amigo por la historia -Dijo Menma

entonces luego de los Examenes Genin iremos en Busca de Ayuda -Dijo Mito

No te olvides que Haru-san esta terminando de arreglar los Mechas Ressha -Dijo Arashi

Casi se me olvidava de eso -Dijo Menma

*Bostezo*Bueno yo me voy a dormir buenas noches -Dijo Naruko mientras ella & Sakura se ivan a dormir a lado de Sasuke inconciente

Menma te sientes bien -Dijo Mito

no es que aun me siento culpable lo que le hice a Aniki -Dijo Menma con tristesa

Oye todo esta bien nuestro hermano nos perdono dejate de preocuparte

Lo Se Gracias Mito -Dijo Menma

No hay de que hermano -Dijo Mito mientras se iva a dormir mientras menma respira muy profundo & empieza a cantar

 **(Juega Tema Ikanaide- Acoustic-)**

Nandemonai to kuchi o tsugunda

Honto wa chotto ashi o tometakute

Dake domo kimi wa hayaa shidesu tto mae o ikukara

Boku wa sore o mitsumeteru

Saishuu bin kimi wa noru boku o oite tte

Hashiridasu yukkuri to jimen ga zureteiku

Naicha dame naicha dame demo honto wa iitai yo

Ikanaide

Tooku e to kieteiku boku o oite tte

Mou zuibun mienai yo yoru ga kuzureteiku

Naicha dame naicha dame demo honto wa iitai yo

Ikanaide

Matsuri mo owareba itsumo tomo onaji

Kawaranu yoru ga kurunda to shitta

Dakedomo kimi wa itsumo yori zutto iroppoku miete

Boku wa sore o mitsumeteru

Jikan dake ga sugiteiku boku o tsurete tte

Kaeri michi kurai keredo hitori de daijoubu kana

Gaitou ni terasarete kage ga dekiteiru

Hitoribotchi sa

Tooku e to kieteiku boku o oite tte

Kanzen ni matakondo yoru ga nijindeiku

Naicha dame naicha dame demo honto wa iitai yo

Ikanaide

Naicha dame naicha dame demo honto wa iitai yo

Ikanaide.

(Fin de Musica).

 **A La Mañana Siguiete...**

Menma se habia levantado & miro que naruto aun estaba durmiendo el solo miror con una sonrisa amigable pero luego escucho un ruido se preguntaba donde estaban los otros veian a 3 Genin de Oto estos eran Zaku,Dosu & Kin que tenian a una Sakura en agarrandola del cuello tambien vio a Rock Lee en el suelo.

Oigan dejenlo en paz -Dijo Menma

& Tu que nos haras -Dijo Zaku iva reirse pero fue golpeado por el taque de Mizugane Kyutama empapandolo

Espera Menma voy contigo -Dijo Ino

No te olvides de Mi -Dijo Hinata apareciendo de lado de Ino

& De Nosotros -Dijo Mito apareciendo con Arashi a lado de menma

No te olvides de Mi Gaki -Dijo Kurama su ropa a sido remplazada por una camisa blanca &una chaqueta como la de menma pero naranja en su muñeca tenia otro Seiza blaster a lado de kurama tambien estaba Fenrir.

Chicos muchas gracias -Dijo Menma

No Hay de Que Hermanito -Dijo Mito

 **Listos!** -Grito Menma mientras todo lo seguian el Equipo Guy Kiba,Shino & Natsumi no sabian que ivan a ser

 **Shishi Kyutama!¡Sasori Kyutama! ¡Okami Kyutama! ¡Seiza Change!** -Anuncio el Seiza Blaster

 **Change Card!** -Grito Hinata - **Gotcha!** -Anuncio El Tensouder - **Tensou!** -Grito Hinata mientras cerraba el Tensouder - **Change Goseiger!** -Anuncio el Tensouder

 **Wild Instinct Awaken!** -Grito Arashi

 **Shodophone Ippitsu Sojo!** -Grito Ino Mientras Dibujaba el simbolo de la tierra

 **Toq Change!** -Grito Mito mientras cerraba el Brace ToQ Changer - **Tokkyu Go Go!** -Anuncio el Brace ToQ Changer

 **Star Change!** -Gritaron Menma,Kurama & Fenrir mientras tiraban del gatillo todos se cubrieron cuando se disipo ya no estaban hay sino que todos bestian en espandex impresionando a El Equipo Guy Kiba & Natsumi shino no se inmuto

 **Super Star! ¡Shishi Red!** -Anuncio Menma

 **Poison Star! ¡Sasori Orange!** -Anuncio Kurama

 **Beast Star! ¡Ookami Blue!** -Anuncio Fenrir

 **Monarch of The World! ¡Zyuoh The World!** -Anuncio Arashi

 **Shinken Yellow! ¡Yamanaka Ino!** -Anuncio Ino

 **Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink!** -Anuncio Hinata

 **Tokkyu 5Gou!** -Anuncio Mito

Ahora sabran que nadie se mete con nosotros -Dijo Shishi Red lanzandose alataque todos los demas lo siguieron estuvieron un buen rato luchando cuando sintieron pasos todos voltearon a ver a sasuke con la marca de maldicion

Sakura dime quien te hizo esto -Dijo Sasuke

Fui yo algun problema -Dijo Zaku pero no pudo hacer nada ya que sintio que le arracaran el braso el empezo a gritar de dolor pero otro paso se escucho voltearon a ver a naruto transformado en Zyuoh Eagle

Sasuke porfavor detente ese no eres tu -Dijo una voz todos voltearon a ver a Sakura abrazando a sasuke rapidamente sus marcas regresaron con un Saasuke medio confundido

Yo que paso -Dijo Sasuke

Me alegras que estes bien Sasuke -Dijo naruto mientras el & su equipo junto al Equipo de Menma porfin llegaron a la torre los 2 equipos abrieron el pergamino para ver a Eri & a Garu ya que Garu es el sensei del equipo de menma por cortesia del Hokage ambos le felicitaron otras horas mas llego el resto del equipo lee lloro porque se perdio toda la accion.

Bien me alegro que hayan llegado Todos ahora veremos quien convatira ahora en las semifinales -Dijo Minato mientras procedio a Hayate anuniar los partidos

El Primer partido sera entre Menma Namikaze Vs Uchiha Sasuke -Dijo Hayate mientras menma salta al ring.

Nuestro Amigo Menma encontro a otro miembro de su Equipo a cada paso el equipo estara completo que les espera a nuestros heroes.

 **Continuara...**

En el Proximo Capitulo del Legado Super Sentai.

Naruto:Asi se hace Menma

Hayate:Siguiente combate Naruto Vs Kiba

Kiba:Vamos a vencerlo Akamaru

Naruto:No lo creo vean todo este en el proximo capitulo del legado Super Sentai: **EL MONARCA DE LOS CIELOS VUELA, NARUTO VS KIBA!**

 **(Juega Tema Ending:Engine First Lap -Type Normal -Engine Sentai Go-Onger)**

Engine number one butchigire supiidoru

Aka aka aka aka aka aka

Makka na bodi ni

Doru doru doru doru doru doru

Condor soul go!

Ikimasu enjin yuuki jinjin

Unare gouon kattobe go-on!

Pikapika bodi ni seigi no souru wo

Slot-in surya me ga weiku!

Inochi no mashin to yuujou de

Daati akuma wo buchinuku sa

Mae shika mienai engine sentai go-onger!

Onsoku koete mo madamada tarinee

Iku ze aibou doko made mo

Go-on!

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado 2 Capitulos en un Dia Nuevo record.**_


	12. Aguila Volador,Naruto Vs Kiba

**Un Grupo de Niños Elegidos por el Equipo Super Sentai salvaran el mundo Shinobi junto a sus aliados para detener las fuerzas del mal de orochimaru.**

 **(Juega Tema Opening:LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

Naruto **:Naruto &**

Todos **: Super Sentai**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

 **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la camara)**

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

 **(Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la camara)**

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

 **(Leo Amu Tusk & Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales & miraron a la camara solo para reirse).**

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

 **(Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi & miro a la camara sonriendo Timidamente)**

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**

 **(El Hijo de Garu Fenrir entrena mientras sonreia a la Camara)**

 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

 **(Menma Almuerza & Se Rie a la camara)**

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

 **(Todos se reunen en la Base Dekaranger ven que atacan Konoha & se Transforman)**

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Avance del Capitulo:El Combate de Naruto & Kiba esta por empezar)**

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Naruto usa su transformacion para impresionar a algunos jounin)**

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Menma mientras contra sasuke)**

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **(Fuu aparece con una chica peli castaña ll).**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe**

 **(Naruto Se aserca a la camara para mirar al cielo azul)**

 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

 **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion con los Amigos que ha ganado).**

Naruto despues lo que le habia pasado a sasuke se arepintio por no poderlo ayudar ahora se encuentra mirando quien va a combatir primero

El Primer encuentro sera entre Menma Namikaze Vs Sasuke Uchiha -Dijo Hayate

Hmm es hora de que una elite brille hermano del Dobe -Dijo Sasuke bajando al ring

No estaria tan seguro de tu Victoria Sasuke -Dijo Menma mostrando su Seiza Blaster

Que es eso que tiene Menma -Pregunta Kurenai

Un Controlador de Transformacion o mas bien se llama Seiza Blaster -Dijo una voz para ver a una chica pelicastaña con un chaleco parecido al de Eri pero este es Amarillo lleva una falda abajo y un juego de botas blancas esta es Moune (モネ _Mone_ ).

Moune me alegro que estes aqui -Dijo otra voz todos voltearon a ver a Eri

Se conocen -Dijo Kakashi

Hehe se me olvidaba ella es Moune mi hermana adoptiva -Dijo Eri

Hermana no sabia que tenias una hermana adoptiva -Dijo Asuma

Pues veran chicos Moune no pudo venir ya que no estaba segura de elegir a un nuevo portador sel tensouder de ella pero alfin creo que encontraste a alguien -Dijo Eri

Pues si ella esta alla -Dijo señalando a una chica pelimenta conocida a sakura

esa chica la vimos desde antes e el bosque de la muerte -Dijo Sakura

Naruto siento el poder de Chomei en esa chica -Dijo Kurama a lado de el

Esta en esa chica crees que la ayudaremos a liberarlo a ella y a el -Dijo Naruto

No lo se contigo fue algo simple -Dijo Kurama

mira ya va empezar el comvate de menma -Dijo mientras miraba al ring

Bien demuestra lo que tienes -Dijo Sasuke

 **Shishi Kyutama! ¡Seiza Change!** -Anuncio el Controlador

 **Star Change!** -Grito Menma mientras Tiraba del Gatillo y lo cubrio una luz blanca al disiparse todo los kounin incluido rock lee miraron asombrados el traje de menma

 **Super Star! ¡Shishi Red!** -Anuncio Menma con el pulgar

Menma se ve genial no crees mina kun -Dijo Kushina feliz

Si nuestro hijo ya se esta convirtiendo en un hombre -Dijo Minato sonriendo

Hmm crees que tu disfraz de di de brujas me va intimidar -Dijo Sasuke

No pero esto si -Dijo Shishi red mientras sacaba una kyutama y la inserta en su seiza blaster

 **Mizugane Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack!** -Anuncio el Controlador mientras que aparecia una gran oleada de agua hacia sasuke

Pero que rayos -No pudo terminar ya que fue empujado con la gran cantidad de agua

No importa no me rendire Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fenix (Katon, Hōsenka no Jutsu)-Dijo mientras hacia poses de manos lanzando un fenix de fuego a menma mientrs que sacaba otra kyutama

 **Tate Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack!** -Anuncio el controlador mientras se forma un escudo que protege de el fenix de sasuke

Vaya eres realmente bueno Sasuke -Dijo Menma

Tu tambien eres sorprendente Menma -Dijo Sasuke

Pero esto se acaba aqui y ahora -Dijo Menma sacando otra kyutama y la inserta en su seiza blaster -Karasu Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack! -Anuncio el controlador mientras sasuke es atrapado en su recuerdo sobre la masacre uchiha

Donde estoy? -Dijo Sasuke & ve a itachi masacrando a su familia

Espera no lo hagas -Dijo Sasuke pero no lo escucha

Itachi pagaras caro lo que le haz hecho al clan uchiha -Pero no pudo terminar ya ue estaba atado con cadenas Itachi luego se volteo para ver la presencia de sasuke el saco desde su bolsillo un kunai mientras se asercaba a el

No que haces detente -Dijo Sasuke aterrado

Te lo advierto retrocede -Hablo aun mas retrocediendo mientras que en el mundo real sasuke quedo inmobil por unos segundos luego empezo a gritar de terror y luego se desmaya

Bien el Ganador del primer encuentro es Menma namikaze -Dijo Hayate al paso del tiempo miraron muchos encuentro de otros genin incluyendo el combate de fuu con un ninja de kiri

 **3 Horas Despues...**

Bien para el siguiente encuentro es entre naruto kazakiri vs Kiba Inuzuka **-** Dijo Hayate mientras los mencionados pasan al ring

Bien es hora de actuar para mi -Dijo Naruto sonriendo

Bien Naruto demuestra ese potencial -Dijo Ino

Haa crees que tu tendras suerte al igual que tu hermano haaa no me hagas reir -Dijo Kiba

Tu crees que miento Kiba estas muy equivocado -Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su Cellphone Zyuoh Change -Eagle! -Anuncio el cellphone

 **Wild Instinc, Awaken!** -Grito Naruto

Haa no eres el unico mi amigo -Dijo Kiba mientras revelava algo en su muñeca era un Brace con una garra era de color purpura el brace

Beast-Fist Transformation Brace GongChanger! -Dijo Eri

Espera ese un es el Brace de Gou-san -Dijo Ino en schock

Supongo que Gou eligio a kiba como el Gekiviolet -Dijo Moune

 **Echo! Howl of the Beasts! Beast On!** \- Grito Kiba mientras tocaba el gong y se cubrio con una luz al disiparse estaba una figura en espandex violeta con un casco semejante a un lobo

 **Excitement, my style, to the limit of my will! Iron Will, GekiViolet!** -Grito Kiba

Esto se pondra interesante -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle mientras se lanza al ataque

Haa pelemos amigo -Dijo Grkiviolet mientras se lanza tambien

Eagriser Modo cañon -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Wolf-Fist Gekiwaz! -Grito Kiba mientras se lanza a una velocidad inumana

GHAAA! -Grito Zyuoh Eagle con un golpe

hmm sera mejor que te rindas Naruto -Dijo Gekiviolet

Yo no me rendire porque soy el Aguila Guia -Grito Zyuoh Eagle mientras sacaba su canon Wale Change

Wild,Instinc Awaken! -Grito Zyuoh Eagle otra luz se cubrio todos quedaron mas asombrados exepto los que acompaño a naruto

Monarch among Monarchs! Zyuoh Whale!-Grito Naruto

Kiba te demostrare el verdadero poder -Grito Zyuoh Whale

 **Zyuoh Final, Deep Lock** -Grito Zyuoh Whale una gran viga desde la pistola de cambio de ballena, supuestamente congelando a Kiba mientras se aserca y da una patada lanzando a kiba perdiendo su transformacion dejandolo inconciente

El Ganador es Naruto Kazakiri -Dijo Hayate

El Resto de las peleas son al igual de emocionantes Ino esta vez derroto a sakura por tener el poder de Shinken Yellow, Hinata pudo darle Pelea a Neji gracias a las enseñansas de Eri luego Vino el Combate de Fuu al igual que Hinata fuu se transformo en Gosei Yellow naruto estaba maravillado que encontraran a otro miembro Sentai

Oye Fuu verdad -Dijo Naruto

Sii por lo que me conto Moune Sensei estan encontrando miembros sentai -Dijo Fuu

Entonces le entras al grupo -Dijo Hinata

Amiga estoy dentro -Dijo Fuu

mañana le dire a Kiba si quiere unirse a la pandilla -Dijo Naruto mientras salia

Que les espera al grupo de Amigos descubranlo muy pronto

Continuara...

En El Proximo Capitulo del Legado Super Sentai

Naruto:Quien eres tu

Yurito:Mi nombre es Yurito y estoy buscando al Comandante Boss

Moune:Naruto mira tiene una credencial SPD

Naruto:imposible en el proximo capitulo algo genial estara por comenzar: **Dekared & Zyuoh Eagle Entrenan!**

 **(Juega Tema Ending:Let*s Zyuoh Dance! - Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)**

Atsumare Animal chikyuu wa wagayasa  
Party ga hajimaru sora no shita  
Tomodachi ni naritai nara ii koto oshiechao  
Hanasu yori mo KANTAN sa  
Maneshichaou

Let's let's dance!  
Chou kakko Eagle  
Itsumo yoyuu Shark Shark  
Let's let's dance!  
Gamusha Lion!  
Sugu Fun Fun Elephant  
Let's let's dance!  
Tanoshimi Tiger  
Minna issho nara  
Zyuohger narikiri ou  
Kimi nanda dan-dan-dan-dance

 ** _Bueno nos Vemos espero que les guste el Capitulo._**


	13. Dekared & Zyuoh Eagle Entrenan

Antes de Empezar elegire a algunos personajes sentai que apareceran permanentemente

-Ozu Makito & Houka(Magiranger)

-Jasmine & Umeko(Dekaranger)

-Champ(Kyuranger)

-Sousuke(Go-Onger)

-Restu (Gekiranger)

-Ranru(Abaranger)

Posibles Personajes elegidos para ser Sentais:

-Minato:Dai green

-Kushina:Dai Pink

-Jiraiya:Gosei Knight

-Natsumi:Magi Blue

-Gaara:Deka-Green

Un Grupo de Chicos Elegidos por los Equipos Sentai Salvaran el Mundo Shinobi junto a sus Aliados para detener las fuerzas del mal de Orochimaru.

 **(Juega Tema Opening:LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

Naruto **:Naruto &  
**

Todos **:Super Sentai**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

 ** **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la camara)****

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

 **(Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la camara)**

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

 ** **(Leo Amu Tusk & Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales & miraron a la camara solo para reirse).****

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

 ** **(Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi & miro a la camara sonriendo Timidamente)****

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**

 **(El Hijo de Garu Fenrir entrena mientras sonreia a la Camara)**

 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

 **(Menma Almuerza & Se Rie a la camara)**

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

 **(Todos se reunen en la Base Dekaranger ven que atacan Konoha & se Transforman)**

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Avance del Capitulo:Un Ninja de Oto iba a matar a Hayate pero es salvado po Ryou y le da su morpher para convertirse en Ryuuranger)**

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Yurito llega a Konoha en busca de Doggy Kruger)**

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Dekared & Zyuoh Eagle Entrenan mientras se divierten)**

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **(Orochimaru construye una maquina dimensional para viajar)**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe**

 ** **(Naruto Se aserca a la camara para mirar al cielo azul)****

 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

 ** ** ** **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion con los Amigos que ha ganado).********

Era un Dia Tranquilo en la Aldea de konoha nuestros heroes estan en la Dekabase entrenando y mejorando sus Habilidades. ** ** ** **  
********

Eagriser **Zyuoh Splash!** -Gritaron los Zyuohgers destruyendo un holograma ** ** ** **  
********

Lo estan haciendo genial muchachos -Dijo Boss ** ** ** **  
********

Gracias Boss oye Amu no se si tu y yo -Dijo Naruto Narvioso ** ** ** **  
********

Claro que saldre contigo solo Dime cuando -Dijo Amu

Este Sabado te gustaria -Dijo Naruto

Me encantaria -Dijo Amu

Esos tortolitos desde que naruto regreso amu no dejaba de mirarlo -Dijo Leo

O vamos leo dejalos disfrutar un poco -Dijo Sela

Sela tiene razon Ademas hacen bonita pareja -Dijo Tusk

El Amor es un juego especial -Dijo Fenrir

Muchachos quiero que vayan a ver un objetivo que se aserca -Dijo Boss

De Inmediato -Dijo Naruto mientras todos salian de la Dekabase Naruto vio que era un chico pelicastaño tenia la diadema de konoha

Eres amigo o enemigo? -Dijo Naruto en pose defensiva

Calmense soy Amigo busco a el Boss Doggy Kruger -Dijo el chico

Doggy Kruger? -Dijo Naruto sorprendido

Exacto nosotros buscamos a nuestro Boss-Dijo una voz todos voltearon para ver 2 chicas en uniforme negro con detalles de sus colores respectivos

Uuu...un momento las conosco son Jasmine & Umeko -Dijo Naruto sorprendido

Eres Naruto verdad?-Dijo una chica de uniforme rosa y negro ella es Umeko la Antigua Deka Pink

EEh si un problema -Dijo Naruto pero fue abrasado por Umeko

KAWAIIII! Jasmine no lo ves adorable-Dijo Umeko mientras acariciaba sus Bigotes

Eeh Umeko lo estas dejando sin Aire -Dijo la Chica de Uniforme amarillo y Negro conocida como Jasmine con una gota de sudor, Umeko se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y lo salto

Goo...gomenasai! -Dijo Umeko con un lo siento

Aire es bueno sentirte otra vez -Dijo Naruto mientras el resto se rie poco despues regresan a la Dekabase

Umeko Jasmine es bueno verlas por aqui asi que tu eres Yurito me imagino que te encontraste con Ban -Dijo Boss

Asi es Boss Ban me dijo que ya estaba preparado para asumir esta responsabilidad -Dijo Yurito

Vaya entiendo -Dijo Boss

Y ustedes supongo vienen por lo mismo que Ban -Dijo Menma

Si Boss aunque necesitamos tiempo -Dijo Jasmine

Oye Yurito Porque no entrenas con nosotros -Dijo Naruto Animadamente

Claro porque no -Dijo Yurito el comandante le dio su uniforme negro con rojo

Bien Ya estoy listo! **Emergency! ¡Dekarenger!** -Grito Yurito mientras sacaba su Licencia SPD fue cubierto por blanco despues el espandex a uno rojo con un 1 en la parte de a lado

 **One! Hating cruel wickedness!¡Deka Red!** -Grito Yurito haciendo su pose

Bien en donde empezamos -Dijo Deka Red

Que tal con Taijutsu -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle y con eso Zyuoh Eagle & Deka Red se enfrascan en golpes mas tarde Shishi Red se une mientras que mejoran su arsenal y ataque

Luego de 20 Minutos de Entrenar...

Bien creo que es todo por hoy -Dij Zyuoh Eagle mientras que los 3 desacian su transformacion

Aniki debes prepararte para este sabado es tu primera vez con Amu de seguro hinata entendera esto -Dijo Menma

Si lo se solo que no quiero que me odie por esto -Dijo Naruto

Lo Entiendo Perfectamente Naruto-kun -Naruto volteo para ver a hinata con una sonrisa

Hinata chan estas segura de esto -Dijo Naruto algo inseguro

Si Naruto-kun ademas se llevan mejor ustedes 2 Eri y Moune me dijeron lo que sentia Amu por ti -Dijo Hinata

Hinata-Chan gracias por entenderlo -Dijo Naruto

De Nada Naruto-kun -Dijo Hinata

Dia de la Cita...

Naruto estaba caminando por las calles esa hora era las 8:00 PM junto a el estaba Amu con un vestido blanco naruto se veia muy sonrojado

Estas nervioso -Dijo Naruto

No, descuida todo saldra bien -Dijo Amu mientras que ellos entraban a ichiraku ramen mientras tomaba su pedido

Es una bonita noche no crees en Zyuland no e visto nada asi desde Antes -Dijo Amu

Encerio -Dijo Naruto y Amu nego con la cabeza

Es mi primera vez viendo -Dijo Amu

Oye vamos a caminar por el bosque un rato -Dijo Naruto

Si claro porque no -Dijo Amu acompañando naruto estaba mirando algunos fuego artificiales y kurama estaba mirando desde el techo como su cachorro estaba creciendo.

Haz crecido mucho naruto estoy orgulloso de ti -Dijo Kurama para si mismo

Mira una Estrella Fugaz -Dijo Naruto

Que pediste Naruto-kun -Dijo Amu

Un Gran tazon de ramen -Dijo Naruto & amu se rie

En La Guarida deOrochimaru serca de Konoha...

Orochimaru-sama ya esta todo listo -Dijo Kabuto

Exelente Kabuto pronto iremos a otros universos paralelo a dominarlo kukuku -Se rie Maniaticamente

Que les espera a naruto y a los demas descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.

Continuara...

En el Proximo capitulo del legado super sentai

Naruto:Neji debe saber que tu prima estuvo entrenando duro

Neji:Callate tu no sabes lo que vivi

Ninja:Estan atacando la Aldea corran

Garaa:pero yo quise matarte

Ryo:Vamos Gaara no te lamentes pelea con Orochimaru

Naruto:En el Proximo Capitulo de El legado super sentai: **LA FURIA DE NARUTO GARAA EL ABARED!**

Garaa:Vamos a pelear juntos naruto

 _ **(Juega Tema Ending:Lets Zyuoh Dance! Ver.1 -Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)**_

Atsumare Animal chikyuu wa wagayasa  
Party ga hajimaru sora no shita  
Tomodachi ni naritai nara ii koto oshiechao  
Hanasu yori mo KANTAN sa  
Maneshichaou

Let's let's dance!  
Chou kakko Eagle  
Itsumo yoyuu Shark Shark  
Let's let's dance!  
Gamusha Lion!  
Sugu Fun Fun Elephant  
Let's let's dance!  
Tanoshimi Tiger  
Minna issho nara  
Zyuohger narikiri ou  
Kimi nanda dan-dan-dan-dance

 _ **Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo lamento mi inactividad pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.**_


	14. La Furia de Naruto Garaa el Abared

Antes de Empezar ya tengo el primer mundo que aterrizaran para encontrar ayuda sera en Central City ya que me gusta mucho FMA espero que no tengan ni un problema los derechos de Super Sentai & Naruto no me pertencen danle crdito a Masashi Kichimoto & a Tokusatsu.

Un Grupo de Chicos Elegidos por los Equipos Sentai Salvaran el Mundo Shinobi junto a sus Aliados para detener las fuerzas del mal de Orochimaru.

 **(Juega Tema Opening:LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

Naruto **:Naruto &**

Todos **:Super Sentai**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

 **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la camara)**

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

 **(Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la camara)**

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

 **(Leo Amu Tusk & Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales & miraron a la camara solo para reirse).**

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

 **(Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi & miro a la camara sonriendo Timidamente)**

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**

 **(El Hijo de Garu Fenrir entrena mientras sonreia a la Camara)**

 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

 **(Menma Almuerza & Se Rie a la camara)**

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

 **(Todos se reunen en la Base Dekaranger ven que atacan Konoha & se Transforman)**

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Avance del Capitulo:Gaara se da cuenta de su error y con valentia se convierte en abared)**

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Naruto junto con Garaa van a detener a Orochimaru de Matar a Minato)**

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Aparece alfin Sousuke Emi en busca de su remplazo)**

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **(Naruto se da cuenta del plan de Orochimaru)**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe**

 **(Todos sacan sus Armas y se ponen en pose de Batalla)**

 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

 **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion con los Amigos que ha ganado).**

Alfin habian pasado los Meses de Entrenamiento para las Finales del Examen naruto estaba nervioso de tener que enfrentarse a una Jinchuriki como Fuu

 **FlashBack**

Todos se reunieron quien sera el oponente de cada quien de la semifinal ya que todos han demostrado sus habilidades en convate Ino vencio a Sakura, Hinata a Neji,Gaara a Rock Li como el canon,y Fuu a Dosu ya que no era rival para una Jinchuriki y menos a una aprendiz de un Super Sentai.

Bien aqui estan los nombres, Naruto Vs Fu,Menma Vs Kankuro,Temari Vs Shikamaru,Gaara Vs Sasuke,Ino Vs Mito,Hinata Vs Fenrir -Termino Hayate naruto se aserco a la Pelimenta

Asi estaremos en la primera ronda no -Dijo Naruto

Parece que si un gusto en porfin conocerte hijo del Yondaime -Dijo Fu

Como supiste que era Hijo del Yondaime -Dijo Naruto sin palabras

Instinto Femenino -Dijo Fu

Naruto ignoro eso y fue con kurama a celebrar el solo miraba a su cachorro confundido el no queria hablar de eso pero devia hacerlo.

Naruto que te dijo la carcelera de Chomei -Dijo Kurama

Solo que me siento nervioso ademas no se si llegue a la Final -Dijo Naruto

Naruto haz Visto a Hayate por aqui -Dijo una voz el volteo para ver a su amiga y hermana mayor

Lo lamento Yugao Onee chan pero desde que salio no lo vimos -Dijo Naruto

Estoy preocupado por el -Dijo Yugao y agradece a su ototo y se retira

 **Fin De Flashback**

Ademas Yugao Onee Chan esta preocupado por Hayate -Dijo Naruto para si mismo mientras caminaba por la Aldea pero una voz lo llamo naruto estaba confundido asi qur siguio la voz al bosque mientras mas se hacia fuerte la voz naruto llego un claro para ver a un joven de la edad de Kakashi tenia moretones y quemaduras Naruto Rapidamente saco su Zyuoh Cellphone y llamo a los muchachos

Naruto Que sucede? -Dijo una voz femenina

Sela necesito que tu y los muchachos vengan aqui encontre un hombre herido -Dijo Naruto

Vamos para alla le diremos a Hiruzen-san¿en donde estas? -Dijo Sela

En un claro en el bosque serca de la Puerta sur -Dijo Naruto mientras colgaba naruto miro de serca al hombre su pelo era punteagudo de color crema llevaba una X en su mejilla derecha y solo llevaba una manta en su cuerpo naruto se pregunta que le paso

Hiruzen con los demas llegaron despues luego se sorprendio con quien estaba desde hace mucho durante la primera guerra hiruzen conocio a este joven se creyo que estaba desaparecido.

Na na naruto sabes quien es el -Dijo Hiruzen naruto solo negaba con la cabeza

El es Kawarama Senju el Hermano Menor de Tobirama -Dijo Hiruzen

QUEE? ESTE SUJETO ES HERMANO DEL SEGUNDO -Grito Naruto

Pero se ve muy joven para ser Hermano del Nidaime Hiruzen-san -Dijo Tusk

Chicos se acuerdan que les conto Iruka sobre el clan senju -Dijo Hiruzen

Si ¿la Madrina de Naruto era de ese Clan no? -Pregunto Leo

Asi es Leo pero Tsunade desaparecio despues de la muerte de su amado & se su hermano -Dijo Hiruzen mientras bajaba su cabeza

Eso es Terrible -Dijo Amu tapando su manos en sus labios

Señor como se llama el Amante de Tsunade san -Dijo Sela

Su nombre era Dan Katou y de Su Hermano era Nawaki Senju -Termino Hiruzen los chicos estuvieron conversando un poco

Crees que deberiamos pedirle a Shinigami a que traiga devuelta a su Novio y Hermano -Dijo Leo

Estas loco acaso quieres que nos mates -Dijo un poco esterica Sela

Chicos tengo una Idea -Dijo Naruto

Y que es -Dijo Tusk

Y si buscamos renegados de las otras Aldeas asi el Shinigami estaras mas que dispuesto a revivir a Dan y a Nawaki para si Tsunade Oba-san este Feliz -Dijo Naruto

Estas seguro Naruto -Dijo Leo

Arriesgare mi vida para ayudar a otros -Dijo Naruto todos regresaron a hiruzen

Ojii-san que hacemos con Kawarama-san -Dijo Leo

Llevenlo al Hospital la Aldea estara contenta que el Hermano del Nidaime este de regreso -Dijo Hiruzen

Si Señor -Todos dijeron y se ayudaron para llevar al cuerpo de Kawarama hacia el hospital

2 Dias Despues.

Naruto camino hacia el hospital para ir a visitar al hermano del Nidaime entro por la puerta principal hacia la recepcion la enfermera le pidio que esperara cuando regreso le pidieron que pasara a la Habitacion 256 naruto agradecio a la Enfermera y fue a la Habitacion

Al llegar a la puerta empezo a tocar una voz joven y masculina se oyo del otro lado para que pasara naruto abrio la puerta y se rencontro con un hermano del Nidaime despierto.

Como se siente Kawarama-san -Dijo Naruto feliz trayendo un ramo de flores en sus manos cortecia de Ino

Muy gracias por salvarme pero Dime ¿Como te llamad niño? -Pregunto Kawarama

Mi Nombre es Naruto Kazakiri Uzumaki -Dijo Naruto dejando sin palabras a Kawarama

Espera eres el Hijo de Kushina -Dijo Kawarama incredulo

Si? -Dijo Naruto pero fue abordado por un abrazo del mencionado

Porfin puedo conocer a Mi Tatara Sobrino te vez casi igual a Minato -Dijo Kawarama

Conocio a Mi padre -Dijo Naruto

No pero se que el clan namikaze era el mas veloz de las grandes naciones -Dijo Kawarama su conversacion fue interrumpida por el Yondaime

Naruto no deberias ir al estadio ya empezaran las Finales -Dijo su Padre naruto asintio aunque no queria volver a su hogar estaria conformado en perdonarlos el dejo la sala para ir a la gran final de los examenes chunin.

Recuerdas algo que sucedio -Dijo Minato mientras que Kawarama nego con la cabeza

No solo recuerdo que todo mi clan fue asesinado por el Clan Uchiha -Dijo Kawarama

Bueno descansa luego te daremos un puesto en el consejo -Dijo Minato

Pero Kawarama nego con la cabeza -No Minato quiero ser el Tutor de Naruto -Dijo Kawarama

Esta bien pero tambien estaras acompañado de Jiraiya -Dijo Minato mientras Kawarama asentia

 **En el Estadio.**

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado por los convates que veran el nuevo juez ya que Hayante habia desaparecido pero se creia que estaba muerto pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo cuando peleo contra Baki.

Bueno como sabran mi nombres es Genma Shiranui y sere su Juez por ahora -Dijo el Jounin con un palito de maiz

El Primer convate entre Naruto & Fu comenzara -Dijo el mientras los mencionados salen al campo

Suerte Fu -Grito Shibuki desde los asientos de los Kages

Lo hare Shibuki-san -Grito Fu

Comienzen! -Dijo Genma mientras daba la señal de comenzar

 **Naruto Vs Fu**

Naruto empezo ir hacia fu para darle golpes pero fu las esquivaba mientras giraba para dar una patada a naruto que se defiende por sus brazos luego sigue dandole patadas y puñetasos a Fu pero ella no se dejaria golpear tan facil en la caja de los kages Mei Terumi miraba con admiracion la batalla Onoki estaba sin palabras con las habilidades de naruto A estaba un poco disgustado del poder del Uzumaki el Kazekage que era Orochimaru miro con ansias de poder de los 2 Genin mientras que pronto esperaria sus ancias de invadir konoha Shibuki solo estaba dandole Animos a Fu para que ganara.

Creo que nos estamos cansando de los mismos trucos no crees -Dijo Naruto

Lo mismo Digo -Dijo Fuu

Lista! -Dijo Naruto Fu solo asintio mientras los 2 sacaban sus Morfers naruto saco su Zyuoh Cellphone Change mientras que Fu saca su Tensouder naruto Abrio su Zyuoh Change y presionaba un Boton - **Gorila!** -Anuncio su Zyuoh Cellphone

 **Honno Kakusei!** -Grito Naruto y fue envuelto por el mismo cubo trasparente rojo para que se convirtiera en un brillo que todos tenian que cubrir sus ojos por la luz al desvanecerse ya no estaba naruto en su lugar habia una Figura en espandex y tenia musculos todos quedaron con las mandibulas en el Piso

 **¡Monarca de la Jungla! ¡Zyuoh Gorila!** -Grito Naruto con su pose

Nada mal Naruto kun -Dijo Fu mientras sacaba una Terjeta

 ** **(Juega Tema Henshin:Tensou Sentai Goseiger -Henshin Theme - Hoshi wo Mamoru Ha Tenshino Shimei)****

 ** **Change Card!**** -Grito Fu mientras habria el Tensouder - Gotcha! -Emitio el Tensouder

 ** **Tensou!**** -Grito Fu mientras metia la carta y cerrababa el tensouder - ** **Change Goseiger!**** -Emitio el Tensouder una luz cubrio a fu en vez de ella habia una figura en espandex en blanco y amarillo

 ** **Landick Power of Buds! Gosei Yellow!**** -Anuncio Fu con su pose

Vaya Fu no era broma lo que decia Eri-san si que tienes potencial -Dijo Naruto detras de su casco

Lo mismo digo -Dijo Gosei Yellow naruto se lanzo con sus puños de gorila para atacar a Gosei Yellow pero ella salto arriba de el y le dio una patada retrocediendolo un poco naruto busco tacticas para burlarse.

 ** **(Juega Tema Battle:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Instrumental)****

Asi que golpeo el suelo con sus puños causando un terremoto dejando a fu perdiera el equilibrio naruto aprovecho de ir atacarlo con sus puños saliendole chispas enviandola a volar

Increible la remetio con sus puños naruto es fuerte -Dijo Sakura

Eso naruto -Grito Leo mientras lo Animaba a su amigo

 ** **En la Caja de los Kages.****

Increible utilizo su fuerza para causar un terremoto y asi ella perdiera el equilibrio -Dijo Onoki

Que demonios es este chico -Dijo Mei con sonrisa picara

Ese es mi hijo Mei-San -Dijo Minato Orgulloso

Demonios era esto lo que decia Naria sobre subestimar a los Zyuohgers debo pensar en algo mas para que no se interpongan -Dijo Orochimaru

Naruto vuelve hacer Zyuoh Eagle mientras sacaba su Espada Zyuoh -Terminemos con esto -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

 ** **Riser Spinning Slash! -**** Grito Naruto mientras la espada se convertia en latigo envolviendo a Gosei Yellow para despues la golpeara causando que fu perdiera su Transformacion

El Ganador es Naruto Kazakiri -Anuncio Genma todo el mundo aplaudia

Buena esa Aniki -Dijo Menma

Gracias Menma Nii -Dijo Naruto

Estuviste Genial -Dijo Arashi

De locos -Dijeron Naruko & Mito

Bueno sera mejor que vaya a descansar -Dijo Naruto pero antes camino hacia fu para darle la mano

Estuviste genial deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido -Dijo Naruto fu solo asintio y ambos fueron a la cabina de los competidores.

Naruto miraba los convates de Menma,Mito,Hinata & Ino Menma Habia derrotado a Kankuro sin ningun problema Ino habia sido vencida por mito ya que tenia el poder de ToQ 5,Shikamaru se rindio ya que para el era problematico luchar contra una chica,Fenrir y Hinata era distinto ya que un angel Vs un Kyuranger era mas epico ya que hinata resistia los ataques de las Kyuesfera que mandaba Fenrir habia pasado tiempo y era el convate de Sasuke & Garaa pero se dieron cuenta que el aun no ha aparecido hasta que pasaron minutos y kakashi aparecion con sasuke no (dire todo del canon ya que es casi lo mismo) cuando sasuke estaba a punto de derrotar a Gaara el se arreglo para causar una tormenta de Arena para segarlo mientras que algunos ninjas del sonido ponian a dormir a todos exepto a los kages naruto y sus amigos.

¿Que sucede? -Dijo Leo

Estamos siendo invadidos por ninjas de la Arena y del sonido -Dijo Menma

Debemos despertar a los otros pero donde esta Sasuke -Dijo Sela porque no veian al Uchicha entonces decidieron despertar a Ino & a Hinata y se apresuraron ayudar a convatir a los ninjas y a las serpientes gigantes

Listos! -Dijo Naruto mientras todos asienten mientras que los zyuohgers,los 3 kyurangers,las 2 Angeles gosei,Yurito,Mito & Ino sacaban sus Morfers

Honno Kakusei! -Gritaron los Zyuohgers

Tensou! -Gritaron Fu & Mito

Emergency Dekaranger! -Grito Yurito

Star Change! -Gritaron Kurama,Menma & Fenrir

Tokkyu Change! -Grito Mito

Shodophone! ¡Ippitsu Sojo! -Grito Ino y todos se transformaron ademas para separarse y ayudar a los demas

Bien Mito & Ino ayudaran a evacuar -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Fenrir,Yurito & Fu iran al Este para encargarse de la Serpiente -Dijo El mientras los mencionados

Hinata,Menma & Tusk Iran al Oeste con la Otra Serpiente -Dijo mientras que ellos asentian

Sela,Amu & Leo Ayuden a los otros -Dijo El

No hay problema -Dijo Zyuoh Laion

Arashi tu ven conmigo necesitamos convencer a Gaara de lo que hace esta mal -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle mientras iva con Zyuoh The World donde se fueron Gaara & Sasuke mientras que en el Hospital Kawarama miraba con horror como la aldea estaba haciendo invadida

Te necesitan -Dijo una voz Kawarama se dio vuelta para ver a un hombre de su misma edad llevaba un uniforme de Autos de carrera rojo y cabello castaño punteagudo

Quien eres? -Pregunto Kawarama

Mi nombre es Sousuke Esumi te e encontrado Senju Kawarama -Mientras le da un dispositivo parecido a un celular

Que es esto? -Pregunto Kawarama

es un Go-Phone tu eres el unico que puede ayudarlos -Dijo Sousuke mientras le da un chip rojo con un aguila y el numero 1 grabado

Kawarama asiente -Hareni -kuze Change Soul! Set! Lets Go-On! -Grito mientras metia el chip y lo cerraba y una luz lo cubrio al desvanecerse el ya no estaba si no un tipo en espandex Rojo con botas y ruedas en la parte de arriba de las botas tenia un chaleco en el pecho parecido a un cinturon de seguridad

Mach Full Force! Go-On Red! -Anuncio el con su pose

 ** **Mientras con Fu & Ino****

Ellas evacuaban a el resto de lo civiles pero ven a moebas apunto de atrapar a Hanabi Konohamaru Udon Moegi y a Iruka sensei pero estos fueron derrotados por un disparo ella vieron a Go on Red asercandose y se preguntaban quien era

Estan bien -Pregunto Go on Red

Si estamos bien -Dijo Hanabi

Vaya a ponerse en un lugar seguro nosotros nos encargaremos -Dijo Go on Red

Gracias vengan vamos niños -Dijo Iruka alejandose junto con los niños

Gracias por ayudarnos -Dijo Gosei Yellow

De nada vamos aun tenemos que ayudar a los demas -Dijo Go On Red mientras corria a larga velocidad imprecionando a las chicas

Wooo viste eso -Dijo Gosei Yellow

Si su velocidad es increible -estuvo deacuerdo Shinken Yellow

Con Sela,Amu & Leo.

Ellos estaban ayudando a los Jounin a luchar contra los Oto nin Leo con Amu los rasguñaba o los mataba al toque con sus garras mientras que sela los golpeaba y usaba su velocidad para noquearlos

Gracias muchachos por su ayuda -Dijo Kurenai

Si lo teniamos vajo control pero empeoro -Dijo Asuma

Aun nos queda por el otro lado Vamos -Dijo Kakashi

Kakashi mi eterno rival tus llamas de la juventud nunca se apagan -Dijo Mighto Gai

Dijiste algo Gai -Dijo Kakashi burlandose

me las pagaras Kakashi -Dijo Gai

Con Naruto & Arashi.

Ellos habian llegado donde estaba Gaara y Sasuke el estaba atrapado en un arbol mientras que Gaara en forma de Shukaku tenia a sakura en su puño naruto tendria que usar el Cube Eagle para derrotarlo lo otro seria en pedirle ayuda a Kurama para convencer a Shukaku pero de repente aparecio un T-rex mecanico rojo kankuro y Temari miraron incredulos de la meca que tenian enfrente

Necesitas ayuda -Dijo una voz Zyuoh Eagle volteo para ver a un hombre con chaqueta roja y un T-rex grabado

Eres Hakua Ryuoga pero porque estas aqui -Dijo Naruto

Noo hay tiempo de explicacion necesito que distraigas a Shukaku Tyranno te ayudar -Dijo Ryo mientras que el Asentia

Oye mapache de Segunda -Dijo Naruto burlandose de el mientras que Ryo subia por el mounstro mientras que el Intentaba atrapar a Zyuoh Eagle

Gaara despierta acaso esto queria que tu madre isiera -Dijo Ryo mientras le susurraba al oido Garaa empezo a recordar que huviera hecho su madre entonces el desperto y shukaku perdia el control y se desvanecia en arena Ryo & Garra caian pero fueron salvados por la pata de Tyranno

Gracias Amigo -Dijo Ryo

No hay de que Ryoga -Dijo Tyranno

Garaa estas mejor -Dijo Ryo mientras miraba al Jinchuriki del Ichibi

Si gracias por reabrirme los ojos -Dijo Garaa

De nada, Ten lo vas a necesitar -Dijo Ryo dandole en dino Brace a garaa el se lo puso en su muñeca y Tyranno se emociono de encontrar a su nuevo compañero pero se olvidaron que el Hokage aun estaba en ese campo de fuerza

De vemos ir ayudarlos -Dijo Naruto mientras que Garaa estaba deacuerdo luego miro a Ryo

Como me transformo -Dijo Garaa

Solo Di cambio Bakyuruu y presiona el boton rojo -Dijo Ryo garaa agradecio y abrio el presiono para abrir la boca de Tyranno

 ** **Bakyuuru Change!**** -Grito Garaa mientras presionaba el Boton Garaa fue elvuelto por una luz cubriendolo al Desvanecerse ya no estaba el si no una figura en espandex rojos con tonos blancos en su cuerpo tenia un simbolo de una pata de dinosaurio y en su casco tenia la forma de Tyranno con sus dientes temari y kankuro estaban atonitos lo que le sucedio a su hermano

Woo garaa te ves genial ahora vamos devemos salvar a mi padre -Dijo Naruto mientras invocaba sus alas y salia a todo velocidad mientras que gara invocaba su Moto y se subia en ella dirigiendose a la torre

Naruto podra salvar a su padre descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.

 ** **Conituara...****

 ** **(Juega Tema Ending:Lets Zyuoh Dance - Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)****

Atsumare Animal chikyuu wa wagayasa  
Fiesta ga hajimaru sora no shita  
Tomodachi ni naritai nara ii koto oshiechao  
Hanasu yori mo KANTAN sa  
Maneshichaou

¡Vamos a bailar!  
Chou kakko Eagle  
Itsumo yoyuu Tiburón Tiburón  
¡Vamos a bailar!  
Gamusha Lion!  
Sugu Fun Fun Elephant  
¡Vamos a bailar!  
Tanoshimi Tigre  
Minna issho nara  
Zyuohger narikiri ou  
Kimi nanda dan-dan-dan-dance

En el Proximo Capitulo del Legado Super Sentai.

Naruto:Padre estas bien

Minato:Si hijo estare bien

Menma:los Edo Tenseis

Eri:King san

King:vamos minato no te rindas

Naruto: En el Proximo Capitulo: ** **MINATO EL VALIENTE KYORYU RED!****

Minato:Kyoryu Change!

 ** _ **Bueno Amigo eso fue todo el capitulo no olviden estar a tentos de subir otro capitulo en otras de mis historias hasta la proxim**_**


	15. Minato el Valiente Kyoryu Red

Un Grupo de Chicos Elegidos por los Equipos Sentai Salvaran el Mundo Shinobi junto a sus Aliados para detener las fuerzas del mal de Orochimaru.

 **(Juega Tema Opening:LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 ** **Woo Oh Oh...****

 ** **(El Logo de Naruto aparece junto con una estrella y luego el logo de super sentai)****

Naruto ** **:Naruto &****

Todos ** **:Super Sentai****

 ** **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou****

 ** **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la camara,Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la camara)****

 ** **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO****

 ** **(Leo Amu Tusk & Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales & miraron a la camara solo para reirse,Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi & miro a la camara sonriendo Timidamente)****

 ** **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY****

 ** **(El Hijo de Garu Fenrir entrena mientras sonreia a la Camara,Menma Almuerza & Se Rie a la camara**** ** **).****

 ** **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou****

 ** **(Ino Vende flores en su tienda mientras sonrie a la camara,Mito jugaba sola las adivinazas mientras se rie mirando a la camara)****

 ** **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha****

 ** **(Garaa terminaba sus papeleo como kazekage mientra mira a la camara neutral,Minato estaba comiendo con su esposa mientras el Sonrie a la camara)****

 ** **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY****

 ** **(Avance del Capitulo:Minato esta atrapado por los Edo Tensei de Hashirama,Tobirama & Madara mientras que tobirama se encuentra con su hermano.)****

 ** **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni****

 ** **(Todos se reunen en la Base Dekaranger ven que atacan Konoha & se Transforman)****

 ** **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)****

 ** **(Minato convertido en kyoryu red usa sus zyudenchi para convatir con madara)****

 ** **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)****

 ** **(Naruto usa el modo zyuoh whale para atacar a orochimaru)****

 ** **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)****

 ** **(Shukaku a sido liberado de Garaa y les da las gracias a naruto)****

 ** **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda****

 ** **(Todos miran hacia el cielo azul)****

 ** **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe****

 ** **(Todos sacan sus Armas y se ponen en pose de Batalla)****

 ** **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!****

 ** **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion con los Amigos que ha ganado).****

Naruto junto con Garaa van rumbo a la torre hokage para la batalla para salvarlo los demas lo alcanzaron para tratar de ayudar a su compañero a luchar contra orochimaru cuando se cruzaron con unos viejos enemigos estaban Naria,Brajira,Rio & Shwarz Shogun

Naria! -Gritaron los Zyuohgers

Swartz! -Grito Mito

Brajira! -Gritaron Fu & Hinata

Rio! -Gritaron los 3 Kyurangers

Vaya vaya largo encuentro no -Dijo Brajira riendose

Pagaras por aver atacado nuestra aldea -Dijo Naruto

Naruto saca su Zyuoh Gun junto los demas Zyuohgers Hinata & Fu convocaron sus armas Landick Claw,Skick Shot mientras que ino convoco su Saru Disk Menma,Fenrir & Kurama sacan su arsenales Kyu Sworld para menma las Kyu Claw para Fenrir y el Kyu Spear para Kurama y Arashi invoca suZyuoh The GunRod mientras cambia a modo rifle

Vamos! -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Si! -Gritaron mientras se lanzaban al ataque Menma Junto con Sela y Amu disparaban y golpeaban a Rio Y Swartz haciendolos gemir de dolor mientras que Ino,Leo,tusk y Arashi le daban batalla a Naria por ultimo Naruto Hinata y los demas se hacian en frente de Rio cuando pensaron que no podian derrotarlo Kawarama aparecio con road saber en su mano

Tu? -Grito Rio

Me estrañaste Rio -Dijo Go on Red

Gracias Sousuke -Dijo Naruto

Naruto soy yo -Dijo Go On Red mientras se quita el casco todos quedaron boquiabiertos para saber quien era

¿Kawarama? -Dijo Naruto

Luego te lo Digo -Dijo Kawarama mientras se pone el casco y junto a naruto le dan un sin fin de golpes a Rio dejandolo casi al borde de desmayarse

Nos volveremos a ver Sentais -Dijo Rio desapareciendo con el resto

Bien hecho chicos ahora vamos a rescatar a mi padre y darle un madrazo a esa Serpiente pedofila -Dijo naruto mientras se dirijian a la Torre

 ** **En La Torre -****

Minato estaba en desventaja ya que Orochimaru uso el Edo Tensei para revivir al Primer y al Segundo Hokage y no solo a ellos si no tambien al Fundador del clan uchiha minato quedo en shock junto a kushina entonces la pelea dio inicio Hiruzen con el Raikage peleaban con Hashirama en su traje de convate mientras que kushina y Onoki peleaban con Tobirama por Ultimo Minato y Mei pelean con Madara

Mientras eso sucedia naruto buscaba una forma de entrar entonces miro a Kurama para uar una Kyuesfera para romper la barrera Kurama saco una kyutama y se la puso en su Seiza Blaster- Garaxy! -Mientras que Kurama era cubierto de energia naranja - Antaresu Inpakuto -Grito Kurama con una fuerza humana destruyo la mitad de la barrera para que todos pudieran

Parece que estas acabado Minato -Dijo Madara

Alto ahi -Dijo una voz todos voltearon a Naruto y a los otros sentais Orochimaru se sorprendio un poco de como pudieron romper la barrera .

Como rompieron la Barrera -Dijo Orochimaru sin palabras

Se acabo orochimaru tus lacayos fueron derrotados -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

nii san -Dijo Go-on Red mientras miraba a Tobirama

Esa voz es de,Kawarama estas vivo ¿pero como? -Dijo Tobirama

No lose pero estos chicos me encontraron y me salvaron la vida -Dijo Go on Red

Me alegro gracias por cuidar de mi ototo -Dijo Tobirama

Suficiente de charla maten a esos heroes de espandex -Chillo orochimaru

Lo siento por esyo Hiruzen -Dijo Hashirama mientras peleaba con hiruzen y A con sus tecnicas hiruzen estaba en desventaja pero se equilibro cuando Zyuoh Elephant & Zyuoh Shark se unieron para acabar con el Edo Tensei de Hashirama cuando Tusk y Sela chocaron sus ataques el Edo Tensei de Hashirama se rompe liberandolo.

Hiruzen te pido un favor -Dijo el Espiritu de Hashirama

Dime Hashirama que necesitas -Dijo Hiruzen

Dile a Tsunade que la Amo y que no importa que suceda que siempre estare con ella -Dijo Hashirama desapareciendo

Lo Hare -Dijo Hiruzen mirando el Cielo

Mientras Tanto Kushina y Onoki estaba dandole frente a Tobirama pero sus tecnicas suiton eran mas que desventaja para los 2 en esos momentos Go on Red y Ookami Blue se unieron Fenrir uso una kyutama para contrarestar los ataques de Tobirama mientras Go on Red con su velocidad atraveso el cuerpo de Tobirama con su Road Saber mientras que el cuerpo de Tobirama era liberado del Edo Tensei.

Kawarama -Dijo Tobirama

Si Hermano -Dijo Go on Red

Protege esta aldea con tus propias manos -Dijo Tobirama mientras que tambien desaparecia

Lo Hare Ototo -Dijo Go on Red

Minato no le iba bien Madara podia usar su Kawarimi para desvanecerse cuando naruto salyo con su Zyuoh Saber pero fue detenido por la mano de madara empujandolo hacia la pared.

NARUTOOO! -Gritaron todos

Ahora si se acabo Minato Namikaze kukuku -Se Burlo Orochimaru madara estaba a punto de Matar a Minato cuando un ruido resono -Gaburencho Akenoron! -De repente todo se puso mas lento y un borron salvo a Minato cuando Madara vio al tipo que lo salvo con una mirada inquisitiva.

¿Quien eres tu? -Dijo Madara

El Hombre tenia puesta una camisa blanca arriba de una chaqueta Roja y Amarilla llevaba pantalones largo color marron y botas cafes en su cintura llevaba un objeto parecido a una pistola con detalles de un Dinosaurio el hombre tenia pelo negro Largo hasta su cuello.

Areruze Todokimina mi nombre es Daigo Kiryu o mas conocido como King y no dejare que gente muera -Dijo Daigo dandole el Gaburevolver a minato y su zyudenchi

Minato debes acabarlo tu hijo esta de tu lado debes confiar en ti mismo -Dijo Daigo mientras que una energia roja emvolvio a minato de repente un rugido se escucho en su mente el Gaburevolver de piedra se transformo ahora uno mas solido

Parece que Gabutyra encontro un nuevo amigo -Dijo Daigo con una sonrisa y minato sonrio y luego miro a Madara y a Orochimaru

Esto es malo -Dijo Orochimaru

Orochimaru entregate ante las autoridades shinobis -Minato no pudo terminar por la risa de Orochimaru

Lo siento pero me niego -Dijo el Sanin

Tu lo pediste -Dijo Minato mientras alsava la Zyudenchi - ****Brave In!**** -Grito mientras presionaba la bateria y la Metio en la parte de adelante y toco laparte de atras del gaburevolver mientras el Gaburevolver emitia - ** **Gaburencho Gabutyra!**** -Minato luego Grito - ** **Kyoryu Change!**** -mientras giraba el cilindro mientras bailaba siguiento la samba al voltear apunto a Orochimaru - ** **Fire!**** -Grito mientras la cabeza de Gabutyra salio rodeando a los 2 y regresando a minato desvaneciendose en su ropa cambiandola a un traje en espandex con detalles de piel de dinosaurio y dientes en su pecho con la cabeza de gabutyra arriba llevaba un casco semejante a la cabeza de gabutyra con dientes que salian de su visera.

 ** **Kiba no Yusha! Kyoryu Reddo!**** -Grito Minato todos se sorprendieron incluido naruto su padre ahora que tanto lo habia odiado era un sentai entonces el se puso del lado de su padre minato detras de su casco sonrio entonces naruto invoco su Whale Gun Change y Grito- ****Honno Kakusei!**** -Maruto fue cubierto por un cubo trasparente y le aparecio una tunica asemejane a una ballena su casco tambien habia cambiado

 ** **¡Monarca entre las monarcas! ¡Zyuoh Whale!**** -Grito Naruto

Vamos hijo, ** **Gabutyra Fang!**** -Dijo mientras naruto asentia ambos padre e hijo lucharon contra madara al cabo de unos minutos madara estaba sudando no podia creer que los malditos sentais sean mas habiles y cada vez mas fuertes naruto apreto el gatillo para dar su ultimo ataque -Dipu Rokku! -dispara una gran viga desde la pistola de cambio de ballena, supuestamente congelando a Madara zyuoh whale dispara una explosión extremadamente poderosa desde la pistola de cambio de ballena. Esta explosión es tan poderosa que es lo suficientemente rápida para viajar a la luna y regresar sin disminuir, hasta que alcanza a madara Desintegrandolo

Eres muy audaz chico tienes mis resptos ¿cual es tu nombre? -Dijo el Espiritu de Madara

Naruto Kazakiri Uzumaki -Dijo Zyuoh Whale

Un gusto en pelear contigo hasta entonces -Dijo Madara desapareciendo

Muy bien en donde destabamos -Dijo Kyoryu Red volteandose pero no estaba orochimaru

Maldita Serpiente -Dijo Kyoryu Red volviendo a ser minato los demas tambien lo hicieron

Lo logramos vencimos a Orochimaru -Dijo Leo Victoriando

No Tan rapido Leo de seguro no sera la ultima vez que lo veamos -Dijo Sela

Oto-san estuviste increible -Dijo Mito mientras que naruko estuvo de acuerdo

Bueno sera mejor que reconstruyamos lo destruido -Dijo Minato

Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre -Dijo Kushina

Narrador:Naruto salvo a la aldea de una invasion pero eso no significa que a terminado orochimaru planea algo mas horrible que sera descubranlo en el Proximo Capitulo

 ** **Continuara...****

(BGM:Let's ZyuOh Dance (レッツ! ジュウオウダンス _Rettsu! Jūō Dansu_ )

Atsumare Animal chikyuu wa wagayasa  
Party ga hajimaru sora no shita  
Tomodachi ni naritai nara ii koto oshiechao  
Hanasu yori mo KANTAN sa  
Maneshichaou

Let's let's dance!  
Chou kakko Eagle  
Itsumo yoyuu Shark Shark  
Let's let's dance!  
Gamusha Lion!  
Sugu Fun Fun Elephant  
Let's let's dance!  
Tanoshimi Tiger  
Minna issho nara  
Zyuohger narikiri ou  
Kimi nanda dan-dan-dan-dance.

 ** _ **Bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_**


	16. Conociendo a los Yaseigers Parte 1

Un Grupo de Chicos Elegidos por los Equipos Sentai Salvaran el Mundo Shinobi junto a sus Aliados para detener las fuerzas del mal de Orochimaru.

 **(Apertura de Juega Tema: LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

Woo Oh Oh ...

 **(El logo de Naruto aparece junto con una estrella y luego el logo de super sentai)**

Naruto: Naruto y

Todos: Super Sentai

Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou

 **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la cámara, Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la cámara)**

Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara NOSOTROS VAMOS

 **(Leo Amu Tusk y Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales y miraron a la cámara solo para reirse, Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi y miro a la cámara sonriendo con timidez)**

Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY

 **(El Hijo de Garu Fenrir entrena mientras soniaia a la Camara, Menma Almuerza y Se Rie a la camara).**

Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou

 **(Ino Vende flores en su tienda mientras sonríe a la cámara, Mito jugaba sola las adivinazas mientras mira hacia la cámara)**

Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha

 **(Garaa terminaba sus papeles como kazekage mientra mira a la cámara neutral, Minato estaba comiendo con su esposa mientras el Sonrie a la cámara)**

Sokkou chikazukou VIAJE ESPACIAL

 **(Avance del Capitulo: Naruto Junto con Arashi, Menma, Kurama y Fenrir son teletransportados a otro lugar).**

Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni

 **(Todos se reúnen en la Base Dekaranger con que atacan Konoha & se Transforman)**

Kirameki sugi chuui! ERES LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)

 **(Los Yaseigers se sorprenden que hayan sido otros sentais de su mundo q no los conocen)**

Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)

 **(Naruto Monta a Isamu para pelear contra los debos)**

Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)

 **(El Zyuoh Mecha esta listo para luchar)**

Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai miteinda

 **(Todos miran hacia el cielo azul)**

Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori para ser tobe tobe to be

 **(Todos sacan sus armas y se ponen en pose de Batalla)**

Tsuki makutteru a tsuyoku shinji OH SÍ OH SÍ OH SÍ Y BUENA SUERTE!

 **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion con los amigos que ha ganado).**

* * *

Han pasado ya una semana desde que naruto y los demas detuvimos la invacion konoha se recuperó de los golpes que habian recivido de la parte de las serpientes y de los ninjas. Le damos a su poder para poder usarlo en itachi pero naruto solo lo ignoro y seguimos insistiendo hasta que naruto se transformo en zyuoh águila y con sus cadenas lo lanzo lejos de su vista (Jajajaja pobre Sasuke mas bien no lo lamento).

Aun sigues molesto por el uchiha -Dijo Sela terminando su rutina

Desde que acabo la invasión no me ha dejado tranquilo -Dijo Naruto frunciendo el seño

Calma solo ignoralo nadie tiene derecho a tener estos poderes solo para vengarse -Dijo Sela

Sabes tienes una razón para olvidarme de eso, ¿Quieres encontrar un Helado?

Claro porque no -Dijo Sela

Oigan se van a ir sin nosotros -Dijo una voz Sela & Naruto se voltearon para ver un Leo Tusk & Amu asercandose

No claro que no te guste llamar -Dijo Naruto

Bueno ya que estamos aqui sera mejor darnos prisa -Dijo Leo

Amigo calmate los helados nunca se alejaran de ti -Dijo Tusk

Leo tu siempre fuiste asi de impasiente desde cachorro -Dijo Sela con una seja levantada

No es cierto -Dijo Leo haciendo un puchero todos se rieron de el.

* * *

 **En la Base de Orochimaru ..**

Sanin de la serpiente se recuperó y frustró su plan no se sirvió de nada y reprendió a Río, Naria, Swartz y Brajira sobre el fracaso de matar a los Sentais más bien a Río muy molesto trato de atacar a la serpiente pedofila pero fue bombardeado por dardos tranquilizadores desmayandolo.

Alguien mas quiere Interponerse en mi camino -Dijo Orochimaru molesto

No señor -Dijeron todos.

Kabuto tienes una Idea para nosotros -Dijo el Sanin calmandose

Si Orochimaru-sama ha creado un montaje que hará que los Sentais desaparescan del lugar -Dijo Kabuto (Nota: El moustro es inventado y se llamaro Dimodiman o Dimodimantto)

Señor salude a Dimodiman crea un portal a otro lugar - Dijp while se acomodaba sus Anteojos

Exelente envia a los Debuts sera muy divertido -Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa

De Vuelta en Konoha ..

Naruto y sus Amigos invitaron a Menma, Fenrir, Arashi y Kurama para comer helado mientras disfrutamos de los días libres que se quedaron antes de volver a las misiones normales de repente Zyuoh Cell de naruto pitio.

Sucede algo Eri -Dijo Naruto

Chicos en el corazón de la ciudad deben ser obligados a llegar a la Aldea -Dijo Eri

¡Vamos en camino, Ikuso! -Grito Naruto mientras todos Asentian los Zyuohgers abren sus zyuoh cambio de celular, mientras que menma, Kurama y Fenrir insertan sus Kyutama al seiza blaster y Arashi cambia el Cubo al de Rinoceronte.

¡Honno Kakusei! -Gritaron los Zyuohgers

Cambio de estrella -Gritaron Menma, Kurama & Fenrir todos se transformaron y salieron a luchar.

Afueras de la Aldea.

Dimodiman se estaba asercando cuando Zyuoh Águila le dio una patada.

Quien eres? -Dijo Dimodiman

Somos Súper Sentai -Dijo Naruto mientras todos sacaban sus armas para luchar contra Dimodiman disparaba las dimensiones de los ataques para perdonar un golpe uno cada uno de los que dejaron de ser gravemente heridos Dimodiman en un Naruto para darle el golpe Final cuando Amu lo ataca pero no sirvió de mucho cuando Dimodiman lanzo rayos de sus manos dejandole descargas electricas y perdiendo su transformación todos quedaron atonitos Dimodiman iva mandar a amu a otro lugar cuando fue Amu ser la atrapada naruto fue lanzado al portal rapidamente Fenrir, Menma, Arashi y Kurama lo siguen cerrandose el portal

¡No! -Dijo Amu arrodillandose

Miserable -Grito Leo

Oh, mira la hora que debo irme -Dijo Dimodiman desapareciendo

Que Hacemos donde podran estar ellos -Dijo Sela en panico

No lo que sí, sino que debemos contarle esto a Hiruzen-san -Dijo Tusk mientras que todos corrian a la Torre

* * *

 **En Otro Lugar ...**

Se abre el portal que muestra a Naruto, Menma, Arashi, Kurama y Fenrir con dolor mientras que pie de pie se trata de recopilar lo que ha hablado pasado miraron a su aldrededor ya que no está en el bosque de konoha si no en un bosque y desde lejos Se veian las montañas.

Ese Maldito de Dimodiman nos lanzo a otro lugar -Dijo Menma

Oigan donde estamos -Dijo Arashi

Esto es un bosque pero no de Konoha -Dijo Naruto de repente escucharon ruidos que venian del lado oeste del bosque se dirigieron al lugar donde se produjo el ruido para revelar una cueva naruto no estaba seguro pero entro y los otros lo siguieron luego ustedes han habian 6 Animales que conocieron bien un Oso Pardo, un Lobo, Un León, Un Zorro, Un Tigre y un Panda quedándome maravillados hasta que naruto susurro.

Que Hacemos un Panda y un León en un bosque -Susurro Naruto a su Hermano Arashi

No lo se -Susurro Arashi de Repente los Animales se despertó.

Otro dia aburrido -dijo el tigre

A ti lo unico que no te aburre es llamar la atencion -Dijo el Oso

Chicos huelo algo -Dijo el Lobo

Es verdad Viene de Aquellas rocas -Dijo la Leona naruto y los demas se estremecieron Pero Antes que pudieran descubrirlos el panda del hablo.

Chicos será mejor que vayamos a comer jamas pense que tendriamos tanta calma -Dijo el Panda

Es ciero y las tropas desaparecieron y todo gracias a nosotros -Dijo el Tigre tan enerjetico

Ese animal me recuerda alguien -Penso Naruto

Los 5 animales salieron a Buscar comida en el bosque dejando panda solo rápidamente volteo a la roca la volteo y me quedé en estado de shock por lo que vio durante unos minutos de silencio hasta que el panda grit ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Grito el panda pero una mano lo silencio fue el naruto

Shhh no grites -Dijo Naruto

Perdon, Dime que hacen humanos aqui -Dijo el Panda cruzando los brazos

Si te Dijeramos no nos creerias -Dijo Menma

Soy todo Oidos -Dijo El Panda frunciendo el seño

Naruto respiro Ondo y le conto de donde venia las amistades que hicieron y que eran un Equipo de Héroes en Espandex el panda se sorprendió que habrian otros equipos como sus amigos ademas de tener un sexo a miembro

Vaya fasinante tu historia -Dijo el panda

Por cierto no nos presentamosme llamo Naruto Kazakiri Uzumaki -Dijo Naruto presentandose

Mi nombre es Menma Namikaze un gusto tambien de conocerte -Dijo Menma

Mi nombre es Arashi Uzumaki y soy el joven de la Familia -Dijo Arashi

Y yo soy Fenrir amigos de mis amigos, amigos -Dijo Fenrir

Un Gusto a todos mi nombre es Takemaru -Dijo el Panda conocido como takemaru su Discucion gue interrumpida por una explosión

Que fue eso -Dijo Menma

Mis amigos están en problemas -Dijo Takemaru mientras salimos de la cueva y los chicos lo seguian.

* * *

 **Con los Yaseigers ..**

Los Yaseigers estaban luchando con Naria y un Ejercito de Deberes y otro monstruo que era una mujer con una armadura rosada Amarillo y Negro si el casco tenia la forma de un corazón

Por ultima vez no se conoció un Águila Tal Zyouh -Grito Isamu en su Forma Humana

La forma humana de Isamu era un niño pelicastaño con ojos amarillos vistiendo una camisa negra arriba de un chaleco rojo un par de cafés y zapatillas de carga con naranja.

Eso es cierto no conosemos a un tal Águila Zyuoh -Dijo el Chico a su Lado

Bien como quieran Deboths tras ellos -Dijo Naria mientras que los Yaseigers se transforman rapidamente se abalanzaron contra ellos hasta que no quedaron ni uno ni siquiera Naria con un disparo potente los lanzos a los arboles dejandolos herido.

Jajajaja hasta luego Yaseigers -Dijo Naria a punto de Dar un Disparo cuando hola de agua empujo a Naria los Yaseigers voltearon a ver a 5 personas en espandex y se sorpredieron

Como demonios llegaron aqui -Dijo Naruto

Lord Orochimaru nos mando a derrotar a un equipo de héroes que se hacian llamar Yaseigers -Dijo el Otro ser Femenino

Candelilla se supone que estabas del lado de los Kyoryugers -Dijo Menma

Quienes hijo? -Dijo Isamu detras del casco

Ozora No Ouuja! ¡Jyuoh Iguru! -Grito Naruto

¡Sekai No Ouuja! ¡Jyuoh Za Warudo! -Grito Arashi

Doubutsu Sentai! -Grito Naruto mientras el y Arashi terminan su pose

Jyouuuuhge! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo

¡Supaa estrella! ¡Shishi Reddo! -Grito Menma

Bestia estrella Ookami Buru! -Grito Fenrir

Estrella venenosa Sasori Orange! -Grito Kurama

Uchuu Sentai! -Grito Menma

Kyuranger! -Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

¿Kyuranger? -Dijo Isamu

¿Jyuohgeer? -Dijeron los otros Naruto y los demas saltaron a lado de los Yaseigers y los ayudo a pararse

Estan bien -Dijo Jyuoh Eagle

Si muchas gracias -Dijo Isamu

Bien debemos patear culos malignos -Dijo Ookami Blue

Derecha -Dijeron Todos mientras se lanzaban a la batalla.

Narrador: Naruto quedo atrapado en un universo paralelo para encontrar una forma de volver a casa.

 **Continuara ...**

 **(BGM: Vamos a Zyuoh Dance Versión 2 -Dance de como Yaseiger)**

 **Dokodemo animal deaeru hazuda yo**  
 **Minna de wa ni naru mori no naka**  
 **Chikazuite kansatsu shite ii toko nusunja o**  
 **Zyuman power jyuuman shite hajikesou**

 **¡Vamos a bailar!**  
 **¡Sí! Nori Gorilla**  
 **Baku ba Cocodrilo**  
 **¡Vamos a bailar!**  
 **SoURUFUru**  
 **Bien alrhinos**  
 **¡Vamos a bailar!**  
 **Odoru tabi ni**  
 **Wild ni nareru Zyuohger**  
 **narikiri campeón**  
 **Harikitte dan-dan-dan-dance**

* * *

Proximo Capitulo:

Ame: Vaya ustedes si son Geniales

Isamu: Soy Isamu un gusto conocerlos

Sela: Me alegro que llegaremos al tiempo para el rescate

Takemaru: NOOOO el Bosqueeee

Naruto: Descubranlo en el Proximo Capitulo del Legado Súper Sentai: CONOCIENDO A LOS YASEIGERS PARTE 2! ¡Hono Kakusei!

 _Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo._

 ** _y para Shonen, quiero decir que su equipo se sentais es genial, así que hice este capítulo en su honor por sus grandes Ocs_**

 ** _Bueno ahora si nos vemos._**


	17. Conociendo a los Yaseigers Parte 2

Un Grupo de Chicos Elegidos por los Equipos Sentai Salvaran el Mundo Shinobi junto a sus Aliados para detener las fuerzas del mal de Orochimaru.

 **(Apertura de Juega Tema: LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **Woo Oh Oh ...**

 **(El logo de Naruto aparece junto con una estrella y luego el logo de super sentai)**

Naruto **: Naruto y**

Todos **: Super Sentai**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

 **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la cámara, Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la cámara)**

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara NOSOTROS VAMOS**

 **(Leo Amu Tusk y Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales y miraron a la cámara solo para reirse, Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi y miro a la cámara sonriendo con timidez)**

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

 **(El Hijo de Garu Fenrir entrena mientras soniaia a la Camara, Menma Almuerza y Se Rie a la camara** **).**

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

 **(Ino Vende flores en su tienda mientras sonríe a la cámara, Mito jugaba sola las adivinazas mientras mira hacia la cámara)**

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**

 **(Garaa terminaba sus papeles como kazekage mientra mira a la cámara neutral, Minato estaba comiendo con su esposa mientras el Sonrie a la cámara)**

 **Sokkou chikazukou VIAJE ESPACIAL**

 **(Avance del Capitulo: Naruto y Isamu pasan tiempo juntos con el Equipo)**

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

 **(Todos se reúnen en la Base Dekaranger con que atacan Konoha & se Transforman)**

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! ERES LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(El bosque se incendian todos miran con horror a su aldrededor)**

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Naruto libera el modo Instinto Gorila para dar golpes a los Deboths)**

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(El Zyuoh Mecha esta listo para luchar)**

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai miteinda**

 **(Todos miran hacia el cielo azul)**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori para ser tobe tobe to be**

 **(Todos sacan sus armas y se ponen en pose de Batalla)**

 **Tsuki makutteru a tsuyoku shinji OH SÍ OH SÍ OH SÍ Y BUENA SUERTE!**

 **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion con los amigos que ha ganado).**

* * *

Naruto sus hermanos, Fenrir, Kurama y los Yaseigers estaban teniendo la pelea con los Deboth, Naria y Candelilla, y ustedes también estaban enojando y también fueron, lucharon y tuvieron un combate bien definido Shishi Red, Zyuoh Eagle y Yasei Tiger estaban danole ataques de acorta distancia mientras Ookami Blue , Zyuoh The World Wolf Mode y Yasei Wolf daban ataques físicos con garras dejandolas debilitadas.

Sentais -Dijo Naria desapareciendo junto a Candelilla. Todos se destransforman y vuelven a la normalidad.

Eso estuvo genial -Dijo Isamu

Gracias.

Que descortes somos soy Naruto Kazakiri un gusto -Saludo Naruto con la Mano a Isamu

Isamu Kudou -Se presento Isamu a Naruto

(Nota: Los apellidos de algunos son inventados menos el de Ame y que segun se llama Ame Miyazaki segun yo: v)

Soy Menma Namikaze -Saludo Tambien a Isamu

Mi nombre es Fenrir -Dijo el Lobo alienigena saludando a Ame

Ame Miyazaki y esos geniales -Dijo Ame con una sonrisa

Soy Ai Mitokado y ella es Makoto Yuzuki -Dijo Ai saludando makoto por otro lado no quitaba su mirada en Kurama con un sonrojo kurama hacia lo mismo.

Mi nombre es Arashi Uzumaki y soy el mas joven de todos -Dijo Arashi

Kurama -Dijo Naruto mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Mi nombre es Kurama Uzumaki y soy el primo de Naruto -Dijo Kurama haciendo reir a Makoto por su sonrojo

Un Gusto Kurama soy Kiba Minamoto -Dijo Kiba presentandose

Vengan vamos al pueblo supongo que estan aburridos por el Viaje -Dijo Isamu

Yo no puedo regresar -Dijo Ame

Y eso es porque -Dijo Arashi envió a su Lado

El Antiguo Guardián Me Pidió Que Cuidara De Este Bosque -Dijo Ame

Te entiendo, Naruto Onii-san me quedare con Ame ustedes vayan estaremos bien -Dijo Arashi

Tienes Hermanas o Hermanos -Dijo Arashi

Si su Nombre es Yuki ella también es un Lobo -Dijo Ame

Ella es tu Hermana ¿Verdad? -Dijo Arashi

Si bien la última vez se trató el pasado y me arrepiento mucho -Dijo Ame

Sé como te sientes Mi hermano Mayor siempre discutió con Menma Nii cuando eran niños -Dijo Arashi

Al final se reconsiliaron talvez deberías hablar con ella -Dijo Arashi

Talvez tengas razon me acompañas -Dijo Ame

Claro -Respondio Arashi

 **En Otra Parte del Bosque ...**

Naria y Candelilla estaban hablando con Orochimaru que se había encontrado con Zyuohgers y Kyurangers refiriendose a Naruto, Menma, Arashi, Kurama y Fenrir Orochimaru estaba descontento por esa noticia.

Naria Procede con el plan de destruir su Bosque -Dijo Orochimaru

Si mi señor -Dijo Naria cortando la comunicación

Lord Orochimaru está seguro de poder contar con Naria -Dijo Kabuto

Paciencia Kabuto confi en Naria y que de seguro destruirá ese bosque -Dijo Orochimaru

Como usted diga Orochimaru-sama -Dijo Kabuto mientras se retira.

Esos Malditos sentais Dimodiman Dirigete a esa Dimension and acaba with the Sentais de una vez por todas -Dijo Orochimaru

Si Lord Orochimaru -Dijo el mounstro mientras se retiraba

* * *

 **De Vuelta en el Pueblo.**

Nuestros héroes y los Yaseigers comian un helado mientras pasamos en el pueblo mientras conversamos naruto les conto como fue abandonado por sus padres los yaseigers estaban más que molesto por los padres de naruto.

Vaya amigo jamas pense que tu historia seria tan triste -Dijo Isamu

Descuentos no es nada -Dijo Naruto

Ya se y si te quedas con nostros -Dijo con entusiasmo Isamu

¡QUE E! -Dijeron los otros meno Makoto

Que hay de malo -Dijo Isamu

Isamu es un Humano -Dijo Kiba

Ademas no sabemos cuidar a un humano -Dijo Ai

Concuerdo con Isamu por esta vez -Dijo Makoto

Makoto tu tambien -Dijo Kiba

Naruto es un niño que fue abandonado y no tiene Familia no es tan malo -Dijo Isamu

Gracias amigos por hacer esto por mi -Dijo Naruto con lagrimas

Para eso estan los amigos para apoyarse -Dijo Isamu

Narutoooo! -Gritaron unas voces conocidas naruto volteo para sus alegrías eran sus amigos Zyuohgers

Como llegaron aqui -Dijo Naruto

No fue Facil Toka-san tuvo que hacer un translador dimensional -Dijo Amu

Naruto quienes son ellos -Dijo Tusk

OOO se me olvidavan chicos ellos son Isamu, y Kiba Ame esta en el bosque con Arashi & Takemaru -Dijo Naruto presentandose

Asi que estos son los Ziuohgers que tanto hablan Naruto -Dijo Isamu

Asi es Dijo Naruto pero fue golpeado por sela

Nos sentimos muy preocupados Naruto -Dijo Sela algo molesta Ai miro eso con un deja vu ya que Isamu es asi de preocupante

Eso es 2 se parecen -Dijo Ai con un sudor

Ita, Ita Ita Sela-chan perdoname por haberlos preocupado -Dijo Naruto

* Suspiro * Esta bien -Dijo Sela cuando de repente oyeron explosiones todos voltearon para ver el bosque incendiarse

Oooh no Takemaru, Ame y Arashi estan alla vamonos -Dijo Naruto mientras corrian al bosque que está incendiando

Nooo nooo nooo el bosque -Dijo Takemaru arrodiyandose en sus cuatro patas

Takemaruuu! -Grito Isamu

Que sucedio -Dijo Ai

Los Deathaliens vinieron y provocaron un Incendio Masivo -Dijo Takemaru alarmado

Donde estan Arashi y Ame -Dijo Naruto preocupado por su Ototo

Oni-san -Dijo una voz todos voltearon para ver a Arashi montando en un lobo color Azul oscuro y grisaseo

Ame -Dijeron los Yaseigers

Arashi que sucedio -Dijo Naruto

Naria y Candelilla estan destruyendo el bosque -Dijo Arashi mientras todos corren al punto de encuentro

Habian varias patruyas y Bomberos una mujer de pelo.

Señora Miyazaki pongase en un lugar seguro -Dijo un Policia

Mamá Donde está Ame crees que -No Termino ya que su madre la interrumpió

No Yuki Tu hermano debe seguir vivo

Quien esta ahi -Dijo un Policia

Vaya a los humanos, pero no hay nada mejor que Candelilla -Dijo La voz mostrandose que era naria junto a Candelilla

Tu lo has dicho. Naria -Dijo Candelilla de repente varias figuras humanas de un color gris surgieron estos eran moebas

Moebas ataquen -Dijo Naria mientras los bomberos corrien la Mujer junto a Yuki corrieron pero Yuki tropezo.

Yukiii! -Grito la mujer yuki estaba a punto de morir cuando el mismo azul azul por favor aparente la mujer se sorprendió quien era.

Amé -Dijo una voz en los Arbustos surgio naruto los Zyuohgers y los Yaseigers

Bien vamos a demostrarles a estos chatarras quienes somos -Dijo Naruto ame volvia su forma humana mientras se para adelante

Nadie se ameniza con mi familia mientras yo vivo -Dijo Ame con ira

Ikuso! -Dijo Naruto mientras todos sacaban sus cubos y Kyuesfera los Yaseigers hacen sellos de mano los cubos emitieron un sonido- ¡Águila! ¡Tiburón! ¡León! ¡Elefante! ¡Taiger! -Mientras Arashi cambia el cubo por rinoceronte los Seiza Blaster también emitieron un Sonido- ¡Shishi Kyutama! ¡Ookami Kyutama! ¡Sasori Kyutama!

¡Honno Kakusei! -Gritaron Naruto y los Zyuohgers

Cambio de estrella -Gritaron Menma, Kurama & Fenrir

Juujin Henge! -Gritaron los Yaseigers y sus gemas brillaban un resplandor los cubrios Yuki se sorprendió y ya no ellos ni ellos ni figuras en trajes de español

 **Monarca de los Cielos Abiertos! ¡Jyuoh Eagle!** \- Hablo Naruto

 **Monarca de los Oceanos! ¡Jyuoh Shark!** -Hablo Sela

 **Monarca de la sabana! ¡Jyuoh Raion!** -Hablo leo

 **Monarca de las Montañas Nevadas ¡Jyuoh Taigar!** -Hablo Amu

 **Monarca del mundo! ¡Jyuoh El Mundo!** -Grito Arashi

Doubustu Sentai! -Grito Jyuoh Eagle

 **Jyuohgeeeeer!** -Gritaron los Demas terminaron su pose

 **Super estrella ¡Shishi Red!** -Grito Menma

 **Bestia estrella ¡Ookami Blue!** -Grito Fenrir

 **Estrella venenosa ¡Sasori Orange!** -Grito Kurama

Uchuu Sentai! -Grito Menma

 **Kyuraaaanger!** -Gritaron Kurama & Fenrir con su pose

 **La Bestia Valiente! ¡Yasei Taigar!** -Grito Isamu

 **La Bestia Calmanda! ¡Yasei Wolf!** -Grito Ame

 **La Bestia Solida! ¡Yasei Bear!** -Grito Kiba

 **La Bestia Inteligente! ¡Yasei Fox!** -Grito Makoto

 **La Bestia Rapida! ¡Yasei Leona!** -Grito Ai

Somos animales que tenemos Corazones Humano ¡Juujin Sentai! -Grito Isamu

 **Yaaaaseiger!** -Gritaron los demas mientras terminaban sus poses.

Todos -Grito Jyuoh Eagle

Súper Sentai Para Siempre -Gritaron todos con una explosión de humo de varios colores

 **(BGM: Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Instrumental)**

Increible -Dijo Yuki mirando con su madre

Vamos muchachos -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle mientras sacaba su Zyuoh Explosión con los demas mientras que todos corrian a luchar contra Dimodiman

Jyuoh Eagle, Shishi Red & Yasei Taigar tenían un rollo duro y temible, Jyuoh Shark y Yasei Fox atacaron por los costos mientras que Jyuoh Raion, Ookami Blue y Yasei Wolf atacaron con sus garras desde serca Jyuoh Elefant & Yasei Bear Dimodiman Jyuoh Taigar y Yasei Lioness atacaban por detras

Muchachos covinen sus armas -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle

Derecho -Dijeron Todos

 **Jyuoh Splash!** -Gritaron Todos los Zyuohgers un poderoso ataque salio de las armas de los zyuohgers en forma de león, tiburón, elefante y tigre sorprendiendo a los Yaseigers

Ayyy mamá! -Grito Dimodiman desmayandose y Explotando

Nara se aserca y saca una moneda metiendola en Dimodiman haciendolo crecer los Yaseigers vieron el Tamaño de Dimodiman

Invoquemos a los Mecha Cubes -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle mientras todos apretaban los botones del teléfono Zyuoh Cambiar teléfono

 **¡Águila del cubo! ¡Tiburón del cubo! ¡León del cubo! ¡Taigar del cubo! ¡Rinocerontes del cubo! ¡Lobo del cubo! ¡Cocodrilo del cubo!** -Grito una voz

Convinacion animal -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle mientras se forma el ZyuohWildGattaiKing & Tosai Zyuoh

Suugoi - Gritaron los Yaseiger

Hora de la acción toma esto -Dijo Zyuoh Shark mientras giras tu cubo dándoles un golpe de puño derecho a Dimodiman

Que tal esto -Dijo Zyuoh León dandole otro golpe el otro brazo

Esto es por naruto-Dijo Zyuoh Elefante mientras que el salvaje Zyuoh le da una patada

Nadie lastima a mis Amigos -Dijo Zyuoh Taigar dandole otra patada mas

 **Kirin Bazuka!** -Grito Zyuoh Águila mientras los Zyuohgers Gritaron

Fuego! -Gritaron todos desde la bazuka forma una gran bola de explosión lastimando a Dimoniman haciendolo explotar

Bien hecho muchachos -Dijo Isamu ya todos destransformados

No fue Nada -Dijo Fenrir de repente miro a Yuki y se sonrojo un poco

Ame -Grito la mujer abrazando a su hijo

Mamá que haces aqui -Dijo Ame

E estado preocupado por ti -Dijo la mujer y luego mira a los amigos de Ame

Son tus amigos -Dijo la mujer

Asi es señora mi nombre es Naruto Kazakiri Uzumaki y estos son mis amigos -Dijo Naruto mientras que el resto de la salud

Un Gusto Naruto soy Hana Miyazaki y esta es Yuki mi otra hija -Dijo La Mujer conocida como hana

Naruto debemos irnos -Dijo Sela

Espera chicos vengan conmigo mi aldea tiene un motivo de vegetación y este lado del bosque -Dijo Naruto todos miraron a su aldrededor el bosque fue destrosado arboles caidos el Agua se ha secar por la explosión y las llamas.

Naruto aceptamos ir contigo -Dijo Isamu dandole la mano

Gracias muchachos -Dijo Naruto

Entonces te vas denuevo -Dijo Yuki

Si Hermana es mi deber detener una amenaza no ser como los tropers que hemos luchado -Dijo Ame

Entiendo Ire contigo -Dijo Yuki

Yukii, debes estar aquí y proteger a una mamá -Dijo Ame con seriedad

Pero Ame -Yuki no pudo terminar ya que su madre los interrumpió

Yuki Ame se olvida de estar bien, pero prometió que no hay un acuerdo entre ustedes de acuerdo -Dijo Hana

Gracias Mama -Dijo Yuki volteandose y dijo -Nos vamos

De esta manera, todos nos quedamos impresionados con lo que habíamos visto. Ame & Yuki se despidieron una vez más antes de entrar con el resto en el portal cerrandose hana miro con una sonrisa mientras murmuraba -Ellos sacaron los mismos rasgos que tu -Dijo antes de irse

Narrador: Naruto y los Yaseigers se unieron para la guerra posible que más les espera a nuestros héroes descubranlo pronto.

 **Continuara ...**

* * *

 **(BGM: Lets Zyuoh Dance Movie Edition)**

Atsumare Animal chikyuu wa wagayasa

Fiesta ga hajimaru sora no shita  
Tomodachi ni naritai nara ii koto oshiechao  
Hanasu yori mo KANTAN sa  
Maneshichaou

¡Vamos a bailar!  
Chou kakko Eagle  
Itsumo yoyuu Tiburón Tiburón  
¡Vamos a bailar!  
Gamusha Lion!  
Sugu Fun Fun Elephant  
¡Vamos a bailar!  
Tanoshimi Tigre  
Minna issho nara  
Zyuohger narikiri ou  
Kimi nanda dan-dan-dan-dance

¡Vamos a bailar!  
¡Sí! Nori Gorilla  
Baku ba Cocodrilo  
¡Vamos a bailar!  
SoURUFUru  
Bien alrhinos  
¡Vamos a bailar!  
Odoru tabi ni  
Wild ni nareru Zyuohger  
narikiri campeón  
Harikitte dan-dan-dan-dance

* * *

 **Proximo Capitulo:**

Yuki: Esta aldea se ve bonita

Ame: Que cree que haces sasuke

Naruto: No me niego a que pele contigo

Sasuke: Ya veras maldito dobe

Naruto: Descubran en el Proximo Capitulo del Legado Super Sentai: **DEATHRYUGER ESTA DEVUELTA!**

Sakura: ¡Detenganseeeee!

 _ **Bueno Espero que les Guste el Capitulo nos vemos hasta el Siguiente Capitulo.**_


	18. La Batalla en el Valle del Fin

Un Grupo de Chicos Elegidos por los Equipos Sentai Salvaran el Mundo Shinobi junto a sus Aliados para detener las fuerzas del mal de Orochimaru.

 **(Juega Tema Opening:LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

 **(El Logo de Naruto aparece junto con una estrella y luego el logo de super sentai)**

Naruto **:Naruto &**

Todos **:Super Sentai**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

 **(Naruto jugaba tirar la piedra lejos en el agua Miraba a la camara,Arashi leia un libro despues sonreia a la camara)**

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

 **(Leo Amu Tusk & Sela miraban el mapa de las naciones elementales & miraron a la camara solo para reirse,Hinata Jugaba con su hermana Hanabi & miro a la camara sonriendo Timidamente)**

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

 **(El Hijo de Garu Fenrir entrena mientras sonreia a la Camara,Menma Almuerza & Se Rie a la camara** **).**

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

 **(Ino Vende flores en su tienda mientras sonrie a la camara,Mito jugaba sola las adivinazas mientras se rie mirando a la camara)**

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**

 **(Garaa terminaba sus papeleo como kazekage mientra mira a la camara neutral,Minato estaba comiendo con su esposa mientras el Sonrie a la camara)**

 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

 **(Avance del Capitulo:Naruto se estaba enfrentando a Deathryuger)**

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

 **(Todos se reunen en la Base Dekaranger ven que atacan Konoha & se Transforman)**

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Sakura estaba tratando de detener la pelea)**

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(Naruto Trata de detener a sasuke en el balcon del hospital)**

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

 **(El Zyuoh Mecha esta listo para luchar)**

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **(Todos miran hacia el cielo azul)**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe**

 **(Todos sacan sus Armas y se ponen en pose de Batalla)**

 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

 **(Por ultimo todos saltan alto por celebracion con los Amigos que ha ganado).**

Naruto habia regresado sano y salvo a su hogar sin contar que trajo a sus nuevos amigos a su hogar fenrir no le quitaba la mirada a Yuki ya que ella era linda.

Woah Naruto no Mentia este lugar abunda la naturaleza -Dijo Takemaru

Aunque deberias estar serca de la Aldea muchos niñas shinobis de otras aldeas piensan atacar desapercivido -Dijo Naruto

Si Ataquen entonces estare preparado para defender nuestro nuevo hogar -Dijo Isamu

Siempre es asi -Dijo Sela con una gota

Ni que lo digas -Dijo Ai con otra Gota

Bueno ya estamos aqui -Dijo Naruto solo para hacer bordado por abrazos de Hinata y Natsumi

Donde estabas Naruto estamos preocupadas por ti -Dijo Natsumi

Ya Tranquilas ya regrese como esta Jiijii -Dijo Naruto

Hace dias fuimos a Buscar a Tsunade Aunque no nos costo mucho convencerla Jiraiya tambien esta aqui -Dijo Natsumi con un seño fruncido

No me digas que estaba espiando de nuevo -Dijo Naruto

*Suspiro*Ese Viejo pervertido me estaba espiando en las aguas termales era una completa humiyaccion -Dijo Sela

Bueno Hablando de eso vengan vamos a la torre jiijii les dira algunas cosas -Dijo Naruto

 **En La Torre...**

Naruto toco la Puerta una voz del otro lado dijeron que pase cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a una mujer sentada haciendo papeleo.

Tsunade -Dijo Naruto

Naruto -Dijo Tsunade

Ella se aserco y abrazo a la figura como su hermano menor todos quedaron con unas sonrisas del encuentro del rubio con la sanin.

Como estas Tsunade Onee san -Dijo Naruto

Con papeleo es lo unico que hago -Dijo Tsunade con el seño fruncido

Hay un metodo de hacer todo este papeleo -Dijo Naruto

Cual es Dime -Dijo Tsunade impasiente

Clones de Sombra -Dijo Naruto para que tsunade solo asintiera ella luego miro a los demas

Supongo que ustedes son nuevos aqui un Gusto soy Lady Tsunade la Quinta Hokage de esta aldea hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes -Dijo Tsunade

De Hecho queremos reintegrarnos a esta aldea si no les molesta -Dijo Isamu

Para Nada -Dijo Tsunade

Tsunade Onee-san y si mejor los chicos se quedan en mi casa ya que el complejo Uzumaki tienes habitaciones Adicionales ustedes que dicen muchachos -Pregunto Naruto a los demas

Para mi no tengo problema -Dijo Ai

Para Nosotros tampoco -Dijo Ame

Bien esta decidido Naruto les Guiara al complejo Uzumaki ahora estan despedidos -Dijo Tsunade mientras todos se retiraban

 _Al Consejo no le gustara que haya regresado Naruto_ -Penso Tsunade Tocandoce las hienes por extres de esas momias del consejo de Ancianos.

Naruto camino guiandoles al complejo uzumaki Yuki y Ame miraron con asombro que la Aldea era por lo menos tranquila naruto saludo a Kawarama para ver como estaba el le dijo que ya bien ya que porfin le dieron el Alta pero para su mala suerte sasuke estaba presente con la bashess de pelo rosa.

Oye dobe te exijo que me des esos poderes solo un uchiha de elite puede tenerlos asi cobrar mi venganza a itachi -Dijo Sasuke con superioridad

No Sasuke no dejare que uses estos poderes solo por venganza -Dijo Naruto

No me dejas opcion dobe -Dijo Sasuke de repente fue rodeado por un manto de color lila oscuro con un brillo al desvanecerse naruto quedo con todos los demas quien estaba al frente

Deathryuger pero como -Dijo Naruto no quitando los ojos en el sujeto

Haa asustado Dobe -Dijo Deathryuger

Sasuke detente ahora no quiero usar la fuerza bruta contigo -Dijo Naruto

Si claro lo dice el Dobe que siempre era inperactivo -Dijo Deathryuger

Ese naruto ya no existe y creme no sabes cuanto te puedo lastimar asi que retirate -Dijo Naruto pero sintio un golpe detras en su espalda causando que salieran chispas.

NARUTOOO! -Gritaron sus amigos ayudandolo

Porque hiciste eso el no queria luchar -Dijo Yuki molesta

O no yuki calmate no debes exponer tu verdadera apariencia a esta aldea -Dijo Ame yuki que se calmo un poco

Chicos esta discucion o pelea es mia ustedes mantengase alejados -Dijo Naruto

Pero naruto -Dijo Hinata

Sasuke porque haces esto porque buscar poder -Dijo Naruto

Tu no entiendes el mato a todo mi clan -Dijo Deathryuger

Y que hay de mi -Dijo Natsumi

Tu solamente fuiste una molestia para mi -Dijo Deathryuger

No le digas eso a Natsumi chan -Se enfurecio naruto y saco su zyuoh cellphone change

Honno Kakusei! -Grito mientras se convirtio en Zyuoh Eagle para atacar del aire a deathryuger

Mientras que eso sucedia sakura miraba como luchaban ellos cuando los ataques mas letales salieron disparados dañando a cada uno sakura no queria ver mas sufrimiento asi que se lanzo a la discucion antes que se maten entre si.

Ya basta porfavor -Dijo Sakura al borde de lagrimas

Sasuke tu no entiendes verdad -Dijo Zyuoh Eagle mientras salia volando del lugar

Naruto -Dijo Amu con tristesa en sus ojos.

 **Esa Noche...**

Sasuke estaba en su complejo abandonado cuando observo algunas figuras en su hogar eran los 5 ninjas de Otogakure(aca sucedera lo mismo que en el canon).

A la mañana siguiente Naruto caminaba por la aldea pensando en lo que habia sucedido ayer cuando sakura se aserco a el diciendole que sasuke habia escapado naruto rapidamente fue a la torre hokage ya que tsunade ya se habia dado cuenta de eso

Naruto tu junto con tus amigos deben ir a traer devuelta a sasuke,a y si se niega a volver usa la fuerza bruta entiendes -Dijo Tsunade naruto asiente mientras que todos sus amigos menos yuki van a rescatar a sasuke.

Al paso del camino de encuentran con jirobo Tusk & Kiba se quedan a luchar con jirobo mientras que los demas siguen el ataud se habian encontrado con tayuya Amu & Ai la mantendrian ocupada siguiendo con el rubio sabia que tusk y kiba se harian a cargo tanto como ai & amu

Mas tarde se encontrarian con Zakon & ukon pero rapidamente sela & leo se quedaron a luchar con zakon y ukon mientras que naruto seguia su camino.

a mitad de camino fueron sorprendidos por kidomaru Menma,Fenrir ,Ame & Isamu se quedaron a luchar con Kidomaru ya habian estado serca de salvar a sasuke cuando unos huesos salieron atacarle naruto miro quien era.

Kimimaro Kaguya -Dijo Naruto

Cachorro ve tu yo por mientras me encargo de este cretino -Dijo Kurama

Gracias Hermano -Dijo Naruto mientras seguia solo al valle del fin el ataud se avrio de repente mostrando a sasuke con una sonrisa ingenua

Sasuke detente ese no eres tu -Dijo Naruto

Como si te fuera a creer -Dijo Sasuke

Entiende itachi hizo esto porque las par de momias planearon un golpe de estado para la aldea -Grito Naruto con Frustracion

Callate yo acabare contigo Dobe -Dijo sasuke mientras sacaba un dispositivo distinto naruto se dio cuenta que era el dispositivo del sexto miembro de los Timeranger en su pantalones colgaba un gaburevolver y una Zyudenchi que era un Spinosauro

Espera un momento tu eres el que robo la zyudenchi faltante y no solo eso robaste el V Commander del Time Fire -Dijo Naruto enojado

Asi es Dobe esto me hara sentir mas fuerte ahora arrodillate ante mi la Elite de un Uchiha -Dijo Sasuke

Vete al Diablo yo nunca me arrodillare a un Emo melancolico como tu -Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su Zyuoh Change presionando el boton uno y lo gira

Honno Kakusei! -Grito el Mientras se transformaba en Zyuoh Eagle y sacaba su Eagriser

Tu Lo Pediste, Chrono Chenji! -Grito Sasuke mientras se cubria de fuego en vez de estar parado el estaba parado una Figura en Espandex rojo con detalles negros.

Entonces Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron una batalla de Taijutsu enfrascandose a golpe a golpe pero ni uno queria seder mientras eso ocurria un chico de pelo rubio platino miraba desde lejos tenia ojos color ambar su bestimenta era entre color verde.

Isobu estas viendo lo que yo veo -Dijo el Chico

Afirmativo Yagura el Niño que era por tener a uno de mis hermanos esta luchando con un uchiha -Dijo Isobu

Debemos Intervenir? -Dijo Yagura

No Todavia no esperemos hasta que el muchacho este algo agotado -Dijo Isobu

Mientras tanto con los demas Tusk & Kiba ya habian derrotado a jirobo con las patas de elefante de Tusk y la fuerza que tenia Kiba con las chicas Tayuya se habia rendido y que pagaria la condena perpetua pero Ai dijo que eso lo hablarian con la Hokage mientras que su discucion continuaba en otro lado Sela & Leo dejaron a Zakon & a ukon Destrozados por sus habilidades de Zyumans mientras el cuarteto de chicos ya habian acabado con Kidomaru en la mientras mas adelante kurama estaba luchando con Kimimaro unos minutos despues llego gara en su moto de T-Rex para ayudar a Kurama Shukaku en el interior de Garaa queria unirseles pero no podia.

Devuelta Con Naruto y Sasuke el Uchiha se arto del taijutsu asi que saco su magnum disparando a Naruto rapidamente el los equiva pero una bala le lastimo el pecho.

Que pasa Dobe aun siendo debil -Dijo Time Fire con una carcajada

Sasuke pedi ser amable contigo pero no me dejas otra opcion -Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su Zyuoh Whale Change y su traje se le añadio una pequeña malla con la forma de una ballena que se extenia desde sus hombros hasta su cadera.

Narrador:Que pasara con Naruto podra recuperar al ex shinobi de la aldea descubranlo en el siguiente Capitulo.

Continuara...

 ** **(BGM:Lets Zyuoh Dance Movie Edition)****

Atsumare Animal chikyuu wa wagayasa

Party ga hajimaru sora no shita  
Tomodachi ni naritai nara ii koto oshiechao  
Hanasu yori mo KANTAN sa  
Maneshichaou

Let's let's dance!  
Chou kakko Eagle  
Itsumo yoyuu Shark Shark  
Let's let's dance!  
Gamusha Lion!  
Sugu Fun Fun Elephant  
Let's let's dance!  
Tanoshimi Tiger  
Minna issho nara  
Zyuohger narikiri ou  
Kimi nanda dan-dan-dan-dance

Let's let's dance!  
Yeah! Nori Gorilla  
Baku ba Crocodile  
Let's let's dance!  
SoURUFUru  
Okay alrhinos  
Let's let's dance!  
Odoru tabi ni  
Wild ni nareru  
Zyuohger narikiri champ  
Harikitte dan-dan-dan-dance

Proximo Capitulo:

Naruto:Sasukeeeeee!

Sasuke:Narutooooo!

Yagura:No me quedare de brazos cruzados

Naruto:En el Proximo Capitulo del Legado Super Sentai: ** **UN MILAGRO LLEGA GOSEI GREEN APARECE!****

Yaguta:Chenji Kado!

 ** _ **Bueno eso a sido todo el capitulo de Hoy nos Vemos Hasta La Siguiente.**_**


End file.
